Third Time's a Charm
by TheDay'sEye
Summary: At 10 Bella met the Cullen's. At 17 they come back to a very different Bella. Kidnapping, Lust, Mistakes and being Changed is what await Edward and Bella as they try to make their relationship work. AU/OOC M - Language/Lemon. Third Time's a Charm at life.
1. Can You Quit Doing That

**Lost and Found**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

**Bella is human, the Cullen's are vampires. **

**Bella is 10 and is still living with Charlie.**

Okay, I'm a 10 year old girl and I'm lost, and it's all Jacobs fault! I'm way too clumsy to _want_ to go walk in the forests. Stupid Jacob! He really sucks! Just because my dad and his dad get along, does not mean I want to be his friend . . . he'll be lucky if I ever talk to him again – if I get out of here alive that is!

"This isn't funny Jacob! I want to go home." I snapped at him when he started to laugh at me. It's not my fault the tree got in the way and then decided to trip me up.

Jacob held out his hand for me to get up but I ignored it – stupid boy! He was two years younger then me, why would I want to play with an 8 year old? He's got silly black hair that goes to his silly chin. He was the same height as me and he never lets me forget it.

Stupid silly boy with silly hair. Stupid silly boy with silly hair who is the same height as me because he's stupid!

I pushed my self off the floor and tried to wipe the mud off the dress my mom made me wear today (all because Jacob wanted to play with me . . . I have to look like a girl - parents!). It was light blue and stopped right before my knees. It had white short shelves . . . well they were white, now there all muddy – my mom's going to kill me!

I scowled at Jacob when I finally got off the floor. I bet have leaves in my hair now . . . my mom's going to have a heart attack! He just started to laugh again and ran off.

I waited for a minute, he always comes back. I looked at the sky and it had gone dark. I quickly spun around, maybe he's hiding? I couldn't see him anywhere. My eyes started to water and I drew my arms around me. Pretending someone was here hugging me and telling me it was all okay.

"Jacob?" I called softly. I hope he's playing a trick on me. It was deadly silent for a few minutes. He just left me here . . . in the forest, I'm going to die! I fell against a tree and started to cry, hoping someone will come and rescue me. I cried for so long that I became tired.

I'll just close my eyes and wait for someone to come and help me.

**Rosalie's POV **

I was out hunting again with Emmett. The second time this week . . . is my husband ever not thirsty? We were in the very boring forest around Forks, just near our home. I don't see why we have to stay in Forks . . . but I always listen to what Carlisle says – even when I don't agree.

I really wasn't thirsty, if I drink any more I swear my eyes are going to become golden forever. The smell of deer filled my nose, Emmett looked so upset that there was only deer that I thought he was about to cry (as much as a vampire can, of course)

"Emmett just pick a stupid deer so we can go. I'm supposed to be shopping with Alice." I snapped when he started to lean against a tree. I'm sure to anyone but my family Emmett would look . . . terrifying, that's hardly the case.

He stiffened and flashed to my side.

"Do you smell that?" he asked in a voice to low for any human to hear. I rolled my eyes before taking another gulp of air . . . it smelt of flowers? Human blood for sure . . . it smelt weak, must be an ill human or a child.

"What is a human doing in this part of the forest?" I hissed at him. He shrugged before turned to look at me and beaming. I eyed him cautiously.

"Come on, lets go spy on them." He sang joyfully as he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the smell. I tried to stop my self rolling my eyes . . . I'm married to a five year old. About two second later he stopped suddenly and froze. I peered around him to see a small girl curled up underneath a tree shaking.

She had long brown hair that had leaves and twigs sticking out from it, it still looked very shiny. Her blue and white dress was completely covered in mud (Alice would go mental!) she had bruises all over her legs from her fall – I would guess.

Is she sleeping?

"Emmett, what is a little human girl doing sleeping in the forest this far away from town?" I asked. Emmett turned away from the girl to look at me; he raised one eyebrow at me.

"Rosie, how do you expect me to know that?" he asked whist chuckling at me. I scowled at him. This just made his laugh harder. The little girl started to move and he became silent.

"Jacob?" her voice was soft and covered with sleep. Even I, a vampire who is extremely vain had to admit she had a beautiful voice. She stretched and sat up against the tree rubbing her eyes. We waited silently as she opened her eyes.

When she did I heard her heart beat irately before calming down almost instantly. Her eyes locked on us, her huge brown eyes watched us expecting us to make a sudden movement. When we didn't move she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them before she started to cry again. I felt my cold dead heart shudder at such a small and innocent child crying.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked softly. I was a little shocked at how soft his voice was. He never talked like that, even when there were humans around. He girl jumped a little before rubbing her nose.

"No, I'm going to die here all alone and then my mom's going to yell at me for getting mud on my dress." She cried at us. I felt the need to look after her . . . I guess that has to do with her being a child – god I wish I could have one!

"What are you doing out here by your self?" I asked slowly, not wanting to scare her. She looked directly at me and frowned. I don't think she was frowning at me though.

"Jacob left me here. It makes me so mad. He's eight and I'm ten and _he_ left _me_ here. It's not nice!" she complained. She slowly unwrapped her arms from round her and started to get up. Emmett went to help her. In one swift movement he pulled her from the ground to her feet. She shook her head and blinked at us.

"You're strong and very cold. I wish I was that strong." She sighed in a dreamy voice. I couldn't help but laugh. She really was a strange human; most humans are terrified of us and can't speak let alone handle being touched by us.

"What's your name?" Emmett asked once he finished chuckling. The girl gave a sweet smile before answering; it was like she was happy we were here.

"Isabella, but please call me Bella. I can't stand Isabella. What's yours?" Bella asked. She actually moved closer to us. She really is a strange human!

"I'm Rosalie and this is my husband Emmett." I told her. She gave us a huge smile before her eyes started to water again. I started to panic . . . what's wrong with her?

"Are you going to leave me here too?" she asked quietly before she bit her lower lip, it seemed to stop her crying. The idea of leaving her here was disgraceful, even if she was a human.

"Of course not. What sort of people do you think we are?" I asked. Emmett tried to hide his smile when I said "people". Bella walked slowly up to me; extremely slowly she put one of her warm hand into my cold ones. I looked at Emmett in pure shock He was just watching with wide eyes.

"I don't think you are people." She said softly. I froze. What the - ?

"W-What?" Emmett finally gasped. I was still too shocked to speak. Bella looked from Emmett to me and gave us a smile . . . was she reinsuring us?

"You're both really cold and very pretty. Emmett is real strong and he didn't seem to be trying. You both looked shocked when I talked to you and when I came closer . . . so I don't think your people. And Jacob was telling me about some legends the other day . . . you sound a lot like the people in the legends. Also you have really pretty eyes" She explained. She squeezed my hand a bit. I flashed down to her height; she didn't even seem scared by my sudden movement.

"Are you afraid?" I asked softly. Secretly begging that she wasn't.

"Yes, but not of you. I think your to nice to be scary . . . well your too nice to me to be scary to me. You can be scary to Jacob all you want." She giggled at me. I couldn't stop the smile that fell onto my face. She truly was one of a kind.

"Do you have any idea where we are Bella?" Emmett asked suddenly. His eyes flashed towards the dark sky to quickly for her to notice. Her grip on my hand tightened, it was starting to make my hand feel warm.

"No. I'm going to be in so much trouble. My parents never listen to me, I tell them it isn't my fault but they never listen." Her eyes started to fill with tears again. I shocked my self when I moved to give her a hug. I froze with my arms around her, what the hell is happening? She wrapped her arms around my neck and hide her face in my shoulder. I could feel her warm tears falling on my shoulder.

"Bella, why don't you come back with Rosie and me? We'll introduce you to our family and we'll ring your parents telling them we found you in the forest. That way you can't get in trouble." Emmett said from beside me. I didn't even notice him moving.

Bella lifted her head and beamed at him.

"Really? Won't your family be mad at you for talking to me?" she asked as I silently brushed away her tears.

"Believe me they will love you." Emmett sang. I turned to look at him to see him jumping up and down. He's been spending too much time with Alice. Bella just nodded her head like crazy causing Emmett and me to laugh.

"Okay, Bella you're going to have climb on my back. We're going to be going fast." Emmett warned. I don't think she cared as she rolled her eyes before nodding again. He picked her up in a fluid motion and placed her on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a death grip (for a human, at least!)

I stood up as Bella tried to get comfortable on Emmett's back.

"Race you home!" I yelled as I ran home, leaving Emmett and Bella behind me for a few seconds. I wanted to be the first to tell everyone . . . actually dam what am I going to say?

Hey, we found a human and brought her home. Oh yeh, she kind of knows what we are . . . no big deal!

Oh they are going to kill us!

I saw our house and slowed down. Emmett was by my side in a mini-second. I turned to look at Bella, her brown her was wind swept and all the leaves and twigs had fallen out. Her eyes were wide, caused the brown to look deeper then before. Her mouth was hanging open, like she was silently screaming. For a second I was worried she was scared before she burst out laughing. Her laugh was contagious and soon Emmett and I were joining in.

**Bella's POV**

THAT WAS AWSOME! I couldn't help but laugh at Rosalie's worried face. She looked so concerned that I was going to freak. Emmett slowly put me onto the ground as we continued to laugh. Together their laughter sounded like a song . . . it was easy to see that they were perfect for each other – no matter what they are.

Jacob told me some stupid legend about the "cold ones" to scare me. I really didn't see what was so bad about them. It seemed like the "werewolf'" were just asking for it . . . they all hated the "cold ones" for no real reason. Jacob got really annoyed at me when I told him I liked the "cold ones" and he pushed me over. I hate him!

I think that's what Rosalie and Emmett are . . . I think that they are part of the "cold one's". If they are that's so cool – wow I know vampires! I think that means their family are all vampires. Apparently "good" vampires have gold eyes, like Rosalie and Emmett. I bet that means their family is good.

Emmett and Rosalie suddenly stopped laughing and turned to face the huge house. It was white and had lodes of windows . . . it looked like a house from a dream. They both looked scared. I grabbed both their hands . . . if they were scared it must be something _really _scary.

I blinked that five new people were in front of me. At the front was a man who had blond hair and he was really tall. He was holding hand with a smaller woman who had a lovely heart-shaped face and hair that looked like caramel. They both had golden eyes like Rosalie and Emmett. They looked like the mom and dad. My parents never hold hands. They looked like the eldest but they still looked younger then my parents.

To the side of them was a really tall and had blond hair as well. He looked strong, but not like Emmett – Emmett was strangely strong . . . I bet Emmett could beat Jacob up without trying. This man was holding hands with a really small girl with spiky black hair; she was bouncing up and down and she was giving me a huge smile. It made me laugh because she looked like she wanted to dance. They too had golden eyes.

To the other side there was another boy. He looked a little stronger then the younger blond boy. He had red-ish hair and he was tall also. His eyes seemed to be darker then the others. His eyes flicked from everyone before landing on me. He looked at me for a long time and I didn't like it. He kept staring at me . . . and staring . . . and staring.

URG what is it with silly boys!? I stuck my tongue out at him and this caused everyone except him to burst out laughing. He looked shocked his mouth opened completely and his eyes widened. I smiled triumphantly at him.

I looked up at the sky and noticed it was pitch black. I grabbed Rosalie's hand tighter. She looked down at me with concern.

"My parents." I explained. She nodded before gently pulling my past her family. They all continued to look at me; I blushed and pulled my hair over my face. We entered her house and my mouth dropped open. It was a prefect house . . . older people get everything!

Rosalie pulled me into the kitchen . . . from what I remember vampires don't eat food – weird. If you don't eat food why would you have a kitchen?

"Rosalie, why do you have a kitchen?" I asked just as she picked up the phone. She giggled and it was soon joined in by five other people. I turned to see the rest of her family laughing too . . . except the boy with red-ish hair.

"For food?" she made it sound like a question. I think she wants to know how much I know.

"You don't eat food." I said as I crossed my arms across my chest. The "parents" and the young blond boy gasped.

"How do you know that, dear?" the woman with caramel hair asked. She seemed very friendly . . . but she is a mother – she must be friendly.

"Because you drink animal blood, that's what you do." I said in the politest way possible. She smiled at me and I didn't feel so worried.

"Bella put in your parent's number so I can ring them . . . actually, one sec!" Rosalie said before rushing to her "dad". They started talking really fast and it was so quiet that I couldn't hear it . . . wow! That's cool.

She rushed back and grabbed my hand lightly – being that's she's so strong. She pulled me towards the older blonde man. He held out his hand I shook it, I tried not to giggle.

"I'm Carlisle, and your Bella am I correct?" he asked when he let go of my hand, his hand was also cold.

"Yup. Are you like Rosalie's and Emmett's dad?" I asked. I really wanted to know!

"Yes I am, this is my wife Esme." He said as he pointed to the woman with the caramel hair. I held my hand out for her to shake but she ignored it and gave me a light hug, I hugged her back. Why can't my mom be like her?

I pulled back the young blond boy looked at me with his head to the side; I raised my eyebrows at him. What is with the boys in this family watching me?

"Why did you feel upset then?" he asked quietly. His voice was calm; I knew he wasn't being rude. I blushed anyway.

It's not like I am going to say; oh I was just comparing your mom to mine. I was silently complaining about how your mom seems so nice and mine . . . just isn't. – I'm not admitting to that!

"No reason." I mumbled. He looked at me, telling me he didn't believe me.

The small, spiky black haired girl came up to me.

"I'm Alice and this is Jasper. My husband. Just so you know we're going to be great friends!" she sang at me. Jasper just smiled at his wife – their perfect for each other too. I waved at them and Alice's smile got bigger – Yikes!

The boy with red-ish hair moved so that he wasn't stood behind them. He stepped around them and kept looking at me; maybe I should stick my tongue out again?

"I'm Edward." He said in a voice that was much nicer then all his family's voice's put together. He was still looking at me; it was like he was trying to see into my head.

"Can you quit doing that? It's rude!" I snapped when he didn't stop even when I looked at him. He frowned before crossing his arms across his chest and pinching the bridge of his nose. I huffed and turned to face Rosalie who was trying to hide her laughing by hiding her face in Emmett's shoulder. Emmett was opening laughing out loud.

"Rosalie, can you please rind my parents before I'm grounded for life?" I asked once she calmed down. She nodded before picking up the phone and handing it to Carlisle.

He asked me to enter my number, so I did. He put the phone on speaker because I wanted to hear what my parents said.

"Hello?" my mother's voice asked breathlessly down the phone.

"Hello this is I'm staying in Forks with my family for the summer so you won't know us. Today we found Bella in the forest. I was ringing you to let you know she's safe." He said in a smooth calm voice.

"Oh?" she said into the phone before shouting for my dad. She forgot that she had the phone to her mouth. "Someone found her Charlie, not like you care. It's only our daughter!" she yelled sarcastically. I felt my cheeks go red. I ignored the sad feeling at what my mother said. My dad did care! I hate when she says stuff like that!

"Don't be stupid! She ran off in the forest leaving Jacob by him self. No wonder she got lost!" he yelled back, his voice sounded further away. I put my head in my hands. This is so embarrassing. I felt two cold arms wrap around my shoulders, I looked up to see Alice giving me a small smile as she hugged me to her.

"Why was she even in the forest? You know I don't like that Jacob child!" she yelled back. Okay, they are having an argument on the phone and they seem to have forgotten that someone was listening. My mom is so weird – she made me put on a dress because he wanted to play with me, if she didn't like him why couldn't I have my jeans on.

"Mrs . . .?" Carlisle looked at me.

"Swan" I mouthed at him.

"Mrs Swan?" he asked again. My parents still continued to argue. I felt tears form in my eyes and I hugged Alice tighter to me.

He asked another four times before she seemed to realize that someone was still on the phone.

"I'm sorry. Is there any chance I can come pick Bella up in an hour or two? I have some _stuff_ I have to deal with!" she spoke in a hard voice. I felt my mouth drop open. For all she knew I could have been found by a killer.

"Eh yes, sure that's fine." Carlisle sounded as shocked as I felt. My mother mumbled a thank you before hanging up . . . she forgot one key detail – asking the address!

I groaned our loud and had half the mind to smash the phone. But that would be rude!

"Stupid parents, stupid stupid stupid!" I mumbled to my self. Alice gently giggled.

"So you think they are stupid?" she giggled at me.

"Among other things." I replied with a shrug. Jasper was suddenly in front of me looking confused and concerned.

"How are you doing that?" he asked in a voice that I could only just hear.

* * *

**Right, i have more. Please Review and tell me what you think - the story and writing gets more mature as she grows up.**


	2. Restless Sleep

**Lost and Found**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

**Bella is human, the Cullen's are vampires. **

_"How are you doing that?" he asked in a voice that I could only just hear._

"Doing what?" I asked whist leaning into Alice more. Everyone except Esme and Carlisle gave him an annoyed look. Rosalie and Edward looked the most annoyed – I can understand Rosalie being annoyed but Edward?

"Being so calm about everything. You just had a rush of emotions and you ignored them! How did you do that?" he asked sounding amazed. I moved away from Alice, Jasper didn't scare me now.

"My little gift. I'm used to it so I deal with it." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. He didn't look convinced. HEY! How did he know what I felt like?

"Right you _people_ should do some explaining. I mean I know what you are, it's kind of cool but how did Jasper know what I was feeling and Alice know that we are going to be friends?" I asked in a calm voice. Like I didn't care . . . I do! This is freaky!

"So you know we are . . ." Carlisle wanted me to finish the sentence. I rolled my eyes at him; gosh does he think I'm going to say "Baby-Eating-Toe-Kissing-Freak-Sticks"?

"Vampires. But you drink animal blood, you're also known as the "Cold Ones". I think that's a stupid name. You know I got pushed over for sticking up for you _cold ones_. I hope your happy." I finished my little rant by looking directly at Carlisle. He looked blankly at me before he started to laugh.

"Very happy. Why did you get pushed?" he asked once he stopped laughing. I frowned before telling him.

"Jacob wasn't happy that I stuck up for you, I mean I don't see why his tribe hate you so much . . . I don't think you ever did anything wrong. So when I told him that the cold ones seem okay he pushed me over and called me stupid. I just said, takes one to know one. He got really confused, it was funny!" I explained. Getting lost in the memory . . . I really do talk too much!

"I don't like this Jacob." Rosalie declared. She folded her arms across her chest and she actually looked very upset.

"Snap." I said at the same time as Alice. She smiled innocently at me. Hmmm? Hey they didn't answer my questions!

"Can I have my answers now?" I asked. I hope I don't sound rude.

"Sure. Okay you know we are vampires, some vampires have special powers. Like me, I have visions. I see the future but it's never set in stone. Jasper can control and read people's emotions and Edward can read people's minds, apart from yours. That's why he keeps looking at you like that." Alice explained, as she smirked at Edward. I think I'm missing something.

"That's cool." I said simple.

We spent the next hour just talking and hanging out. It was strange, I felt like I had known them my whole life. I had a huge amount of respect for Carlisle and Esme. Esme already felt like a mother figure to me. Rose (she said I could call her that) was like my very protective big sister whilst Emmett was my very protective big brother – both of them wanted to go beat Jacob up. I had to remind them that he is only 8.

Alice was like my very _very_ hyper sister whilst Jasper was strangle as protective as Emmett but had calmness to him. Edward was like my brother . . . I guess. I always found what he said more interesting then whatever anyone else said.

Carlisle rang my house again after an hour. I asked how he remembered my number and he told me that vampires have perfect memories. My mom was still arguing with my dad when he rang and she asked if they could drop me off in the morning. I was more then a little insulted.

"For all she knows you could be a murder but _NO_ she asks you to look after me because she's to busy yelling at my dad for no reason." I ranted at Carlisle as Alice tried to attack me . . . okay she tried to put my hair up.

"She just doesn't want you at home because they are arguing." Edward said trying to sooth me.

"Never stopped them before. They argue all the time, I think it's childish . . . I don't even argue with Jacob that much." I sighed. I stopped trying to get away from Alice when I remembered that if she really wanted to she could get me and do my hair all in a second. She beamed triumphantly at me before pulling me onto her knee as she twisted my hair in odd ways.

The hours past extremely quickly and I was started to get really tired. I was fighting against my eye-lids. They wanted to close but I wanted to stay awake.

"Let her sleep in my room." Rose said in a hushed voice. Thinking I was asleep or almost asleep.

"With all the stuff you and Emmett have in there? No way!" Jasper decided sounding slightly sick.

"That means she can't sleep in your room either, you're almost as bad as us." Emmett chuckled sounding very happy.

"We should put her in Edwards's room. It's the safest as he is a prude and hasn't even had any!" he continued. A prude? Must be a vampire thing. I heard a few people talking in far-off voices as I slipped into a nice relaxed sleep.

When I woke up I was on a black sofa with a huge gold blanket wrapped around me. Strange! I looked around and saw a whole wall filled with CD's. WOOO that's amazing.

I slowly got off the sofa and walked towards the door. I noticed I was still in my muddy dress and I groaned. The door opened as I stayed looking at my dress.

"What's up Bella?" Esme asked as she danced into the room and started to fold the blanket. I went to hug her and she returned it before I explained.

"I'm still in this dress. I have to go home, in a muddy dress. My mom's going to go sick at me before she blames my dad and they start arguing again." I mumbled. She looked at me for a long minute before a prefect smile jumped onto her face. She softly grabbed my hand and pulled me down three flights of stairs and straight into the huge kitchen.

"I'll make you breakfast and I'm sure Alice will find you some clean clothes." Esme sang as she started to cook multiple breakfasts. After a few minutes she more or less filled the whole kitchen with food for me to pick at. Alice came running down and handed me a neatly folded pile of clothes. I'm not even going to ask how she got these.

"Alice I dare you to eat some food." I said after I had stuffed myself with not even a fifth of the food. Just like that everyone ran to the kitchen. Emmett being in the lead grinning like an idiot.

"Sure. I'll get you back one day Swan." Alice said half joking half serious. I gulped. Alice slowly picked up a piece of toast and took a huge bit out of it. She reluctantly swallowed and turned to face me.

"EW" Everyone but Carlisle, Esme and me yelled. Alice excused her self muttering about having to throw up or drinking a whole bear until she felt normal again.

I took the clothes Alice had given me and went to go change in Edward's room. I was surprised she didn't get me a dress; she got me some nice jeans and a really nice top. The day past quickly and soon I had to be taken back home. Edward volunteered to do it.

"Bells you want me to drive or run?" he asked once I said goodbye to everyone. They made me promise to come again . . . I'm sure I heard Alice say something about tomorrow.

"Run. It's awesome!" I jumped up and down in excitement. Edward just chuckled at me.

"Just so you know. I'm the fastest in my family. You'll want to hold on tight." He grinned at me before easily picking me and putting me on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he started to run.

AMAZINGLY BRILLANT. Is all I could think as he ran me back to my house. That was so cool I think it was . . . ice. Yes it was ice! He stopped just outside the forest by my house. He un-locked my arms before gently placing me on the ground. He smiled his half smile at me before he looked towards my house and frowned.

"Are they arguing again?" I asked. Knowing that they were. He smiled sadly at me before bending down to my level.

"I'll get Carlisle to ring them and we'll ask them if they want us to look after you during the day. You know what he's like, so they will say yes." He said softly. I just nodded. He very lightly brushed his lips against my cheek before standing up straight again.

"I'll leave once your inside." He told me. I hugged him before walking reluctantly to my front door. I could hear them arguing from outside, I sighed as I grabbed the spear key and unlocked the door.

My dad was sat with his head in his hands, he was completely red as he absorbed the cruel words my mom screeched at him. My mom was stood opposite him, in front of the TV. Her hands on her hips and she was pale. Her face was pulled into an ugly frown and her eyes looked dead.

"I'm home." I said weakly. My dad turned to face me and put on a fake smile, I gave him a small smile back. I heard my mom make a disgusted noise and I quickly turned to look at her. She didn't bother with the fake smile she just glared at my dad.

I know their going to breakup. The worst part is that my dad still loves my mom; I don't think she deserves his love. My dad tries to act like everything was fine (for me) but my mom just gave up and more or less tells me that they are going to breakup.

"You should be getting a phone call from Dr. Cullen asking if you want his family to look after me, as you both are so . . . busy this summer." I spoke clearly. Knowing my dad was the only one listening. He nodded and seemed relieved that I would be out the house.

"Sure. I'll talk to him when he rings." My dad said in his fake happy voice. Gosh he's worse at acting then I am.

"Okay. I'm going to go have a shower. See you later." I called as I quickly and carefully walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. I spent the next few hours in my room blasting music to cover my mom's screams of outrage at something my dad did.

The phone started to ring and no one answered it. _Idiots_. I ran downstairs and quickly grabbed the phone before it stopped ringing. My mom was still screaming at my dad but now they had moved into the kitchen.

"Hey." I spoke loudly so the person could hear me.

"They still are arguing then?" Emmett asked sounding upset.

"Yup. What's up?" I asked whilst putting my hand over my free ear to block out the noise.

"I'm just ringing for Carlisle, any chance your mom or dad will come to the phone?" he still sounded upset.

"I'll try. I'm sure my dad will . . . hopefully. Hey Em?"

"Yeh?"

"Why'd you sound upset?" I decided to find out before attempting to get my parents to stop arguing.

"I'm just sorry for you Bella. Your only ten you don't need to see your parents fighting." He said with a sigh. Aw, he's always looking out for me.

"It's all right Em. I'll see if I can go get a parent for you." I said as I walked to the kitchen with the phone to my shoulder. My dad was stood straight and stiffly next to the fridge and my mom was slamming her hand on the table. I ignored her and turned to face my dad. His brown eyes looked so tired and hurt that it almost made me cry.

"The Cullen's are on the phone dad. Do you want to talk to them?" I asked softly. Trying to change the mood of the room. He nodded and I handed him the phone. My mom huffed and stormed out the kitchen.

"Charlie Swan speaking." My dad said formally. He smiled softly at me and I smiled back. He always seemed more relaxed when my mom wasn't around.

"I would appreciate that." He sighed sincerely.

"No, I don't think she will mind." He mumbled his voice heavy with resentment.

"Around seven till whenever. Is that okay?" he asked. He started to nod his head looking happy and upset (How is that possible?)

"Thank you, she'll be ready. Bye." He said before hanging up. He smiled at me as he walked past.

"You'll be looked after by the Cullen's for the summer. They seem nice. Do you mind?" he asked as he stopped.

"No, it will be fine." I told him honestly. I felt so happy. Everyday with the Cullen's! How cool is that?

The rest of my summer past so quickly it was amazing. I had to go back to school in three days and I was with Edward in the meadow that he showed me after a week of practically living at the Cullen's. My mom and dad were still arguing but it seemed to be less now that I only came home about twice a week. I hated being away from my dad but if it made him happy, it was fine.

I can't remember why but I was running for Edward – which is pretty stupid being that he's _Edward_ – and I ended up climbing a tree. How I managed to get up here I have no idea.

"Bella! Get down off that god dam tree before you break your neck! Don't make me come up there, young lady!" Edward called from underneath the tree. He looked livid and his eyes were dark, I know he isn't hungry as he went hunting two days ago.

"You sound like my dad." I giggled at him. He ignored my comment and started to glare at me. It was frightening . . . but it was Edward! He was my best friend, he wouldn't ever hurt me.

"Bella Swan you have five seconds to get down from that tree before I come and get you." He said in a voice that didn't fit his face. He was already getting into a crouch. I tried to find a way down but I couldn't. The tree's branches looked like they had trapped me in a cage.

"Edward. I'm stuck." I complained desperately. I heard his sigh and the next thing I know, he's sitting next to me on the tree branch.

"You are silly Bells." He told me as he softly grabbed my arm and jumped down. Avoiding all the branches. He put me gently on the ground before he went to lie down in the middle of the meadow. His skin was sparkling and he looked very pretty.

He only called me Bella when he was mad or trying to get a point across. He only once called me Isabella . . . he was so mad that day that I started to cry when I thought he would never talk to me again. It was all Emmett's fault anyway . . . and then he blamed everything on me! Stupid vampire big brother!

"I know." I told him happily. He chuckled at me before he started to hum to himself.

We left shortly after and went back to the Cullen's. I was going home tonight and I wasn't looking forward to it. Esme was rushing around the kitchen at a fast human speed whilst cooking – I've never eaten so much food in my life!

Alice walked in and sat next to me before she started to talk to Rose who was sat next to Emmett . . . they had been giggling and making disgusting noises. I swear I almost gagged. Jasper walked in and started having the same conversation with Alice. I was practically gagging. Thankfully Edward stormed into the kitchen and saved me, looking very angry at them, they all gave him a look and he sighed. I think I'm missing something again.

The night past quickly and soon I was being dropped off by Edward. Running wasn't a big deal anymore. It was just so . . . easy. Once again Edward bent down and brushed his lips against my cheek before he motioned for me to walk back to my house. I started to walk but all of a sudden he was in front of me.

"Bells. I want you to know, that I'll always be thinking about you. You really have changed the way I look at things. You truly are amazing and if anyone says any different you should give them a piece of your mind." He spoke with such urgency that it was making me feel on edge. His words made me feel light headed. No one had ever said anything so nice to me. Why does it sound like he's saying goodbye!? I'll see him tomorrow . . . he's so silly sometimes.

"Thanks Edward. You mean a lot to me too." I said. He gave me a small smile before lightly kissing my forehead and letting me walk past. I continued walking but giving Edward looks over my shoulder. He looked so upset that I felt my heart break for him.

The door was unlocked when I got there. (Strange) My dad was sat in the kitchen reading a newspaper whilst my mom was sat watching some rubbish on TV. I think I went into shock. My mom turned around and waved at me and my dad called hello from the kitchen. I gave them both confused smiles before going upstairs to get ready for bed.

This day is turning out to be so odd! I was just about to get to sleep when my dad called me. I very reluctantly went downstairs.

"What's up dad? I was about to go to sleep." I informed him. He looked worried whilst my mom looked so happy I thought she was going to sing. Very odd.

"The Cullen's just called-" he began but I cut him off.

"Are they okay!?" I demanded. I started to feel nervous, what if one of them is hurt?

"There fine Bella, no need to worry." He sighed. He walked up to me and put a hand on my arm I lifted one eyebrow at him . . . my dad didn't like to touch people – he found it awkward.

"Today was their last day here. They just called to say that they have moved and to wish you the best of luck at school. They also said sorry for not telling you, they thought it was best if you found out like this." Each word stayed in my head. It was being burnt into my memory. I felt like I had been abandoned, I just lost my second family . . . my best friends. I felt like someone had taken half my heart away and ripped it up. Tears started to leave trails down my cheeks but I didn't get rid of them.

I shrugged my dad's hand off and walked upstairs. My body working on its own.

"I'm going to bed." I said in a dead voice. I heard a mumbled "okay" as I slammed my door. I don't know how long I cried, I faintly remember the sky turning dark and the starts looking dead. I ran out tears and all I was doing was sobbing without tears.

I made a promise to my self. I would never let anyone hurt me and leave me again. I would forget about the Cullen's and this summer. I would move on and pretend none of this ever happened.

After I made my promise I fell into the first of many un-easy sleeps and restless nights.

* * *

**Please Review**


	3. You Are Silly Bells

**Lost and Found**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

**Bella is human, the Cullen's are vampires. **

_After I made my promise I fell into the first of many un-easy sleeps and restless nights._

**7 years later. Bella's POV. School cafeteria at lunch. [Bella is 17 in case you can't work that out]**

God this is dull. It's better then being at home, alone, but this is so god dam dull. Do I really look like I want to listen to Jessica's night? She gave me a long dark look before flipping her fake blonde hair over her shoulder, her dark roots were showing and it made her look cheap.

"So Bella what do you think about the new kids?" she asked. I could see her already planning her next attack on me. I pretended not to notice.

"I don't think anything about them. I don't know them and I haven't even looked at them." I told her. I watched as her eyes flashed to Lauren. Here comes the attack.

"Oh okay . . . did you do anything last night?" she asked in a fake voice. A small sadistic smile fell onto her face at the same time as one jumped on to Lauren's. I heard Mike, Angela and Ben all groan.

"No. I didn't." I replied in a dead tone. Her eyes sparkled.

"Not even visit your dad's grave?" she asked in fake concern. I stopped myself from snarling at her. I sat up straighter and looked her dead in the eye.

"Shut it Jessica." I warned. I felt my hands turn into fists as the pain rushed around my body causing my heart to go into over drive.

"You want me to shut it? Like you shut your dad's grave?" she giggled with Lauren. The sentence wasn't even completely out before I jumped out my seat and pulled her out hers. I grabbed her by her hair and slammed her into the wall.

She started to whimper and started to claw at my arms. I kept my breathing easy as I tightened my grip on her hair.

"Yes. I want you to shut it like that!" I said in a calm voice. I could hear her heart going crazy as sweat started to form on her forehead.

"Just because you mom left and your dad committed suicide does not mean you can try to beat me up Swan!" she yelled desperately. I slammed her into the wall again. Ignoring her cry of pain.

"You're not helping your self. You stupid slut!" I screamed at her. She flinched.

"Fuck you cow!" she yelled back. Her voice weak.

"I'd say the same but everyone already has, am I right Jessica?" I asked in a polite voice. I heard people trying to hide their snickers and start agreeing with my comment. She turned completely pale before opening and closing her mouth.

"Ms. Swan. Please but Ms. Stanley down and come to my office . . . we wouldn't want you to catch anything, would we?" The principle said softly but sternly from next to me. I let go of Jessica and followed him out. The clapping and cheering of my name followed us down the hall and into his office.

"Bella." He scolded lightly as he sat in his huge leather chair. I sat on the chair opposite. I tried to hide my giggle at his scolding. He dropped being the principle and became the man who had been looking after me for five years on and off. His eyes looked tired but still twinkled a bright blue. His face has wrinkles indented into it but you could see his laugh-lines. His grey hair styled into a boring style.

"You shouldn't let her get to you like that. Betsy is not going to be happy when I tell her about this." He warned me. Betsy was his wife. They were both in their late sixties and were like my grandparents. They were the only people I had in my life . . . my only family.

"Please don't tell her. She'll be so disappointed at me." I mumbled. He gave me a sad smile before a huge smile jumped onto his face. He looked a few years younger. He sat up straighter and locked his blue eyes with my dark eyes.

"Bella we found you a family. You'll love them; it's actually the new students. They are all adopted so it won't be like they don't know what they are doing." He sang his words to me. I felt a little bit of happiness, but I soon banished it away.

"Oh cool. I bet three months before the realise I'm a lost cause." I said in a dry tone. The last family only lasted three weeks. Pathetic!

He frowned and I looked away from his disappointed face. I hated it when I disappointed him. He was so much like my dad that I always wondered if they were actually related . . . but I'll never know.

"Just give them a try Bella. For me!" he added the last part in a hurry. Knowing that was my weakness. I glared at him before talking his just smiled sweetly at me.

"Fine. But if I win this bet you owe me one of Betsy's chocolate cakes." I took my defeat lightly. I was half contemplating screwing this up just to have some of her cake. It was like heaven on a plate.

He got out his chair and walked over to me. He held out his hand and I grabbed it as I slowly got out the chair . . . I didn't want to fall! He pushed me toward the door and opened it before pushing me out. My eyes stayed on the floor making sure I didn't trip. I did. I started to tip over air but stopped. I was finally learning how to stop falling – after 16 years you would think I had it down to a T . . . but _NO_, I'm only just getting it.

He patted my back before walking away back into the cafeteria. I smiled at his retreating form. I lifted my head to look at my new family.

There were five of them. Each beautiful in their own way. It was practically unfair for them to be that beautiful. There was a blonde girl who looked like a run away super-model; she was wrapped around a boy who must be a body builder. They both smiled at me like they were seeing a long lost friend. The boy had dark curly hair and he looked like he was bouncing up and down.

Next to them was a short girl who _was _bouncing up and down. Her hair was black and spiky; she also looked like a model. She was holding hands with a tall blond boy who looked strong but no way near as strong as the huge one. He seemed to look a bit shocked and he kept looking at me curiously.

Next to them was a boy with red-ish brown hair. He looked stronger then the blond boy and he looked taller to. His eyes her flashing from me to the blond boy. He had to be the most beautiful out of them. They didn't look related apart from their pale skin – even paler then mine and their scorching golden eyes.

"Hi." I said dryly. They may be beautiful but they would give up on me in time. How could I be part of a family as beautiful as this?

"Bella?" the small girl asked. She sounded shocked and her eyes were boring into me. I was used to people looking at me . . . the fake looks of sympathy followed by the heavy sigh and the shake of the head.

Her voice sounded high, almost like Bells.

"Yeh, it's nice to meet you all." I ignored the fact that she didn't sound like she was asking my name, it sounded like she wanted me to say something. Strange.

They all looked at each other with wide eyes and started to mouth stuff to each other. _Typical_. I rolled my eyes and made a loud frustrated sound, their head all snapped to mine. I kept my eyes locked above the space above them.

"I would appreciate it if you waited till I had gone before you started to talk to me. It's called being polite, were you not taught any manners?" I asked them. I didn't let my irritation out into my voice. They all gasped before one of them started to talk.

"Er, were sorry we didn't mean to offend you." The voice sounded higher then the girl. I looked down to see it was the blonde girl. She was looking at me wide eyed.

"Sure. So what are your names?" might as well git this over with. It is polite to found out who I'll be living with for a bit. They all looked at each other before talking.

"I'm Rosalie." The blonde said a little hesitantly

"Emmett." The huge boy said. He sounded really upset. I ignored his tone.

"Jasper." The blond boy said. He was still looking at me like he expected me to break down and cry . . . hardly the case!

"I'm Alice." The small girl looked like she was about to cry . . . what a strange family! I turned to face the last boy.

"Edward." He sounded mad. His eyes were darker and he was looking at me like I had personally wronged him. He kept looking and looking at me.

"Can you quit doing that? It's fucking rude!" I snapped at him. I saw all their eyes widen and jump. My eyes flashed to all of them before I looked down the corridor. I saw Jessica and Lauren storming up to me.

"Sorry." I mumbled to him. He nodded his head before following my glare.

"SWAN!" Lauren screamed. They stopped walking when they were a few meters away from me. Both put their hands on their hips – god they look like my mom. Whores!

I left my new "family" I stormed up to the two slags.

"What!?" I demanded. Lauren poked me in my shoulder with her fake nails, she scratched my exposed skin. I scoffed at her attempt to hurt me.

"You are going to pay!" she whispered. Her hand raised and she tried to connect it with my face. I leant backward and she missed. They both gasped as Lauren started to fall – Hell! She must have put all her power into that.

I laughed once without humour as she started to fall backwards. Jessica decided it was her turn and came at me with her claws out. She jumped forward but I was faster and kicked my leg out. She made an odd sound as her stomach connected with my foot. She bent over and started to dance backwards. Lauren finally fell to the fall with a loud thud and Jessica soon followed. As soon as she was on the ground I straddled her.

"Listen bitch! Ever talk about my dad again and I will make you pay. Call my mom all you want, but if you ever talk about me or my dad you will regret it! Clear?" I snarled at her. She nodded. Before I got off her I patted her right cheek three times . . . like the dog she is.

"Good." I told her happily as I jumped off her.

EW! GOD DAM IT! I'm going to smell like that slut all day now! I brushed my self off and left them on the floor. I could hear them groaning and pushing themselves off the floor. Lauren's fake designer heels were following close behind me. Idiot!

I turned abruptly and smacked my hand into her face. She let out a scream before running back to Jessica. They won't be bothering me for a few weeks. I continued walking towards my new "family". They all were wide eyed and looked murderous.

I stopped when I was directly in front of me.

"Time for class." I said in a bored tone just as the bell rang. I left them and walked towards my biology class.

I sat down at my empty desk and started to get my stuff out. Mike strutted over to me and sat down next to me. I internally groaned.

"Bella, if you ever want to talk. I'm here for you!" he sighed as he started to stroke my arm. I actually threw up in my mouth. I gave him a huge fake smile and went to touch his knee. When I did I noticed that he was a little happy . . . and I do mean a _little_!

"It's okay Mike. I'll be fine, I know I can always come and talk to you but I think I really just need to be on my own for a bit, you understand right?" I asked with fake concern. His eyes filled with lust and I could see that he wanted to say no. He opened his mouth then closed it. I leaned closer so my lips were closer to his ear. I stopped my self from shuddering . . . this is how you deal with people like Mike!

"Please say you understand." I sighed sweetly into his ear. His breathing got heavy and he started to nod his head like the idiot he is. I sat up straight and he stayed glued to the seat. I let out a silent growl.

"You're in my seat!" a dark voice snapped. Mike jumped and he snapped his head to the person who spoke. The person's eyes were dark and he was glaring at Mike like he had just ravished his wife in front of him. Mike jumped up, he looked terrified.

"I'm Mike" he said in a whimper as he held his hand out towards the extremely pissed off person.

"Edward. Don't sit in my seat again!" Edward snapped ignoring Mike's hand. Mike drew it back and practically ran to his seat. I quickly placed my hand over my mouth to cover my giggles. Mike just went from being completely turned on to pissing him self.

Edward sat down gracefully and started to glare at the front of the class.

"That wasn't very nice. It's only a seat." I said lightly once I stopped laughing. He turned to face me quicker then I thought possible.

"And doing what you did to him was completely fair!?" he demanded. He looked my dead in the eye and I didn't look away as I answered him.

"It's that or paying him to leave me alone." I told him honestly with a small smile. His eyes lightened and he smiled back. It was a half smile and it was as beautiful and him. Is it wrong to think that about him?

"You are silly Bells" he said.

* * *

**Please Review. **

**What you think? Hasn't Bella changed**


	4. Sorry

**Lost and Found**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

**Bella is human, the Cullen's are vampires. **

_"You are silly Bells" he said._

Why did that sound so familiar? He called me Bells instead of Bella . . . no one calls me Bells! The name started to dance around my head.

My mind took over and I saw myself sat on a branch, trying to find a way down. I was stuck in a cage of branches that twisted and turned making it impossible to get down. Edward was next to me looking at me with amusement.

I was sat underneath a tree, my eyes stung from crying. Rosalie and Emmett were talking to me softly before Emmett lifted me up like I was a feather.

I was hugging Alice and Jasper asked my questions. He smiled at me and I felt a calm feeling rush around my body.

Esme was cooking; the smell was making my mouth water and my stomach rumble. The Cullen's are sat around me laughing at the odd noises my stomach was making. I smiled at them as I felt happy, my eyes flashed to everyone as I realised they were my family.

Carlisle was telling me everyone's stories. We were in his study and I had just stopped reading a huge section of classics he had given me.

We were all sat in the light and huge living room and Emmett was dancing whilst talking about his amazing sandwich making skills. Even though he doesn't eat. He was trying to impress Rosalie who just pulled me onto her knee and played with my hair.

Edward was kissing my forehead and telling me to stand up for my self before telling me to go inside.

My dad was telling me that they were leaving. I was heart broken. I was crying. My mom was happy my dad looked concerned. I was running up stairs and refusing to come out.

Jacob was telling me about the "cold ones". Jacob was leaving me in the forest. Rosalie and Emmett were finding me.

My mind stopped rushing around my memories and I realised where I was.

I opened my eyes to see Edward looking at me with concern. His golden eyes boring into mine. I jumped up and ran out the class room. I knew I was being followed!

CRAP. No this can't be happening! WHY? They left! All of them . . . I didn't get a single goodbye! I lost them like I lost my dad, they left like my mom.

I started to storm towards the parking lot. I can't live with them! I will not accept them . . . I will not let them hurt me again!

I ignored my car and started to walk towards a large tree. Heck I can't even hide from the stupid freaks (You don't mean that Bella!) because they can smell my blood.

Oh shit they saw me in the hall and in the cafeteria. I bet they think I'm some sort of violent bitch now . . . well I guess in one way I am.

I fell against the tree. Letting my back slide against the hard and cold bark as my head started to spin. How much can once person take?

Human meets a clan of Vampire; they become a second family to the human. Vampires leave, human becomes depressed and promises to forget about them. Human's mom leaves shortly after with her best-friend, whom she has been having an affair with. Human's dad becomes depressed and end up's committing suicide. At the age of 12 human has to plan her dad's funeral. Human is taken in by an old couple. Human is past from family to family as they one by one reject her. Vampires come back and take human into their family. Human finally realizes it is the vampires she knew when she was little and has a break down!

I let out a scream. I could hear it rushing around the whole school. I didn't care! I let out all my locked up anger and pain. I refused to cry. This is nothing to cry about. This is just so . . . I don't know the word! Whatever the word is this situation was it!

I looked up to see the whole Cullen clan – except Esme and Carlisle – surrounding me. I glared at them one by one. Jasper started to clutch his head and he fell to his knees. Alice screamed at started to grab him and pull him up. Edward started to sway and his jaw was locked. He looked like he was holding back a scream.

Rose looked seconds away from crying. Tears filled her eyes but they wouldn't fall. Emmett had his head down and looked weak.

I wanted to say I hate them. I don't. I love them all in a sick and wrong way . . . what sort of fucked up human is I? I couldn't stand seeing Jasper and Edward in so much pain. I made my self calm down. They were my family . . . they _are_ my family.

They all extremely slowly started to calm down. Jasper was leaning on Alice; I knew that if he wasn't as weak as he was now he would have been trying to calm me down. Alice looked petrified yet was starting to get her control back. Rose was standing straighter and clutching Emmett's hand like it was her life line. Emmett was doing the same to her. Edward once again had no one to hold onto. He was crouched down and was stiff – not like he was going to attack, like it was keeping him safe. The pain was clear in his eyes.

Fuck! I feel awful! I only once felt this bad . . . that was at my dad's funeral.

I pushed my self off the ground and walked slowly up to Edward. I grabbed his hand. It seemed colder then I remember. I tugged it, knowing that I was no way near strong enough to pull him up. He got my message and started to get up. He was still stiff.

I looked him directly in the eyes. I felt like I was connected to him. I reluctantly tore my eyes off his and looked at everyone. When I looked at Edward I was begging for forgiveness with my eyes.

I let go of Edward's hand. I missed the cold immediately but I pushed that feeling away.

"Sorry." Was all I could say.

I looked directly as Jasper. He would know if I was being genuine. He smiled softly at me. I slowly looked at Alice; half expecting her to attack me for making her husband go through pain. She looked thoughtful before she danced up to me. She took my hands in her small cold ones before pulling me onto the ground. She sat with her legs crossed, I copied her.

"I guess we kind of deserved that, didn't we?" she sighed sadly. I blinked and everyone was sat around us. I bet we look odd.

"No. You didn't! I'm really sorry I didn't know that was going to happen. I made my self forget you when you left . . . I didn't think I would ever see you again." I told her honestly.

"You made your self forget us?" Rose asked. I could hear how hurt she was. I winced at her tone.

"I was only ten." I defended my self in a soft voice. She giggled before hugging me.

"I'm sorry about Charlie and your mom." Emmett said as he pulled me away from Rose and hugged me. I heard her growl at him, I bit my lip to stop from laughing.

"It was out of everyone's hands. He's happy now and I have no idea about my mom but I don't care." I told him honestly.

We fell into a comfortable silence which was soon broken.

"BELLA!" Jacob screamed as he barged the school door open. He started storming over to me. He looked like a smaller version of Emmett. His stupid hair now tired back and falling against his back.

I stood up and sighed. I looked at Edward's pissed off expression, it was almost as bad as when he was talking to Mike – I have to ask about that.

"Stay. Don't go all crazy vampire family on him please. Well actually I won't care but it's not nice." I mumbled as I pushed myself off the ground and walked towards Jacob.

We both stopped at his bike. He took a step so he was clearly in my personal bubble. He toward over me. The smell of wood and oil filled my nose.

"What the hell did you do to my girlfriends?" he demanded. I wanted to scoff, like hell they were his girlfriends.

"I wouldn't call them girlfriends. More sex buddies." I told him dryly. Yes I bet he was upset that I beat up his two _girlfriends_!

"No Bella. You were my sex buddy. Remember that night when we did it . . . six times. Who knew you could move like that?" he said in a fake far-off voice.

"You are such a little shit! I was god dam drunk and you took advantage of me! I have higher standards then you. HECK I'd rather fuck Mike then you!" I screamed at him. His eyes flashed black and he leaned down so his lips were above mine . . . he is not trying to kiss me?

"In your wet-dreams Jacob. I am not going to kiss you!" I told him sternly before storming back to my family. I hard Jacob shout a long list of insults at me.

When I got back to the Cullen's they looked livid. Jasper and Emmett had their arms around the others. Trying to make it look like they _weren't_ holding them back. I couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"Welcome to high school." I mumbled. Rose danced out of Emmett's grip.

"Bella why are you wearing clothes that are at least two sizes two big?" she asked as she eyes my clothes. URG fuck! God I can't tell her she will actually go and rip Jacob's head off.

* * *

**Please Review. **

**Yeh - i am that mean to leave you on that cliffie . . . i will tell you, it's not what you think . . . or is it?**


	5. Okay EW

**Lost and Found**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

**Bella is human, the Cullen's are vampires. **

_"Bella why are you wearing clothes that are at least two sizes two big?" she asked as she eyes my clothes. URG fuck! God I can't tell her she will actually go and rip Jacob's head off._

"I'll tell you later?" It came out like a question and in a squeak. She shrugged before nodding. Jasper looked directly at me with concern and confusion and I warned him not to talk about my emotions with my eyes. He lifted his eyes up and down, signalling a yes to me.

Jasper quickly looked at Edward. I followed his gaze and noticed that Edward looked heart broken and seemed to be fighting against his temper.

We abounded my truck – well the truck I sort of stole from Jacob. They wanted to run back but I was trying to explain why I did not want to be carried by Edward.

"Because I'm not ten years old. That's why!" I yelled at them. Emmett chuckled.

"Bella we are all over a hundred. You can't play the age card on us." He informed me. I huffed before giving my hand to Edward; he smiled triumphantly before flinging me onto his back.

Just like that I was flying. It only lasted a few minute and then I was back at the Cullen's house. I remember thinking it was a dream house. It looked better then I remembered.

I started to get excited when I realized I would be seeing Esme and Carlisle again. I jumped off Edward's back and they all stood still. I groaned at them and motioned for them to enter their own house.

When they didn't move I glared at them before leaving them outside.

"Gosh vampires are weird." I mumbled as I opened the door. Esme ran at me, as beautiful and as young as ever. I gave her a huge smile before hugging her hugely. She had always been a mom to me . . . WOW now she kind of was!

"HEY! That is so unfair. We get you complaining about our lack of manners but she gets a hug!?" Emmett demanded in outrage. I turned to face him but let my eyes search the house. It was the same.

"I didn't remember you. You were all talking about me when I was right in front of you, or do you not remember brother of mine?" I giggled at him.

"Good point sister of mine." He chuckled back.

"Bella, you didn't remember them?" Carlisle asked sounding shocked. When did he get here? I went to sit down on one of the leather sofas. They all followed my lead. They sat in their couples. Edward sat next to me . . . I felt this weird electrical feeling pulse through me – odd!

"I made my self forget you all. I was only ten!" I started to defend myself again.

"Carlisle you should see her she beat the shit out of these two sluts. It was frickin awesome!" Jasper suddenly said. I actually went into shock – Jasper of all people! Oh he was made during a war . . . makes more sense now.

I blushed before looking at Esme and Carlisle. They both gave me scolding looks. I sighed.

"I had a reason." I defended myself lightly. Rose came and saved me from the wrath of disappointed parents.

"She really did. It's not like she bite them or anything." She said in an off hand tone.

"I didn't want to catch anything." I mumbled under my breath. Of course they all heard me and started to laugh.

"So when did you all come back?" I asked changing the subject. I looked at Carlisle as he was the leader so it was his decision. I saw his eyes flash to Edward who looked away with a bit of an ashamed look – I think if he was human he would have blushed.

"We like Forks and of course we all missed you. We started to move back but then we heard about your situation" – I flinched; I said I was fine with the whole situation of being alone but I wasn't – "we put in the adoption forms. They were faked, as technically we are all dead but they thought we were the best candidates. I have to admit Bella you do have a bit of a track record of families" he said in a strangely concerned tone.

"Yeh well I wasn't the most . . . loving daughter to them all." I told him honestly. He smiled sadly at me but seemed to accept it.

Rose was suddenly in front of me. She moved her hand slowly in front of me and lifted both her perfect eyebrows.

"You know how I_ always_ trip?" I asked. They all nodded and I internally groaned "Well I went through a long faze of not looking were I went at all! I walked into . . . three parked cars. Too many trees to count and one moving car. I wear larger clothes as I have a scar that goes from my left shoulder to my left foot. The material used to cling to it making it extremely painful so I wore bigger clothes. I don't need to now – I guess I do it out of habit." I explained. They all gasped.

"How did you get the scar?" They all asked at the same time. Jezz that was freaky.

"When the moving car hit me it sent me along the road on my side. I have no idea how but it did. You know my truck?" I asked everyone but Carlisle and Esme, they nodded.

"It was Jacob's and he was driving it. He gave it to me so I wouldn't sue him or something like that." I finished with a shrug.

Rose actually let out a scream of outrage. I moved closer to Edward who wrapped his arm around me as I was practically on his knee. That electric sensation rushed through me again. She quickly snapped out of it and smiled apologetically at me.

"Bella. You are a Cullen now! You can not wear stuff like that, plus I already have your new wardrobe." Alice told me. I didn't even bother to protest. It was Alice, what could I do about it?

"Sure Alice. Just don't dress me like a slut." I mumbled. Emmett was suddenly looking down at me. He looked like an angry big brother who caught his sister sneaking in at 4am. Edward let go of me, he seemed to do it reluctantly – must be my imagination.

"You slept with him? Why were you drunk? You're not even legal yet! Doesn't that count as rape!?" he demanded.

"I said I was drunk. I was drunk because my dad had just committed suicide and no it doesn't count as rape as I slept with him willingly. Emmett this town is so boring I'm surprised people aren't having sex as soon as they get to high school." I told. I ignored all the gasps and muttering under their breaths.

"You only slept with him once right!?" he demanded again. Dear god its like been interrogated by the police.

"Yes Emmett, I only slept with him once." I spoke clearly.

"You haven't slept with anyone since, right?" Jasper suddenly demanded. I glared at him. What are they tag teaming me?

"I don't see what my sex life has to do with you but I've only slept with Jacob." I glared out the wall of windows.

"I don't see how you can all complain about my sex life. You all were practically sex addicts when I was younger or have you all matured now?" I snapped. I did that when I was embraced.

"Yes but we are all legal!" Emmett yelled. I stood up so I could yell at him better.

"How can you be legal? Your all dead!" I yelled back. He grunted knowing that I was right.

"Right now that's over. Can I know where I am sleeping as I am the only one who sleeps." I asked Esme.

She smiled slowly at me before looking a bit reluctant to answer me.

"Now dear. You see Alice turned to spear bedroom into a dressing room for everyone and it has everyone's clothes in, including yours." She spoke slowly, like she was expecting me to explode at her.

"Okay." I mumbled. Letting the word stretch out.

"So you'll be sleeping in Edward's room." She said quietly. I gasped at her. I turned to face Edward who was watching me carefully.

"But it's _his_ room!" I mumbled. I can't just take his room . . . it was his private space.

"Bella it's not like he uses the bed we got you. Unless you two start to _rock each others world_. And you both jump each other every night!" Emmett said as he wiggled his eyebrows at us. I turned bright red and hide my head in my hands.

"Fuck you Emmett!" Edward and I snapped at the same time, causing everyone else to laugh.

"Fine, just don't walk in on me changing or I'll pay people to sing a really annoying song in their head whenever they are around you." I warned Edward. He smiled slowly at me before talking.

"Sure. Just don't mess up my CD's." he warned. I smiled at him knowing it should be okay.

The rest of the night past quickly. It was strange when I was the only one going to bed.

"Emmett don't even try anything funny tonight or I personally make your life hell!" I yelled as I opened my door (God that sounds odd) I saw a large bed that was covered in golden blankets. I started to get changed when I realized I need to get my clothes from the spear room.

I walked in and saw a huge wall full of clothes . . . and that was only my section. Each bit was labelled with the type of clothes. I got to the sleep stuff and I couldn't think straight.

"WHAT THE FUCK ALICE?" I screamed as I quickly went through all of it. Each piece looked like it belonged in a porn video.

"You'll look hot." She sighed simply. I didn't even jump – heck I was used to them jumping out on me.

"Whatever." I mumbled as I grabbed a light blue lace dress thing. I stormed back into my room and slammed the door shut. I got changed and ignored what I looked like in the mirror. I needed a drink . . . of water that is – but vodka might help right now!

I walked down the stairs slowly and ignored everyone. I stormed into the kitchen and grabbed a glass before filling it with water and walking into the living room. I finally looked at everyone and I was shocked.

Emmett's mouth was hanging open and he looked very confused. Rosalie was smirking at me – the same way Alice was. Jasper was shaking his head and went to hit Edward on the back of his head. Edward had frozen with his foot hovering over the ground. His mouth was larger then Emmett's and his eyes were glued to me. Esme and Carlisle weren't there – thank god!

I glared at Rose and Alice – knowing they both picked my wardrobe. They smiled innocently at me.

"Fuck you guys!" I said. Emmett snapped his mouth shut.

"Yikes Bella, I didn't actually know it was you!" Emmett admitted. I started at him . . . idiot.

"You're an idiot." I told him simple.

"Fuck you Bella." He replied.

"Can't I'm not legal and my crazy ass big brother would come and hunt you down." I replied with a snicker before walking upstairs.

I put the water down on the desk at the other side of the room before getting in the bed. My head hit the pillow and I fell in the best sleep I have had in seven years. It wasn't full of dreams or nightmares. Every now and then I swear I felt something cold brush against my forehead. Well what ever it was – it was helping me sleep.

I opened my eyes when an alarm started to blast in my ear. I knew the song well it was "Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon". I started to sing it as I went to find some clothes for today.

I got the bit that said "Everyday stuff". I groaned.

"Alice!" I called lightly. Knowing she could hear me. She skipped into the room, followed closely by Rose who had a really bad case of sex hair.

I tried to hide my snicker but it didn't work.

"What are you snickering at?" Alice asked as she started to go through the hangers.

"Rose." I said simply. She looked offended for a second. "You have such a bad case of sex hair its un-true." I told her honestly. She shrugged before flicking her hair and blowing me a kiss.

I laughed but stopped abruptly as Alice handed me my clothes.

"Hell no!" was all I said as I shoved them back at her. She didn't seem bothered. I found out why when she grabbed my arm and the clothes and ran me into my own room.

"I'm not going to win am I?" I asked more to my self than them.

"Nope." I screamed as that was Edward's voice. I clutched at my crazy beating heart and I turned to face him.

"How long have you been there?" I demanded. He shrugged before flicking through some CD's he had in his hands as he lay on the leather sofa I used to sleep on when I was younger.

"Long enough to hear you sing." He said simply. I groaned. His eyes flashed to mine before he looked away ashamed. I squinted my eyes at him . . . he was lying.

"Well get out so I can get changed into the porn clothes your sister is making me wear." I told him.

"What sort of crap porn do you watch Bella?" Rose giggled. I ignored her and motioned for them all to leave. They did.

I looked around the room and noticed a door that wasn't there before. I opened it and saw it was a bathroom – thank Jesus. I practically ran into the shower. When I finally felt clean and relaxed I walked into my room and got changed into the stupid clothes Alice was making me wear.

My scar was almost faded now. Why did I wear such large clothes for so long? I looked at my self in the mirror and tried not to shudder. I had a black skirt that went to just above my knees and a silver top that made my chest look bigger but it didn't make me look like a slut. She gave me some black shoes with a silver pattern on them. I let my hair dry naturally knowing it would curl lightly and look good with this outfit.

I guess I looked okay! Oh dear god . . . people at school are going to flip.

I walked down stairs and went to grab a pop-tart but Esme was already in the kitchen cooking way to much food for just me. I went up to her and lightly kissed her cheek before sitting down.

"Esme are you actually trying to make me put weight on?" I asked as she put down a huge plate in front of me. She smiled slowly at me before turning away – she was!

"Esme." I scolded softly. She laughed her bell like laugh before sitting next to me.

"Bella, I'm sorry that we left. You had to go through so much and we weren't there. I truly feel terrible." She told me sadly. I grabbed her hand.

"You're here now, be happy." I told her honestly as I grabbed a piece of toast and went into the living room. I was munching on my toast as we all got into Emmett's jeep – he wanted to cause a scene obviously.

"Thank god Edward is practically a doctor." Emmett suddenly said as we reached school and was all sitting under the tree we had sat at yesterday. We still had ages until school started but a few people were here. Including Mike.

"Why?" Rose asked. Mike saw me and his eyes widened. He seemed to be having his little problem again.

"Because that boy is about to have a heart attack." Emmett chuckled as Mike summoned me over. I groaned but pushed my self off the ground and went to him. I straitened my skirt out and pulled it down a bit.

I stooped when I was at a close but not close to him. He took a step forward and I groaned. He didn't hear me.

"Bella." He panted at me. Okay – EW. I turned my head slightly and looked at my family. Rose and Alice were falling over laughing. Jasper was clutching Emmett's and Edward's arms as they looked pissed.

"Hey Mike." I said finally. He clearly checked me out and frowned at him.

"Do you fucking mind!? I don't like it when you do that!" I snapped at him. His eyes snapped to mine and they were filled with lust.

"Bella I need help." He finally said. I stopped my self from saying "I know"

"Okay?"

"I'm failing biology and I need you to tutor me." He finally said. He took another step forward. That was a lie. Mike and I were at the top of the class.

"Sorry. No can do." I told him. Crossing my arms across my chest. He followed my arms and started to stare at my chest – DAM ALICE!

"Don't do that you pig!" I snapped. He continued doing it; my hand was acing to slap him. I need to make him stop . . . I need an idea . . . I looked at my family and locked eyes with Edward. An idea flashed into my head.

* * *

**Please Review. **

**Don't you just love Emmett . . . and Mike **


	6. See What You Do To Me Bella

**Lost and Found**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

**Bella is human, the Cullen's are vampires. **

_"Don't do that you pig!" I snapped. He continued doing it; my hand was acing to slap him. I need to make him stop . . . I need an idea . . . I looked at my family and locked eyes with Edward. An idea flashed into my head._

"Mike if you don't stop I'll get my boyfriend. He's very protective and can't stand it when other men look at me." I bluffed. He finally stopped looking at my chest and looked me in the eyes. His blue eyes were squinted.

"You don't have a boyfriend." He said simply. He seemed to be trying to convince him self that. Here goes nothing.

"I do. I'm warning you Mike . . . he won't he happy with you, you've met him already." He finally stopped checking me out; he had gone back to doing it. He looked absolutely terrified for a second.

"Who is it?" he demanded but it came out in a whimper. My eyes flashed to Edward who was watching with wide eyes, his jaw was tense. I tilted my head a bit telling him to come over. He walked at a fast human speed and wrapped his cold arms around my waist. I ignored how my body didn't want to reject his touch.

"Me." Edward snapped. Mike started to walk backwards and put on a fake smile. I saw him cross his legs, trying to hide his problem.

"So you can tutor me because you have a boyfriend?" he asked slowly. I nodded.

"You know, we need couple time and what not." I said like it wasn't a big deal. I felt Edward pull me closer to his chest and I stopped myself from sighing – what the hell is happening?

"Okay. I'll talk to you in class." He mumbled as he shot a glare at Edward whose eyes were now black with a tint of gold in them. I smiled slowly at Mike as he started to walk away.

As soon as he was gone I quickly turned and threw my arms around Edward's neck and hugged him. I could feel his tense stomach. His whole body was pressed against mine and I tried to fight the waves of lust that where flowing through me. I slowly unlocked my arms when around his neck and pulled away. I looked at Edward to see that his head was tipped back and his eyes were closed. His jaw was locked and he seemed to be concentration of something.

"Sorry about that." I mumbled. I tried to fight the embarrassment. Maybe Jasper had been playing a trick by making me lust after Edward. He took a deep breath before talking a step back. My mind screamed for me to hold him again. Thank god he can't hear me.

"Its okay." His voice was heavy. I must have embarrassed him. I straightened out my skirt and walked back to the Cullen's they were all watching with wide eyes. They started to talk but I blocked out the conversation. I was in my own little dream world. I felt a warm and large hand on my shoulder; I jumped and scowled when I saw Jacob glaring at the Cullen. Did they all just snarl? Did he just snarl back?

"Bella I need a word!" Jacob said as he pulled me up. I sighed before following him . . . he kept walking and walking.

We walked to the opposite side of the parking lot when he finally stopped. Another bad thing, like I couldn't hate the Cullen's I couldn't hate Jacob (I say I do . . . but I don't – just a strong dislike). He was in every bit of my life. It sucked! We were best friends at one point . . . thus how we ended up sleeping together. He skipped two grades so he is in my grade. You wouldn't believe he was 15, he doesn't act or looks like one.

The other thing about Jacob and why we have some fucked up connection. I'm the only person who knows about him. Yes I made my self forget about the Cullen's but I didn't forget the legends. So yes my ex-best friend is in fact a werewolf.

"What?" I asked when he just looked at me like I was crazy. I could see his hands were shaking.

"You know what they are right?" he demanded. OH!

"Does it matter what they are? I was best friends with you and look what you are." I said as I looked at him. He glared at me and I glared back. It was like we were little kids again.

"But they are monsters!" he whispered. He actually sounded scared for me. I let my hard shell drop a bit.

"Jake, I'm fine. They aren't going to hurt me." I told him honestly. He nodded before his eyes flashed to them. He glared before he looked back at me. His eyes connected with mine.

"If they do. You come to me first. Got it!" he told me. For a second it was like I had my best friend back. The boy who held me as I sobbed at my dad's funeral. The boy who helped me out of my depression.

"Oh and I really am sorry that I ran you over. You should watch where you walk. I almost had a heart attack." He told me honestly. I went into shock when he clasped my small hands in his large warm hands.

"Are you trying to say that you missed me Jacob Black?" I giggled at him. He let out a bellowing laugh before he nodded his head.

"Yeh I think I am trying to say that Bella Swan." He answered. I smiled at him before pulling my hands out of his grasp.

"I missed you too Jacob Black." I informed him. He put his large arm around my shoulder and we sat down on the grass. Okay this might look a little odd – but this is how we are . . . were. This is how we were!

"Okay, are you going to go back to being a jerk when school starts?" I asked. I wanted to know so that I wouldn't feel so hurt when it happened. He sighed before answering.

"No. I know you trust them Bella, but I can't. Your going to need me, and I'll be honest I need you too. I really want to become friends again. I'm truly sorry for being such a shit to you." I couldn't stop my self my smiling. I had my Jacob back . . . he used to be my sun and now my days seem brighter then ever before.

"It's okay. I'll see you around Jacob. You do know I'm going to be your crazy ass best friend Bella again? Maybe we shouldn't go jumping of cliffs this time . . . oh and we shouldn't be able to drink near each other." I started to ramble as my mind flashed through all my memories with Jacob.

"Sure sure. Got to admit it though, that was a good night. I didn't mean what I said yesterday . . . we only did it once." He chuckled at me. I shoved his shoulder – he hardly felt it . . . stupid werewolf. I got up and straightened my skirt. He got up also.

"Talk to you later?" I asked as I started to walk back to the Cullen's. My mind shut off as I saw each of their livid faces. I looked away and tried to stop the tears forming in my eyes.

"Yeh." Jacob said in a far off voice. "Don't worry. I bet they are just a little mad that their human baby sister is friends with a werewolf. Oh I bet they were totally out of it when they learnt we slept together." He said with a chuckle. I couldn't help but smile.

"They weren't best pleased. It was like I was being interrogated by police. They aren't your biggest fans." I told him honestly. He smiled sadly at me before drawing me into a hug that made me feel like a five year old.

"As much as I hate to do this . . . you should go back to them." He mumbled. I kissed his cheek before turning around and walking to the Cullen's. I walked slowly towards them. I didn't have to look at them to know they were all staring at me. Their eyes will be dark and they won't want to listen to my explanation.

I finally looked up and I was correct. Edward looked so mad and almost hurt that I couldn't stand it. We waited in a painful silence. It must have looked like a stand off. Cullen's vs Swan.

"Bella you coming to English?" Angela called from the main door. I practically ran up to her. She looked amused by my eagerness.

"I take it your not doing so good with your new family." She sighed as she opened the door to our English class. She sat down in front of me and she tried to stop her giggle when Mike pranced into class and took his seat next to me.

"No, it's just that they are mad at me. I made friends with Jacob today." I told her. She smiled.

"I'm glade Bella." She sighed as she turned around and started to do her work. I followed her lead until I felt a hand on my knee. It was sweaty. I knew straight away it was Mike's hand. I grabbed his hand and flung it off my knee. I leant over to him.

"Don't ever do that again you bastard. I swear Edward will kill you if he finds out!" I whispered into his ear. My voice dripping with more venom then needed. It was surprisingly easy to pretend that Edward was my boyfriend – strange. The rest of the lesson was uneventful as were all my class up till lunch.

I left the class and glared as Mike was waiting for me outside. I stayed silent as I stormed into the cafeteria. I could feel him following me. Does he think because I have a fake boyfriend he can follow me?

I got into the lunch line and just got a drink. Where to sit? I should sit at my normal table . . . it would be rude to just leave like that. My eyes flashed to the Cullen's. They all had trays full of food and were all watching me.

I felt someone tug at my arm. I growled as I faced Mike. He looked paler then normal.

"What?" I snapped. He started to pull me over to my normal table. I sighed before shaking him off and sitting next to Angela. Jessica and Lauren both had huge amounts of make up on as they tried to hide the marks I gave them. Jacob was sat in the middle of them looking disgusted with them. Angela smiled at me and opened her mouth but Mike cut her off. We both growled at him.

"So Bella you going to help me yet?" Mike asked from opposite me. I wanted to bang my head on the table.

"No Mike I'm fucking not going to help you. I told you why I can't." I said slowly.

"Well if you wanted to be with your boyfriend, why are you here?" he yelled at me. Mike actually yelled at me! Big mistake.

"Because you pulled me here you fuck-tard! You know what; I will go sit with him. If you ever touch me or follow me again I swear I am going to make you pay, got it?" I screamed at him as I pushed the chair away and stormed over to the Cullen's.

I could feel the anger and annoyance pulsing through me. I grabbed the only spear chair left at the Cullen's table, it was next to Edward. I still hadn't talked to any of them since this morning. I put my arms on the table and rested my head against the cool fake wood.

"Bella wh-" Emmett started to talk. I could hear his anger in his voice. I didn't lift my head as I cut him off.

"Don't start!" I snapped as I closed my eyes. It was silent for a few seconds before my fake sleep was disrupted by yelling from my normal table.

"Go and fucking apologise before I personally rip your balls off!" that was Jacob. I lifted my head to see that Jacob was fuming and was pushing Mike towards the Cullen's table.

Mike walked up to me like he was a child being told off by his mom. I turned in my seat and started to tap my fingers against my arm. I waited and waited but all he did was look at me. All of a sudden Edward had pulled me onto his lap and started to play with my hair. I froze. What the fuck?

"Play along." Edward breathed into my ear. And I did. I made my self relax and relax into Edward's chest. Oh dear god this feels good . . . that cant be right.

"You know Mike you should apologise soon. That Jacob person looks a little mad." Edward said in a fake distracted tone, but I heard the anger that filled his voice.

"Right. Sorry Bella for following you around, dragging you to our table and touching your knee in English." He hurried out his words. People started to laugh at him. He did sound like a stalker. I was about to say something with suddenly I felt Edward's lips against my jaw.

"Okay. See you in biology." I was supposed that I got my words out. They sounded breathless but I got them out. I saw him walk away and I quickly turned to face Edward who had been placing feather light kisses along my neck

"Why the hell did you do that? Were you trying to give me a heart attack?" I demanded softly – I wanted to add that I almost jumped him because of that, but I didn't.

"Mike wasn't buying your lie; he didn't think we looked like a couple. So I decided to make us look like a couple." He said like it was obvious.

"Okay." Was all I could say. I moved back to my own seat and Emmett started to question me.

"You made friends with Jacob today?" Emmett asked. I groaned.

"He can hear you, you know! And yes I did, I'm fully aware that you were all watching our conversation. I don't see what the deal is; he was and is my friend. He was a jerk and he's sorry, I forgave him like I forgave you for leaving without saying goodbye!" I said each word slowly. I felt extremely bad, I was hitting below the belt.

"Low blow Bella." Edward snapped his voice full of pain.

"I know. I'm sorry but I am going to be friends with Jacob Black." I said simply, my tone made it clear that they weren't going to change my mind. They all finally seemed to accept it but they weren't happy.

Lunch pasted quickly and so did the rest of my lessons. I was driving my truck back as I left it here yesterday. I told the Cullen's to go and that I'd be back in half an hour.

I got in to my truck and was greeted by the loud thunder like roar. I smirked to my self, I love my truck. There was three taps on the passenger window. I jumped and saw Jacob grinning at me. I opened my door and he climbed in.

"What's up Jacob?" I asked as I turned the heat down. I had my own space heater now. He grinned at me.

"Want to go somewhere to catch up?" he sounded like he expected me to turn him down. I smiled brightly at him before ramming my keys into the ignition.

"Where to?" I asked after a few minutes of driving. He told me directions and we ended up a few miles away from the Cullen's. We were parked at the side of the road and got out and sat under a tree. We used to come here when we were younger as I didn't want to be in my house or go to his house as I didn't want to see Billy as he had been my dad's best friend.

"So you're dating a vampire?" he asked after a few seconds silence. He sounded a little hurt but mainly repulsed. He closed his eyes and moved closer to me.

"Nope. I just told Mike that because he wanted me to help him out after school . . . and you and I both know what he wanted." I finished with a shudder. Jacob chuckled before moving directly in front of me.

"You know I'm getting slightly pissed off at all my friends for being super fast." I mumbled.

"Bella, do you think if I hadn't of been so much of a jerk that we would have worked out?" he asked as he grabbed my hand lightly. He started to play with my fingers and a shiver ran down my spine.

"Probably, but I would have always been waiting for you to imprint on someone else." I told him honestly.

"I don't think I'm going to imprint." He mumbled.

"I'm sure you will. She's going to have to be one god dam amazing chick to tame the great man slag Jacob Black." He chuckled at his new nickname. He was suddenly very close to me; I could hear my heart going into over drive. He put on of my hands over his heart. It was beating like crazy; each one of my heartbeats was met by three of his.

"See what you do to me Bella?" he asked. His eyes locked with mine and all I could do was nod. He smiled at me and I could feel the lust poring out from both of us.

"Jacob, I should get back. They will start to worry." I said quietly. He ignored me and came closer; his warm lips looked so inviting and familiar. Just when I thought he was going to place them on my lips he moved them down to my jaw and down my neck. Leaving a warm sensation ripping through my body. His kisses were hard and urgent. Not soft and loving.

He continued to kiss my jaw but my mind wasn't focused on him anymore. All I could do was compare his kisses to the kisses Edward had given me. I realized I didn't want Jacob to be kissing me . . . I wanted Edward to be kissing me. I'd fallen for Edward!

* * *

**Please Review - hows that for drama people. **

**Oh it gets better . . . Edward's POV will be in the next chapter - maybe. **


	7. It's You

**Lost and Found**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

**Bella is human, the Cullen's are vampires. **

_He continued to kiss my jaw but my mind wasn't focused on him anymore. All I could do was compare his kisses to the kisses Edward had given me. I realized I didn't want Jacob to be kissing me . . . I wanted Edward to be kissing me. I'd fallen for Edward!_

Edward started to flood my mind. Everything I felt about him became clear . . . I'm in love with him!

"Jacob stop!" I gasped. He reluctantly stopped and moved away looking pissed off. I jumped up and walked back to my truck. Once I was safely inside my truck I turned to face him. He was stood up now. He looked angry and his eyes were black.

"I've got to get back." I called out the window before I put the truck into drive and drove like crazy for the last few minutes of my ride home. I saw the familiar house that was now my home. I locked my car in the garage before storming through the house and up to my room.

How could I have fallen for Edward? Why did I have to fall for the one person who would never want me back!? I fell onto my bed and actually cried. Yes, Bella frickin Swan cried because she's in love – Yes LOVE – with Edward fucking Cullen.

There was a series of loud banging on my door. I ignored it and carried on crying.

"Bella if you don't open this door I'm busting it open!" Emmett yelled. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at the door.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed. He was silent for a second but I knew he hadn't left.

"Did he hurt you Bella? I can smell Jacob all over your clothes!" Emmett roared. I just cried harder.

"No. He didn't hurt me. Piss off Emmett!" I yelled as I pushed myself off the bed and jumped into the shower. I started to think about Jacob and how mad he looked but soon he shifted into Edward when I came back from talking to Jacob in the morning.

I jumped out the shower realizing that it might get rid of the smell on me but it was still all over my clothes. I can't think about Jacob without think about Edward – this is a total shit-stick!

I changed into the night gown that now was not the worse of my problems. I unlocked my door before calling Alice and Rose. They were in my room as soon as I had called them.

"I need you to burn them." I said as I pointed toward the head of clothes. I waited for the looks of shock and disbelieve to come but they didn't. They seemed quiet happy with it.

"Thank god. They were making the house smell." Rose sighed as she picked them up like they were covered in the deadliest disease in the world before she ran out the room. Alice stayed in my room and sat down on my bed.

"I didn't think you would take it like that Bella. You really are a strange human." She sighed; I went to sit next to her, giving her an odd look.

"I mean if I found out I loved someone I wouldn't start crying hysterically." She was talking to me like we were picking what drink to have not about me being in love.

"Well you try being in love with someone who won't love you back." I snapped. She gave me a look of disbelieve.

"And how did you know anyway?" I asked.

"You are aware that I'm married to Jasper? Or have you forgotten that?" she snickered at me. I snorted at her, she grabbed my hand lightly.

"Bella, maybe you should open your eyes a bit more." She sighed before she left the room. What the hell does that mean?

I was still thinking about what Alice had said when Emmett barged into my room. He looked worried and panicked. I quickly forgot about my problems and waited for him to explain what was wrong with him.

He didn't say anything all he did was storm up to me and grab my arm before throwing me onto his back. Just like that he was running out the house and dancing around trees. This part of the forest looked strangely familiar. It had only been a few seconds since I had been in my room before I was put back on the ground.

I looked at Emmett, waiting for an explanation.

"You'll see." Was all he said before he gently pushed me forwards. I heard a few leaves move – he had ran back home. I carried on walking. Okay this is more than a little crazy!

I started to walk; this seems like the beginning of a horror movie. I only had to walk for a minute until I come across the place that I had loved when I was ten. Mine and Edward's place. It was as beautiful as I remembered. The meadow still took my breath away.

Why did Emmett make me come here? Why did he stop me from trying to understand Alice's words?

I entered the meadow and looked around. My heart stopped beating when my eyes landed on the person in the middle of the meadow. Edward was sat glaring into the nothingness

He didn't seem to even know I was here. I knew he could hear my heartbeat but he didn't turn to face me. See, he can't and won't ever love me.

I continued walking until I was leaning down over him. He still didn't see me. That pissed me off a little. I said his name quietly three times but he still ignored me. I could feel my blood boil at his rejection of my presence.

I sat down next to him. Waiting for my anger to mellow before I even dared to talk to him again. When I was semi-calm I decided to try again.

"Edward." I said clearly. He shook his head and put his head in his hands. He looked so venerable and weak.

"Okay that's just a little rude, you know!" I snapped at him.

"God I've gone insane. I'm actually imagining her now!" he mumbled to himself before he hit his head.

"What?" the confusing was very clear in my voice. I put my hand on his arm to get his attention. He jumped like I had given him an electric shock before he turned slowly to face me. His golden eyes were huge and full of disbelieve. He started to shake his head again.

"You know it would be nice if you could stop shaking your head at me." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry?" he offered. He looked like a child who had been scolded by his mother.

"So, you think you're insane?" I said after a few seconds of silence. He seemed deep in thought before he answered. This has to be one of the strangest conversations I have ever had.

"I did. I'm not to sure now." He finally said.

"You seemed fine at school." It was like we were talking about anything but the sanity of my man . . . Vampire . . . man that I love. That does sound odd. He barked out a sarcastic laugh before looking at me like I was insane.

"Fine in school?" his voice was covered in disbelieve, he didn't let me answer. "Today was far from fine. I spent the whole day listening to peoples sick and fucked up thoughts about you and I do mean fucked." He shuddered.

"I bet that was uncomfortable for you. I mean you see me like a sister so that must have been weird." I mumbled putting on a fake smile.

"Bella I can honestly say that I never thought of you as a little sister. When you were little you were my only friend who wasn't related to me. I know that sounds strange but its true." Well that was something I didn't think I would hear.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked. Changing the subject. He sighed before answering.

"I come here because I needed to think and because this used to be our place, I guess. I was at home, you know, when you came back. I read Jasper's thoughts . . . I'm happy for you. I can't understand why you were crying though." He spoke in a far off voice. His voice became forced and hard when he said he was happy for me.

"What was Jasper thinking?" I asked slowly.

"He was focused on your emotions." His voice was hard again and he was glaring at the trees. I'm so confused.

"Then how come you don't know why I was crying?" my sentence had only just came out my mouth before he answered.

"Most humans don't cry when they fall in love Bella." He snapped at me. I leaned away from him. That hurt! I'm not sure why it hurt so much but it did. It was like he was mad at me, is he that repulsed with me for being in love with him

"Most humans don't fall in love with someone who won't love them back!" I all but yelled back. He turned to face me, it was clear to see that he was confused. I just glared at him.

"Jacob will love you back." He said slowly. His voice was covered with pain, I didn't understand the reason behind it but I would find out. He thinks I love Jacob!!?

"Do you think I love Jacob?" I asked slowly. This was fucked up.

"Don't you?" he sounded surprised and the smallest amount hopeful. Why would he sound hopeful?

"No!" I yelled.

"You don't love Jacob?" he was clearly confused. If I answer this questions he's going to ask who I do love . . . and I know I'll end up telling him – someone shoot me now!

"I don't love Jacob." I said quietly. We were both silent for a few minutes. I was silently begging for a subject change.

"Mike?" he asked. He practically spit his name.

"Mike what?"

"Do you love Mike?" he sounded like he was trying to figure out a game.

"Yes Edward. I am in love with the prevent Mike, his rocking hot body makes me want to jump him each time I see him." I said sarcastically at him. I mean, _come on_ MIKE, really?

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to wait to meet him when with everyone else? Are you going out with him? When are you bringing him to meet us all? I mean we are your family we have a right to know who you're dating!" my mouth popped open when he finished. I didn't fail to notice that he had a half-crazy look in his eyes. It was like this conversation was causing him physical pain.

"No, I'm not going out with him. He doesn't know, I don't think you'll be happy when I tell you." I sighed quietly. He took a deep breath and moved closer to me – I couldn't stop the hyper-awareness of his body being so close.

"Just tell me Bella." He said almost reluctantly. I knew he wasn't going to let this go, hell I was going to be rejected I might as well do it away from everyone else. I closed my eyes before lying down.

"It's you." I whispered.

**Edward's POV**

I was pacing around the room. She was late . . . okay it's only five minutes but this is Bella – she could get her self into some stupid shit in five minutes. I mean of course this isn't normal I shouldn't be this worried even if she was just my best friend – who happened to be a human and as breakable as glass. But _NO_ I have to love with her and more or less have been since she was ten . . . so yes, I'm a freak perve vampire.

"Edward. Calm down your making me jumpy!" Emmett snapped as he paced around the room.

"Emmett you're doing the same thing as I am." I informed him. I need a distraction.

_That boy is whipped. _I glared at Rose as she smirked at me.

_Maybe I can take her shopping when she gets back . . ._ Alice thought before she started to picture Bella in different outfits.

I started to listen to Emmett's thoughts but stopped when I heard Bella's truck driving at an extremely high speed. Her heart was beating unsteadily and she was breathing heavily. I started to panic. I took a deep breath and that's when I smelt it, the stench that made my nose burn and my insides twist and the huge desire to attack and destroy that pulsed through in one second. Werewolf.

She slammed her door before she stormed out the garage and through the living room, ignoring us all. I started to get up the follow her and ask what was wrong; it was like I was drawn to her. It was my job to comfort her when Jasper's thoughts cut me off.

_FUCKING HELL! Love, Pain, Fear. Bella's fallen in Love!_

I blocked out everyone and everything after that. I knew I never had a chance with her, I mean she was Bella. She's an angel who is too good for everybody. I'd always hoped that maybe there was a chance for us, that maybe we had something.

I shook out my thoughts when I heard her start to cry. I wanted to know why but the pain was ripping through my body. I needed to leave. So I did.

I started running; it was only for a few seconds until I felt my self collapse. I was sort of aware that I started to cry once I hit the ground. Bella had been in my mind ever since that summer. On the first day I met her Alice had a vision of us being together when she was older.

I replayed the vision over and over.

_A girl with long flowing silky brown hair and brown eyes that looked like you could see into her soul was looking at me, she was smiling at me and a pink tint had painted its self on her pale and soft skin. Her smile looked like it was it was going to break her face but she didn't seem to care._

"_Really?" she asked as her eyes started to water. She sounded so happy and free. _

"_Truly Bella, I want everyone to know that you are mine and that we are meant to be together. I love you Bella, please? I love you so much, I need you Bella!" I asked as I gently brushed my lips against her hand. _

"_Yes" she breathed before I captured her soft and warm lips with my cold and hard lips. She didn't complain. We moved in a perfect dance together. This kiss was loving and kind, it looked like it was sealing the promise between two lovers. _

I slammed my fist into the ground. It was just another of Alice's visions. One of the many that wouldn't come true. How many times I wished I could dream so that I could dream of a life with Bella.

If I was human and alive I wonder if maybe Bella would have fallen for me like I have for her, and I've fallen fucking hard. I wonder if she would have slept with me instead of Jacob for her first time. It's not like I'm a virgin . . . when we moved I needed something to do . . . literally. But I also thought Bella would want her first time to be special and I wanted to be the one to make it special.

I started to imagine what that night would have been like – if we were both human and in love. I was even starting to hear her call my name. I heard it so clearly that it was like it was next to me. I shook my head to try to erase the thoughts of Bella before I put my head in my hands.

"Okay that's just a little rude, you know!" she snapped at me. If she was here that's what she would be saying. I can hear the way her heart would be beating as it sped up, the light blush on her cheeks.

"God I've gone insane. I'm actually imagining her now!" I mumbled to my self before trying to hit away the imaginary Bella in my head.

"What?" she asked again. A warm and soft hand touched my arm. I felt my self jump. That felt too real! I turned to see if I was now imagining her completely but was greeted by a very confused Bella. Her eyes rimmed red but filled with concern. I started to shake my head to make sure she was real.

"You know it would be nice if you could stop shaking your head at me." She said sarcastically whilst looking annoyed. Her hand stayed on my arm. Was she really here?

"Sorry?" I offered. Still not sure if she was real or not. Either way I don't want to offend her. We sat in silence for a few seconds. I was just staring at her. I've never seen anyone as beautiful as Bella. It was practically painful looking at her, she was almost too beautiful!

"So, you think you're insane?" she asked after a few seconds. Was I insane? No, Bella is here talking to me . . . and she's in love with someone else! I wonder why she is here.

"I did. I'm not to sure now." I told her honestly. I might be insane and my mind is finally giving me what I want.

"You seemed fine at school." She sighed. I didn't stop the sarcastic laugh that jumped out my mouth.

My mind flashed back to school. I repressed a shudder.

"Fine in school? Today was far from fine. I spent the whole day listening to peoples sick and fucked up thoughts about you and I do mean fucked." I did have to shudder now. The image of Mike making my Bella scream his name ran through my head. It was the same image as he had yesterday when he was sat on my seat, next to my Bella.

"I bet that was uncomfortable for you. I mean you see me like a sister so that must have been weird." Bella mumbled whilst putting on a smile. I swear the girl is blind, I have never thought of her as a sister.

"Bella I can honestly say that I never thought of you as a little sister. When you were little you were my only friend who wasn't related to me. I know that sounds strange but its true." I explained to her.

"So, what are you doing here?" Bella asked. Well this should be fun to explain . . . I'll have to do it in a way that doesn't make it sound like having a bitch fit.

"I come here because I needed to think and because this used to be our place, I guess. I was at home, you know, when you came back. I read Jasper's thoughts" I took a deep breath and tried to make my voice sound happy "I'm happy for you. I can't understand why you were crying though." I added that last part because I wanted to know and because it might distract her from how un-happy I sounded.

"What was Jasper thinking?" she asked slowly. Like she was scared of the answer. I looked at the trees again, not wanting to see her happy face when I mention her emotions.

"He was focused on your emotions."

"Then how come you don't know why I was crying?" she asked. I snapped. I don't want to talk about her emotions and the fact that she's in love with someone else.

"Most humans don't cry when they fall in love Bella." I saw her lean away from me with a hurt look. I quickly felt bad for making her feel hurt but it's true.

"Most humans don't fall in love with someone who won't love them back!" she practically yelled at me. I turned to face her. How stupid, he will love her . . . he's been trying to imprint on her for ages.

"Jacob will love you back." I reassured her. If I couldn't love her as her boyfriend I would do it secretly and be her best friend – so I'll have to over reassurance and advice.

"Do you think I love Jacob?" she asked slowly as a confused look fell onto her face.

"Don't you?" I could feel my self beginning to feel hopeful . . . maybe I had a chance.

"No!" she yelled at me.

"You don't love Jacob?" I needed to be clear.

"I don't love Jacob." She clarified for me.

Okay who else has she shown an interest in at school . . .?

"Mike?" I spat.

"Mike what?" she asked whilst looking at me like I was crazy for randomly saying his name.

"Do you love Mike?" I asked. Please to god say no! I think I'd be happier with her and Jacob . . . maybe . . . okay no, but they both need to die . . . I've got more violent.

"Yes Edward. I am in love with the prevent Mike, his rocking hot body makes me want to jump him each time I see him." She snapped sarcastically at me. The images for Mike's mind flew into my head again. Well at least she doesn't love him. Who does she love!?

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to wait to meet him when with everyone else? Are you going out with him? When are you bringing him to meet us all? I mean we are your family we have a right to know who you're dating!"

I asked the questions I needed to ask. They started to spill from my mouth even when the pain rocketed through out my body again.

"No, I'm not going out with him. He doesn't know, I don't think you'll be happy when I tell you." She said quietly. I took a deep breath before moving closer to her. Just because she loves someone else doesn't mean I can't pretend.

"Just tell me Bella." I said reluctantly. Time to find out who it is. I fucking hate this!

She closed her eyes before lying down next to me. She looked like a vision. She kept her eyes closed as she spoke.

"It's you." She whispered. Is she serious? Does she love me? I could feel the happiness explode around me. She didn't sound like she was joking.

My body reacted before I could stop it. I was straddling her and my arms hand gently pinner her arms next to her head. Her brown eyes flashed open and widened. I could fell her perfect body directly under me.

"Say it." I breathed at her.

"I love you." She said calmly but I could hear her heart beating like crazy. I felt for the first time since I was changed that my heart was beating . . . it wasn't but this surge of love kept rocking through my body.

I lowered my face until it was directly in front of hers. Her warm and sweet breathe falling onto my face.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to hear you say that?" I asked her. She was just looking at with her beautiful brown eyes before she shook her head.

"A long time." I told her before gently placing my lips to hers. They started to move together in a sort of perfect dance. Her warm and soft lips against my cold and hard lips. I wanted to take it further but I didn't want to kill her.

I pulled away and she made a small noise of complaint. I couldn't help but chuckle at her. It was like she thought I was never going to kiss her again. Just to prove to her I will be kissing her again I brushed my lips lightly across hers three times.

"Bella, I love you so much it practically hurts." I told her honestly. I breathed me words into her ear and her heart started to go crazy. I smirked as I kissed her neck. Her perfect blood pulsing under my lips. She was my singer in more then one way. My love for her took over the urge to kill her. All I wanted to do was kiss and love her.

"Jesus! Don't do that." She scolded me whilst entwining our legs.

"Or what? Are you going to punish me?" I asked as I kissed my way along her soft neck and collar-bone.

"No, you'd like that to much." She giggled whilst wiggling under me. Not helping! As if she didn't know how turned on I was!

"Bella." I growled at her but that just made her laugh more. Her laugh was intoxicating and I was soon laughing too. It really _didn't_ help that when she laughed her chest was vibrating under me.

I quickly placed my lips to hers with such urgency that it was alive and on fire.

* * *

**Please Review. I had to re-upload this chapter as i sorta fucked up . . . okay LODES of DRAMA to come and a slight love of ice-cream. **

**I'm drunk and i'm sorry when you read it . . . i don't have a clue why ice-cream seems so brill to me. **

**Also i hate being drunk . . . it makes me emotional. It sucks!**


	8. I'm Magic

**Lost and Found**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

**Bella is human, the Cullen's are vampires. **

_I quickly placed my lips to hers with such urgency that it was alive and on fire._

* * * *

**Bella's POV [3 months later]**

I held my phone closer to my ear as Jacob started to mumble something down it.

"Jake, I can't hear you!" I complained as I flopped onto my bed. Edward looked up from his book and winked at me, I rolled my eyes at him before shoving him. He lifted his hand to his shoulder and pretended to be hurt.

"I said; how many times do you and your vampire do it? You're always together in your room!" Jacob chuckled at me at the same time as Edward did. I started to blush.

"Shut up!" I snapped at both of them. Edward sighed before lightly kissing my temple – which caused my heart to beat faster and him to smirk – and walking out the room.

"So, looking forward to "Bella's big sing day" in a day's time?" Jacob chuckled at me. I groaned at him.

"I hate you and Emmett for making me do this. Do I look like I need a bunch of shit from the slag's at school?" I demanded. Emmett's booming laughter from downstairs mixed with Jacobs.

I was still surprised at how the friendship between Vampires and Werewolf's had been re-written by my family. Jacob had been furious and disgusted completely when he found out about Edward and me but soon he calmed down and started to talk to me again. I got into a fight with the Cullen's about Jacob and I forced them to accept him . . . and they ended up being friends!

"Nah, but we're goner make you do it anyway!" Jacob called down the phone.

"Goodbye Jacob." I sighed before hanging up on him. I heard his yell of shock at me hanging up on him before I killed the line.

I lay back on my bed – that had been used like Emmett had said on the first day, much to his displeasure. I felt the bed shift and the mouth watering smell of Edward filled my system.

I turned to face him. He was frowning and staring at the ceiling. I grasped his hand and entwined our fingers before copying him and looking at the ceiling – wow it's dull.

"What's up?" I asked after he stayed silent.

"Rose thinks I don't romance you enough and that I should be more romantic toward you as you're a human and expect that." He explained. I pressed my lips together and bit my cheek to stop from laughing. A small giggle escaped my lips he was facing me in a flash. His golden eyes wide with confusing.

"Don't romance me enough, never heard that before." I told him honestly. He started to play with my hair; we were now both facing each other.

"It's true! I did fuck you before I even asked you to be my girlfriend." He let out an agitated sigh. I huffed at him.

"You could have said that in a nicer way. Jezz you really are shit at the romantic stuff, aren't you?" I asked him.

"Well it's true! I can defended my self I was declaiming my undying love for you . . . or do you not remember." He asked whilst wiggling his eyebrows.

"Bite me!" I huffed at him. He froze and pulled away a bit looking at me like I was crazy.

"It's an expression Edward. Dam, you need to calm down!" I told him. He actually did relax but he seemed to hesitate in all his movements. I watched him carefully as he started to look out the window like it held answers for him.

"I'll leave you to your . . . whatever it is your doing." I told him before I walked downstairs.

I was in the living room for a whole second when I picked up on the tension in the room. Rose looked like she was fuming along with Alice; Emmett looked annoyed and kept cracking his jaw whilst Jasper was trying to calm them down. Esme was scowling but attempting to put on a calm face and Carlisle just fell into a chair.

"I don't like her! She can't be up to any good." Rose declared. For a second I thought she was talking about me. "Who does she think she is, Tanya? She's nothing out the ordinary!" Rose spat at the room.

Whoever this Tanya is, I feel sorry for her . . . she's on Rose's bad side. Jacob's only just got off it and I had to beg for him!

"She'll only be here for two weeks." Carlisle sighed whilst running his hand through his hair – like Edward does.

"She could do a lot of damage in two weeks Carlisle!" Alice spat at him. I felt my eyes widen. Alice was being rude to Carlisle . . . she was never rude to him!

"Tanya isn't that bad!" Edward suddenly said from next to me. I felt relived at his words but a strange jealously pulsed through me, Jasper sent me a calming wave.

"You would th-" Emmett suddenly stopped talking. It was either because Rose hit him on the head or because Edward was glaring at him with a look of venom.

I chose to ignore that and the worried feeling that pulsed through me and turned to face Carlisle.

"When will she be here?" I asked him. He looked at me with a look of relief that I wasn't snapping at him, I gave him a small smile.

"Tomorrow." He said quietly. He obviously expected my sister's reactions.

"TOMORROW!?" They screeched at him before both of them started to talk to low and to fast for my ears. I sighed before completely tuning them out and focusing my attention on the TV that was always on but hardly watched.

"Oh, you lire!" Alice suddenly hissed in the most venom-filled angered voice I've ever heard her speak in. In a flash she was at the door holding it wide open. Everyone except Edward was waiting for an explanation. I noticed how happy Edward was now. Her was smiling hugely and seemed more relaxed.

Rose let out a low hiss and was suddenly sat next to me, like I would calm her down. She started to do what I was doing – pretending to watch TV. Emmett huffed and sat at Rose's feet playing with her hand that was hanging at the side. Jasper flashed to Alice's side to calm her down.

Esme put on a fake smile and went to stand next to Carlisle who was now standing in the middle of the room . . . my guess – Tanya came early.

I didn't hear a car but then I suddenly felt stupid for thinking she would _need_ a car, she probably ran.

I felt my mouth drop open when I saw her grinning a sly smile and looking directly at Edward. She had strawberry blonde hair and was beautiful – she held nothing to Rose and Alice but she was still beautiful. Her golden eyes were locked on Edward and filled with lust. I froze.

Rose took my hand and I shot her a pleading look. She looked at me before glaring at Tanya.

Tanya finally stopped having eye sex with my boyfriend and looked at Carlisle.

"Welcome Tanya" he said in a formal voice that was stiff. I was pleased to know that, that voice was never used on me! Take that bitch – oh I need help!

"Carlisle! Thank you for such a warm welcome." Her voice was like music but it still was nothing compared to the Cullen's. Rose and I both scoffed at her comment. Edward's eyes flashed to us both, he was warning us to be nice.

Tanya looked directly at me before facing Carlisle with an amused look.

"And whom is that?" she asked like I was light amusement brought for her pleasure. Bitch!

"Bella Cullen!" Alice answered for me. I couldn't help but smile at that. Edward wrapped his arm around me and I smirked at her as she glared at me. "Edward's girlfriend and our sister." Rose finished she was beaming at Tanya . . . having too much fun with this – just like me.

"How was your journey, Tanya?" Esme asked before a bitch fight could start. She to be using a formal and fake tone.

"It was very good, thank you." Tanya said in the same fake voice everyone seemed to be using – is that some crappy vampire thing, or what?

The room fell into the first of many awkward silences. Alice was glaring at the back of Tanya's head and I was trying not to laugh . . . so was Jasper as he was picking up on my mood.

"Am I sleeping with Edward again?" Tanya asked. I started to choke on my own spit. I did not miss the double meaning in her words. Edward froze before he started to pat my back gently.

I turned to face Edward who looked petrified.

"Is she sleeping with Edward again?" I asked calmly. Over the past three months I'd learnt to keep my heart from going crazy with my emotions but the Cullen's could tell – they knew me.

"No." he snapped shortly. That was a good answer . . . he wouldn't answer differently would he? She's one of the people he slept with when they were away . . . that really takes the piss – talk about a huge knock to your ego!

"I'm going out, Bella you coming?" Emmett asked. I could see he was in _over-protective-bother-and-I-hate-this-bitch_ mode. I just nodded before kissing Edward and the lips with a hard but loving kiss – okay maybe I was marking him as mine!

I walked calmly past Tanya – ignoring her – and into Emmett's jeep. Emmett was already in the driver's seat playing with the radio.

"So where are we going today?" I asked with fake-enthusiasm. He raised an eyebrow at me before ignoring the radio and speeding out the drive. Once we got out the one mile barrier he slowed down.

"I'm dropping you off at the line and then you should go chill with Jacob . . . you don't need the shit Tanya's going to throw at you." Emmett decided. "The line" being the place were Vampire territory ends and Werewolf territory begins. It was moved when both creatures went to the same school – that still seams stupid to me . . . innocent people could get hurt if either one of them gets mad.

"Thanks Em! She's going to try and put me through hell, isn't she?" I don't know why I asked – I know the answer.

"Yup and then Rose is going to do it to her just ten times worse. I swear Rose is more of your mom then Esme." Emmett chuckled even though what he was saying was true.

"What a fucked up family we are." I commented as school came into view. I could see Jacob's pack in their normal corner – most people believed they were drug addicts. I kissed Emmett on the cheek before jumping out the Jeep and walking towards me. Lucky for me I was liked by both creatures.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing out tonight?" Paul asked.

"Way to make me sound like a whore Paul!" I called as I got to them. Jacob hit Paul on the back of his head. That used to make Paul start to shake but since he imprinted on Jacob's sister – Rachel – he's calmed down.

"What are you doing out Bella? . . . in the most respectful way." Jared asked, quickly adding the last bit when Jacob went to hit him.

"This female vampire called Tanya is visiting. She doesn't like me and has already eye fucked Edward before asking if she was sleeping with him again . . . Emmett decided it was best for me to leave and chill with you lot." I told them honestly. Anger started to pulse through me – I didn't need to hide it here.

"Sounds like a bitch to me!" Sam said. I just nodded. Jacob put his arm around my shoulder before looking at me.

"Eye fucked . . . seriously Bella, how do you come up with stuff like that?" He asked whilst chuckling.

"I'm magic" I said with a shrug.

"That wouldn't surprise me." Seth said from beside me.

The rest of the night past quickly. Just like when ever I hang out with them. Sam wanted to make them run some sort of patrol to keep them at the top of their game but they didn't because I was there – I was thanked a lot from the pack causing Sam to scowl at them.

"Right I better take you back then." Jacob sighed when he got sick of me yawning.

"Yup." I answered as we started to walk towards his bike.

"Gosh all that sex you have makes you tired. You used to go all day and night." Jacob commented.

"Yup" I decided to say again, just to annoy him.

The started to grumble something but it was cut off by his bike. In next to no time we were flying to the line. There was no one there, which was odd because Alice normally got a vision and sent someone. I looked at Jacob who looked as confused as I felt.

"I'll just walk, she'll send someone soon." I told him before kissing his cheek and crossing the line.

"Sure. Ring me if you need anything." He called as he got back on his bike. I waved before starting my walk home. It was only a few minutes but normally Alice sent someone – no one turned up.

Once I got to the house it was deadly silent. I entered by the garage to see if any of their cars were missing. Emmett's jeep was and so was Esme's car. They went hunting.

I noticed a note at the door.

_Bella_

_Gone hunting so we didn't kill Tanya. _

_Ring us if you need us!_

_Your Family_

_**XX**_

I could tell that Rose had written that but Emmett had added the kisses. Got to love Emmett.

I can actually get some sleep now. I doubt Tanya is going to kill me in my sleep. I started to wonder how she would kill me as I walked upstairs. My bedroom door was open so I just walked in.

My heart stopped beating and broke.

* * *

**Please Review. **

**I left you on a bit of a cliffiee didn't I? **

**What do you think she's walked in on?**


	9. Don't

**Lost and Found**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

**Bella is human, the Cullen's are vampires. **

* * *

**You need to find 2 songs for this chapter. "We are" by Ana Johnsoon and "Think Twice" by Eve 6.**

**We are is sung by Bella and Think Twice is sung by ?? - when you see my AN in the chapter start the music . . . and no i'm not thinking you are stupid i just know that some people don't do it at the right time. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I can actually get some sleep now. I doubt Tanya is going to kill me in my sleep. I started to wonder how she would kill me as I walked upstairs. My bedroom door was open so I just walked in._

_My heart stopped beating and broke._

They were there on our bed kissing. He wasn't trying to get her off, he was kissing her back. He was kissing her in a way that he never kissed me. She was throwing her self at him, and he was taking it. They were wrapped around each other – like they needed to be connected. If I wasn't been ripped apart I would say that they were obviously in love and looked beautiful and perfect together. She was sucking and biting his neck and he was taking it. They moved with each other like they had done it so many times . . . they looked natural.

I waited to see if he tried to stop it. He never did. The pieces of my heart ripped and fell away. I turned and walked out the room. I carried on walking till I was at the line. Jacob was still there . . . still with the pack. Like nothing had changed, like my whole world hadn't changed.

"Bella?" Jacob sounded frantic as he ran up to me and grabbed my shoulders. I couldn't answer. I didn't want to answer.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he demanded. That's when I broke. Tears streamed down my face, burning my eyes. My breathing came out in gasps. I was aware that he moved me so that I was resting against a tree; all I could do was cry.

I cried for my dad. I even cried for my mom. I cried for my broken heart. I just cried. At one point I was crying because I cried.

Through my blurred vision I saw Jacob sent his pack away as he was ringing the Cullen's. I cried for the Cullen's, I don't even know why I cried for them but I did.

"Emmett?" Jacob asked down his phone.

"You need to come back." He informed them.

"She's hysterical." He sighed whilst running his hands through his hair and shooting me a look.

"She won't let me ring Edward. She just cries more when I say his name." He was watching me carefully now. I _would_ have cried because when he said his name because the hole in my chest was ripped open even more, but I was out of tears.

"That quick?" he sounded impressed.

"Yeh. She's not going anywhere!" he said more to himself then to Emmett or me.

He hung up soon after and came to sit next to me. He wrapped his arms around me, like he was holding me together – like he did at the funeral. We stayed like that for a long time

"Funny how you always end up doing that." I mumbled. He jumped before looking at me like he was finally seeing me.

"Doing what?" he asked whilst loosening his arms on me. My guess the Cullen's were close.

"When I need someone to hold me together. It's always you. When she left and I locked my self in my room, you barged in by my window and held me telling me I didn't need her. When my dad left it was you that held me as I cried when people went on about how great my dad was. And now." I explained to him, moving closer to him. Emmett's truck came speeding into the parking lot and my brothers and sisters came running out at a speed that I almost missed.

"The things I do for you Bella." Jacob sighed as he pulled us both up. I chuckled at him; I knew he liked them really.

Rose walked up to me and pulled me into a hug, she ignored the werewolf smell that I knew she loathed and I knew it was completely covering me. Jasper was sending me calming waves but I didn't want them. He'd need them in a bit. Alice was looking at me with wide eyes and they were filled with horror. Emmett was taking to Jacob quietly.

They walked back over to me. I was surrounded by my family.

"Bella, what happened?" Emmett asked. I took a deep breathe.

"I walked in on Edward and Tanya kissing. I stayed to make sure it wasn't her being a slut . . . he was kissing her. I was there and they still didn't stop." I was whispering as the pain that shot through my body made it hard to breathe.

"I'll kill him!" I expected that to be Emmett or Jacob not Jasper. He wasn't even bothering trying to calm them down. Alice was shaking her head desperately whilst Rose just hugged me tighter. Emmett, Jacob and Jasper all looked sick and livid.

"I didn't know what to do so I just left and came here." I told them. Tears that I thought were gone started to stream down my face again. I buried my face in Rose's shoulder like I had done all those years ago and I cried.

"I think I'll be joining you in killing our dear brother!" Emmett spat.

"I'll be helping." Jacob declared.

I started to shake my head. I didn't want them to kill him; I wanted him to go through the pain he put me through but then the idea of him being in pain made me feel sick. I hate that I love him, even after what he did!

"Don't." I pleaded. I could feel all their wide eyed gazes on my face but I chose to ignore it. All their eyes were pitch-black. Even though they had been the lightest of gold before. Jacob was shaking but Emmett was putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Can I stay with you Jacob, for a bit?" I asked looking directly at him. He looked at Emmett who nodded once before looking back at me and giving me a small smile and nodding.

"I'll get you some clothes Bella." Rose sighed. I let go of her and they all hugged me. Emmett was giving me a huge protective brother hug.

"I'll never forgive him for hurting you Bella. You're my baby sister!" he told me. I smiled sadly at him. How am I supposed to respond to that!?

Jasper also gave me a protective hug and promised that he was going to use his power to fuck with Tanya's and Edward's heads. I couldn't help but laugh at that because I knew he will do it.

Alice seemed to still be in shock. She gently hugged me before getting in the jeep with the others. Rose was back in a minute with a whole pile of clothes. I took them and kissed her cheek before she turned to leave. She did the unexpected . . . she faced Jacob and kissed his cheek. My mouth popped open at the same time as his.

"Take care of her or I'll kill you!" she promised before running back home.

Jacob turned and I was still gasping. He shook his head before taking the clothes from me and putting them in one hand and wrapping the other hand around my shoulders. We walked to a house I hadn't been to in a long time but I always had the key to. My dad's house.

I wasn't sure if I could enter it but Jacob was with me, I would be okay. I started to get my key out but he stopped me by just opening the door.

"Care to explain?" I asked once we were inside and had turned on all the lights. It didn't look dead like I thought it would, it looked like it had been lived in. There was no dust and it still had all my dad's stuff in it but with new objects had been placed in it as well.

"I some times come here when I don't want to see Billy and need to get away from the pack." He explained looking guilty.

"It's okay. I'm just glade someone's been in here. Charlie would be so happy right now, his daughter and his best friend's son in his house as he looks after her. Like old times" I sighed. Jacob took my hand in his huge warm hand.

"It's okay to miss him. I miss him, he was like my second dad." He told me. Both our eyes filled with tears as memories of my dad came and hit us both hard.

"He was so convinced we were going to get married. Do you remember when him and Billy had a fit because you got a girlfriend?" I asked with a giggle. I liked being able to forget my problems and living in the past.

"I also remember you weren't best pleased." He chuckled whilst shooting me a look and raising his eyebrows like he was expecting me to go against him.

"She made fun of my hair and I didn't think she was good enough for you!" I defended myself this just caused him to laugh more.

The rest of the night past with no more tears from me. I tried not to think about the morning but when I did a sense of dread filled me. I past out because I was so tired from all the crying. I don't know what Jacob did for most the night but I was moved to my old bedroom.

* * * *

**Edward's POV**

"YOU ARE SO LUCKY BELLA LOVES YOU! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I WANT TO RIP YOU UP MYSELF AND WATCH YOU BURN!!" Jasper screamed at me as he stormed into the living room and slammed me into the wall causing it to shake. His mind had been blank until he saw me. Pain shoot around my body.

WHAT THE FUCK?

I've never seen Jasper this mad; it was like he was the vampire from his earlier life. The vampire I had only seen in his mind. His whole mind was full of ways to cause me pain whilst not killing me. I winced at all of them.

Emmett barged into the room, took one look at Jasper pining me against the wall before sitting down to watch TV. He was also plotting on causing me pain without killing me.

Esme and Carlisle came flying into the room. Esme looked practically in tears whilst Carlisle looked shocked.

"Emmett stop him!" she begged. He slowly turned to face her. His whole body turned to face her before his head shot to my direction.

"No, I'm not helping that thing! He deserves what he gets. He's just fucking lucky Bella doesn't want him to be hurt . . . how she fell in love with that bastard I do not know!" he spat at me. An image of Bella with red eyes shaking her head at him flew into his head which just angered him more. I started to worry about why she was so upset and why I was to blame for it. My heart tightened as I saw her looking so broken.

"Why are you talking to your brother like that?" Esme demanded. Jasper slammed me into the wall again, I didn't even bother trying to fight him off – he _would_ rip me to shreds.

Rose walked into the room. She looked at me with a look of disgust and loathing before sitting next to Emmett. She seemed pleased that Jasper was already pinning me to a wall. Her eyes were pure black and her whole posture was defensive and aggressive.

"He isn't our brother." She said simply. Esme and Carlisle gasped but she ignored them.

Esme was about to demand an explanation when Alice actually blasted into the room. She ignored everyone and looked me directly in the eye. At the moment I was more afraid of Alice then I was of Jasper. Her eyes were almost as dark as Rose's who had the darkest eyes I have ever seen.

"Where is she?" she demanded the venom in her voice made me flinch.

"Who?" I asked. What the hell is going on? What's with the whole lets kill Edward randomly!?

"The slut you were kissing whilst Bella was in the room." Emmett said in a dead voice. It was even and uncaring.

WHAT? Oh . . .

"She's hunting." I mumbled whilst leaning back. My body that had been stiff became loose and barely held me . . . even though Jasper still slammed me into the wall. I deserved it.

"You did what!?" Esme screeched at me. She was frozen on the spot her eyes filled with anger and disbelieve.

"It appears that Edward and Tanya have been kissing and Bella walked in on them, dear." Carlisle said to Esme whilst glaring at me.

"You're just lucky that we drove around for a few hours. I don't know how Rose managed to be in the same house as you when she got Bella's clothes!" Alice spat at me as she went to sit next to Rose.

"Why were you getting Bella's clothes?" Esme asked desperately. The question that she beat me to.

"She's staying with Jacob. He's taking her to her dad's house. I wasn't letting her come back here anyway but she asked him before I asked her to go with him." Emmett explained. I felt anger and annoyance flame from inside me.

"You let her go with him!?" I demanded. Jasper tightened his grip on me. Okay OW!

Emmett turned to face me. His face was hard and his eyes locked with mine. They held nothing but hate.

"She's _my_ little sister and she always has been! It was _me_ and Rose who found her when she was little. It was _me_ who said she should meet our family; it was because of _me_ that she met you! So yes _I_ let her go with him, got a problem with that?" he spat at me.

I did have a problem with that but I value my life to much. He had already turned around and chose to ignore me. Jasper slammed me into the wall again.

"So fucking lucky!" he mumbled before dropping me like I was covered in a deadly disease and wrapping his arms around Alice before pulling her to the sofa next to Emmett.

I just fell down the wall and wrapped my legs around myself. Images of Bella crying and hugging Rose flooded my mind. It was like each tear was someone ripping and burning a part of me . . . and I was the one who caused it.

The stench of werewolf hit me at the same time that his heartbeat and thoughts burst into my brain. He was thinking of anything but me or Bella. His heart beat was even.

The door opened and Jacob walked in and walked directly up to my siblings.

"Sorry to intrude but I need to talk to your brother." He said in a dead voice. His eyes flashed down to me. He held as much loathing as all of them put together apart from Rose.

"Just remember what Bella said." Emmett sighed.

"I will." He spoke directly at Emmett. His face flashed to Carlisle and Esme who were watching with worried faces.

"You have a lovely home, no wonder Bella is so happy here it is so much nicer then all her other ones put together. I know she loves you very much." He spoke politely at them.

"How is she?" Esme asked taking a small step forward. Jacob did not react to the closer contact he was having with her.

"She's better now. She's asleep. I think she will be happy to see her family in the morning, she plans on coming back tomorrow after school. Don't worry, I'm not stealing your daughter." He informed them.

She's coming back? Has she forgiven me!? Can she forgive me? . . . If I saw her kiss someone else I don't think I could forgive her . . . what have I done?

"If you don't mind I need to talk to-" he was speaking in a cold tone like he was trying to stop his temper. He refused to say my name just titled his head in my direction.

I pushed my self of the floor and started to walk towards the front door. I heard him follow me. The cold air seemed still as if it was waiting for something to happen. Jacob stopped walking and I turned to face him.

He was sneering at me and his hands were shaking slightly.

"I'm not going to hurt you, only because I won't go against what Bella wants." He snapped at me. "I know you aren't listening to my thoughts or you would have told me to go already." He explained. I waited. "I'll say this once, and you don't get a choice in this! Stay away from Bella until she wants to talk to you! She still loves you but I am going to do all that I can to change that . . . I'm warning you, the second she stops being in love with you is the second I'm coming after you!" He was speaking slowly, waiting for his warning to kick in. I nodded once before he started to walk off.

I can't go near her . . . until she wants me near her. She still loves me . . . Jacob's going to try to take her away.

He was gone before I could ask anything. I walked back into my house in a state of shock. Have I lost her?

* * * *

**Bella's POV [next morning in school]**

I ignored the pain that ripped through my body and focused on the nervousness. I looked down at the microphone in my hand and felt my stomach jump and turn.

"Swan, we're going first and then it's your turn. Got it!?" Lauren snapped at me as she flicked her hair and grabbed Jessica. Normally I would snap something back but I couldn't. I just nodded at her.

We were all dressed the same. Short black skirt and a blue tank top – why Alice was allowed to pick the clothes I do not know. I hope I don't look as slutty as them!

"Hey Bella, I'm singing today so you can chill. We should do one together when they open the mike." Jacob sighed as he jumped into the chair next to me.

"I hate you but sure." Was my answer. He beamed at me before slinging his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him until the doors banged open. My family came in and started to sit down directly behind us on the second row.

They seemed calm enough. Emmett was holding Rose's hand and had a huge grin on his face, I was happy to see that all their eyes were golden now. Rose gave me the thumbs up as she sat down. Alice hugged me over my seat before sitting down next to Jasper who winked at me.

"Where is Edward?" I asked once they all sat down. Sadly I wanted him to be here, I needed him here – he calmed me down.

"He'll be here in a bit. He should get here before you start to sing. I hear your singing with Jacob, have fun with that!" Alice giggled at me. Oh that can't be good.

"He picks the song doesn't he?" I asked her. She just nodded like crazy causing me to hide my head in my hands. Jacob poked my arm causing me to look at him.

"It's not _that_ bad." He told me. I just stuck my middle finger up at him.

I started to get really nervous when the lights went down and Lauren and Jessica strutted onto the stage. My heart was going crazy. I started to beg for Edward to get here soon in my mind. He might be a cheating bastard but he was my creating bastard.

The door opened slightly and he slipping into the room and sat down next to Jasper. He looked up and smiled at me sadly and mouthed a hello. I didn't need to be Jasper to tell how sorry he was . . . and not about getting caught.

His hair was a mess and I could tell he had run his hand through it a lot. His eyes were golden but looked flat. My heart shuddered for him, how does he do that? I should be mad at him . . . I should hate him.

"Just explain it all to me later, okay?" I asked quietly even though all the people who I didn't want to be listen could hear.

"Yes." He promised. I gave him a small smile before turning around.

Lauren and Jessica started to screech something down the microphone causing me to lean back. I felt Jacob shudder next to me and I burst out laughing I quickly shoved my hand over my mouth so no-one would hear me. Of course my family did and they were soon coping me, we were silently laughing and shaking in effort to cover our laughing. We all (as in the whole school) started to laugh when they both started to shake their hips in a seductive movement and started to grab each other. It was disgusting!

They thankfully finished and glared at me as I started to long walk up three steps and walked into the middle of the stage. A huge light was dropped onto me. I took a deep breath before putting the microphone to my lips.

"I'm going to singing "We are" by Ana Johnsoon." I said clearly into it. I heard loud clapping and I assumed my family took it upon themselves to cheer me on. I chose to ignore everyone but Edward and locked eyes with him. I smiled at him before I started to sing.

**(AN:Bella)**

**See the devil on the doorstep now (my oh my)  
Telling everybody oh just how to live their lives  
Sliding down the information highway  
Buying in just like a bunch of fools  
Time is ticking and we can't go back (my oh my)**

**What about the world today  
What about the place that we call home  
We've never been so many  
And we've never been so alone**

**You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognise the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are, we are, we are**

**One step forward making two steps back (my oh my)  
Riding piggy on the bad boys back for life  
Lining up for the grand illusion  
No answers for no questions asked  
Lining up for the execution  
Without knowing why**

**You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognise the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are, we are, we are**

**It's all about power then  
Take control  
Breaking the rule  
Breaking the soul  
They suck us dry till there's nothing left  
My oh my, my oh my**

That bit always reminded me of vampires. Images of Tanya flashed into my head causing me to put all my pain into singing.

**  
What about the world today  
What about the place that we call home  
We've never been so many  
And we've never been so alone.  
**

**So alone!  
**

Was I going to be alone? Would I have to leave my family because my stupid boyfriend cheated on me? Where would I go!?

**  
You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognise the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are, we are, we are**

**It's all about power then (we are)  
Take control (we are)  
Breaking the rule (keep watching from your picket fence)  
Breaking the soul (we are)  
They suck us dry till there's nothing left (we are, we are)  
My oh my, my oh my**

**We are  
We are (its all )  
We are  
We are, we are (take control)  
We are  
We are  
It's all about power  
Then take control**

I smiled before walking slowly off the stage. By the time I got to the steps the whole room had burst into applause. I kept my head down and ran to my seat. I wanted to sit down but Jacob had other ideas. He picked me up and spun me around causing me to scream. He put me down and pulled me into a huge hug.

"You dick!" I finally gasped once he let me go. He chuckled before snatching a microphone from Lauren and strut onto the stage. I finally found my seat and Jacob suddenly winked at me before glaring behind me. I turned to see Edward glaring back at him. He noticed me looking at him and stopped.

"You did really good Bella. You were amazing!" he told me. I leaned forward to kiss him but Jacob suddenly started to talk. I growled before turning around to face Jacob. I don't know why I wanted to kiss him but it felt like the right thing to do.

"I will be singing "Think twice" by Eve 6." He stated proudly. He looked over in my direction and at first I thought he was singing to me before he started to glare with full hate at Edward. His eyes flashed and locked on me when he started to sing.

**(AN:** _Jacob_**)**

_When all is said and done  
and dead does he love you?  
The way that I do  
Breathing in lightning  
Tonight's for fighting  
I feel the hurt so physical_

I gasped. He smiled hugely before he frowned and glared at Edward. Who was growling from behind me!**  
**

_Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more_**  
**

I had a mental image of Jacob burning Edward and my heart started to speed up. This is not good!

**  
**_She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out_

_Wait till the day you finally see  
I've been here waiting patiently  
Crossing my fingers and my T's  
She cried on my shoulder begging please_

I started to think about last night. I started to get lower and lower in my seat begging for the world to eat me up. It was wrong of Jacob to bring this to school . . . it's not like I'm even his girl! I'm Edward's girl. Or one of them . . . jerk!

**  
**_Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more_

The Cullen's were all growling. This song was making me sound like a slut. I glared at Jacob and he just winked at me.

_She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out_

_What is it you really want  
I'm tired of asking  
You're gone I'm wasted_

_When I showed up and he was there  
I tried my best to grin and bear  
And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street  
And as we speak I'm going down_

_Cause she spread her love  
And burnt me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out_

_Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more_

He grinned before taking a deep bow as the whole room exploded into applause for him. Instead of getting of the stage he looked at me and beckoned me up. I wasn't going to go but Rose actually removed me from my seat and pushed me to the stage.

* * *

**Please Review. **


	10. Get Out!

**Lost and Found**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

**Bella is human, the Cullen's are vampires. **

_

* * *

_

**You need to find "Just Dance" by Lady GaGa for this chapter . . . the drama gets good **

* * *

_He grinned before taking a deep bow as the whole room exploded into applause for him. Instead of getting of the stage he looked at me and beckoned me up. I wasn't going to go but Rose actually removed me from my seat and pushed me to the stage._

"Bella and I are going to sing a song that you all will enjoy. You have to get up and dance to this song." He yelled down his microphone. The room went wild. I got onto the stage and glared at him. He whispered the song into my ear.

"Fine. I'm still mad at you though!" I snapped at him down the microphone before turning to face the room. I glared at Alice for not telling me the song. She beamed at me.

"Right people. You have to get up and dance as we are going to be singing "Just dance" by Lady GaGa." I screamed down the microphone as the room went crazy and people started to jump up and get to the middle of the floor where there were no chairs.

Jacob held his hand out for me and I took it. He spun me as I started to sing. He beamed at me and just smirked at him.

**(AN:Bella -** _Jacob_**)**

**RedOne, **_Konvict_**  
GaGa, **_oh-oh, eh_

**I've had a little bit too much, much  
All of the people start to rush, start to rush by  
How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink; oh man  
Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone.**

We started to dance together. It's a good job Edward didn't have a right to be mad at me right now or he would have dragged me off the stage the way Jacob and I were grinding.

**  
What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**

I glared at Jacob for the next bit and he winked at me. I stopped dancing with him and twisted and spun around the stage causing my family . . . Emmett . . . to scream and cheer my name.

**  
Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright.  
Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say  
And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh.**

**What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright.**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just.**

He moved his hand up and down like he was showing me off. I spun around before we started to grind together again.

**  
**_When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog  
Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw  
And I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a car  
I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah_

_Shawty I can see that you got so much energy  
The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round  
And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down_

He sang that part glaring at someone in the audience. I ignored that and hit his arm but managed to make it look like it was part of the dance. He smirked at me before raising his eyebrows.

**  
And dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**_Woo! Let's go!_**  
**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**

I leant over the stage as I sang the next part; I watched as everyone went crazy and were dancing like we were in a club. My eyes flashed to Edward and he just smiled slowly at me.

**  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic.  
Got my blueprint, it's symphonic.  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic.  
Got my blueprint electronic.**

**Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic.  
Got my blueprint, it's symphonic.  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic.  
Got my blueprint electronic.**

I grabbed his arm before moving around him.

**  
Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle  
**_I got it, just stay close enough to get it_**  
Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it  
Spend the lasto  
**_(I got it)_**  
In your pocko  
**_(I got it)_

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**

He took my hand and we both took a large bow once people stopped dancing. They clapped and screamed. Some random music started to play and everyone carried on dancing like we were at a club not at school.

Jacob grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. It was silent apart from our breathing. I looked at him questionably as he started to pace back and forth in front of me.

"Do you still love him?" he demanded. His voice was strong but I could see he felt week.

I knew the answer to that, I didn't need to think about it . . . and it annoyed me.

"Yes. For some reason I do love him." I told him honestly. Jacob sighed before pulling me into his arms and giving me a huge hug.

"If he or any of them ever hurt you again, you come to me or go to your dad's house. I'll meet you there if I have to. You should give him hell, you know." He breathed into my ear. I nodded not trusting my voice.

"Jacob I love you too, just not like I love him. I swear that if anything does happen to me, I'll come find you." I told him honestly. He smiled slowly at me his eyes glistened like he had just figured something out.

"Good." He sighed at me. He turned back to school but I stayed put. "Coming in, or what?" he asked.

"Or what." I answered. He nodded before walking back into school.

I just started to walk around, not thinking about anything but the cold wind that was hitting my face. I longed for someone to be here, someone to wrap their arms around me. I could picture Edward doing that but that caused my heart to shudder and splutter.

He says he loves me but he was kissing her. It was so much more alive then the kisses we share, it wasn't so safe and thought-out. They kissed in the moment. Sure Edward and I had sex and a lot of it . . . I wonder if they had sex. If they did it wouldn't have been so careful it would have been in the moment and wild.

Maybe he loved her and was waiting for her and I was just to pass the time. Maybe he believed he loved me but really he doesn't. Maybe he realised that Tanya was his soul mate . . . what if they are mates?

I don't know if I could handle him leaving me also. All the people I love leave. Before I could stop my self I was crying again. I leaned against one of the trees that surrounded school and rested my head on my knees as my tears soaked them.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me and hold me to them. It didn't take me long till I realised it was Edward. The electric sensation raced through me and I hated it.

I started to hit him, I moved me legs down so I could easily turn and hit his chest. Pain started to shoot from my hands as I slapped and thumped him. I knew I wasn't causing him any pain but it helped me get my anger out. He took each hit and just held me closer to him.

"Why did you do it?" I whispered once I stopped hitting him. I swear I've almost broken my hands. My voice broke as I pictured them together again. I stopped crying but kept my head buried in his chest. I didn't want to see him but I wanted him to be here.

"She said she would stop being a bitch to you, she said that she would leave you . . . us alone if I did it. I thought it would be better in the long run for you, I didn't want her making you feel bad . . . obviously it didn't work like that." He mumbled into my ear.

My head snapped up and I looked him dead in the eyes. His golden eyes still looked dead but pain was covering them.

"You kissed her to stop her being a bitch to me?" my voice was heavy with the disbelieve I felt. His eyes were dead again but seemed to burn with something I couldn't understand.

"I am telling the truth Bella." He said slowly.

"How do you expect me to believe that!? I came home last night to see _my_ boyfriend the person that I love; kissing a person he used to sleep with when no one else was home. If you saw me kissing Jacob . . . no she isn't even the same as Jacob, if you saw me kissing Mike. How would you feel? Would you believe what ever I said to you Edward, would you?" I yelled at him. My words jumped out fast and full on venom. He looked down before shaking his head.

"Then how do you expect me to believe you? You wouldn't believe me and I haven't even slept with Mike, and I only slept with Jacob once . . . I know you must of slept with Tanya more then once!" I told him. I hit him again and he took it.

"I don't know Bella. Do you think you can forgive me or even trust me?" he asked. He sounded so upset and weak. I hated myself for what I was about to say. I couldn't. How was I supposed to go out with someone I can't trust? I love him, with all my heart but I don't trust him.

"No, I don't think I'll ever trust you Edward." I whispered. I moved closer to him, knowing that soon I would never be doing this again. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. He was taking deep breaths. We both knew what was going to happen soon.

"I'm going to fight for your trust Bella." He spoke slowly and his voice was hard with determination. I just nodded into his chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"I love you Bells, I'm so sorry I screwed this up!" if vampires could cry I'm sure he would be crying. I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks. My heart was breaking all over again and my head was screaming at me; it was telling me to stop what I'm about to do!

"I love you to Edward but I can't be with you at the moment." I whispered when we both knew we couldn't put it off any more. I tilted my head up and looked him dead in the eyes. His eyes held sorrow, pain and regret. I gently placed my lips to his cold lips. The image of him kissing Tanya flashed into my head and I pulled away gasping.

His eyes widened and he dropped his arms from around me. I wanted him to promise it would be okay, that we would be together again soon and that it would be perfect again. I wanted him to tell me; it was all in my head that none of it ever happened. He couldn't promise or tell me anything.

I pushed my self of the floor at the same time he did. We walked silently side by side to the door. I turned to face him before we went in.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to hate you Edward." I told him honestly. It felt like I needed to tell him that. His head shot around to look at me. His eyes seemed ablaze with emotions. He nodded and we both slipped into the room.

People were still dancing; the music sounded like it was my un-even heart beat. It was giving me a killer headache. Happiness flowed from them all. I resented them for it. My family were watching us. We looked at each other for a second before going separate ways. I walked left and went to Jacob, leaving my heart at the door. He went right and went to Alice. They all watched with wide eyes. The Cullen's watched in horror – they hated Edward for what he did but they never expected us to not be together. Jacob looked happy and it made me feel sick.

I got to Jacob and before he could say anything or pull me into a hug. I talked.

"I'm going home. I'll ring you later Jacob." I sighed before kissing his cheek and walking out that stupid fucking door.

I walked home. I felt empty. It was like I had no reason for being anymore. I had everything I had wanted and I threw it away. I let him go. I really am fucked up. The only sound was my feet hitting the cold and wet floor or the odd miss beats as I tripped over air and stabled myself before I fell completely.

Before I knew it I was sat in my living room. Esme came into the room. She sighed before sitting next to me; she took one of my hands in her cold comforting hands. She didn't say anything as I broke down and cried into her shoulder.

"I left him Esme. I said I couldn't do it. Why did I do that?" I sobbed at her. She started to stroke my hair and she gently patted my back.

"It's just something you have to work through. You two are meant to be, you have just hit a rather nasty bump." She sighed. I smiled at her before rubbing my eyes.

"I hope your right." I told her as I rose from the sofa.

"I'm going to go have a shower. If school rings can you tell them I'm ill and came home early." I asked whilst walking up to my . . . our . . . room.

"Sure dear!" Esme called.

I got to the door and it was open again. I shuddered at the memories but pushed them away as I remembered the times Edward and I had spent in the room. I felt my self smirk.

I slammed the door before walking into the bathroom. I felt all the pain and tension rush away with the hot water. When I was clean and relaxed as some one can be after leaving the love of their life, I stepped out into my room.

I froze and my heart picked up. Hate – pure hate pulsed inside me. That bitch was sat on my bed. Her stupid hair spread out on my pillow.

"Get out!" I snapped as I slammed the bathroom door shut. I grabbed the clothes that Alice had already picked out for me – she had started to do that after a month of me living here.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Tanya asked me like I was a baby.

"What do you want bitch? Why are you even still here? I'm surprised _my_ family haven't ripped and burnt you yet!" I said calmly at her as I started to put my clothes on. Pretending she wasn't in the room. I saw her flinch at the end. I smirked at her. Stupid vampire!

"You're a feisty human, aren't you?" She said. She looked at me like I was a little puppy. I glared at her.

"I think you would be to if you walked in on your boyfriend kissing some slut and probably getting infected with too many STD's to count." I sighed at her. Pretending that I wasn't insulting her. I sat down at my desk and started to read my book.

She screamed. It was full of outrage. She came flying at me.

* * *

**Please Review. **


	11. But Bella

**Lost and Found**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

**Bella is human, the Cullen's are vampires. **

_"I think you would be to if you walked in on your boyfriend kissing some slut and probably getting infected with too many STD's to count." I sighed at her. Pretending that I wasn't insulting her. I sat down at my desk and started to read my book._

_She screamed. It was full of outrage. She came flying at me._

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Tanya. Just because you tricked Edward into kissing you don't mean he won't kill you if you hurt me." I told her. I could feel my hands clenching into fists and anger shooting around me as I pictured them kissing. I wasn't sure if he was lying when he said that but it seemed to work.

I was happy though, knowing my words were true. I liked how Tanya still believed Edward and I were together.

She froze right in front of me. Her hands outstretched and locked in front of my neck. I should have been terrified. I found this slightly amusing.

I placed my book down and folded my arms across my chest before leaning back in my chair. Her hands still outstretched towards me.

"Oh Tanya if my family walk in you are so fucking dead. If I were you I'd move your arms. All I have to do is scream and I'm sure Esme will have them here in a second." I smiled hugely at her. She tossed her hair over her shoulder before putting her hands on her hips.

"You look like my mom Tanya, she was a whore too." I sighed as I started to mentally compare my mom and Tanya.

"Have you followed your mom's footsteps is that why Edward's in to you?" she sneered at me.

"No Tanya that's why he's into you! Now get out our room." I snapped. She stayed still before she started to walk around our room looking in our draws.

"Tanya get out my room now!" I snapped. I was loosing the little bit of patients I had with this slut.

She danced over to me. She stopped right in front of me. Her eyes golden but filled of loathing that I'm sure I was sending right back. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled over one shoulder revealing her pale skin. Whilst Alice and Rosalie managed to look beautiful, Tanya managed to look like the slut she was. I can't believe I thought she was beautiful when I first met her.

"No." she beamed at me. I glared before walking around her and storming out my room. She was silent but I knew she was following me.

Once I got to the living room I spun around to face her. She seemed shocked that I knew she was there.

"I've known vampires since I was ten. I've lived with vampires for three months. You do not scare me Tanya. You made me feel sick and I hate you but you don't scare me." I yelled at her.

"Upset that I kissed your boyfriend Bella?" she asked whilst dancing around me. It was like she was stalking her prey. I turned my head to follow her.

"No shit bitch." I mumbled. Her laugher filled the air

"I think he was happy not having to worry about killing me. Letting us get lost in the moment." She trailed off in a dream-like tone. She was still dancing around me.

"Did I ask what it was like? No I didn't so shut it!" I snapped at her.

"He can't kiss you like he can kiss me. I'm surprised that he fell for it, I told him that I would make your life hell if he didn't kiss me, I told him I would spend every second I could making your life difficult but if he kissed me I wouldn't. The things he does for you, a pathetic human! " She snapped at me. She looked outraged.

"How does that feel Tanya, knowing that your old sex buddy would rather be with a pathetic human then with you?" I asked with fake concern. She stopped directly in front of me. Her eyes seemed frozen and awash with hate. My words must have hurt.

"I might not be a vampire Tanya but I have my own venom. Now stop pissing me off!" I warned her. I moved around her and sat down. I felt the air move before she hissed into my ear.

"Watch out Bella. You're on my bad side." She started to stroke my hair. I stiffened before jumping out my seat and turning to glare at her. Esme had done the same before; the difference in the actions was huge. Esme did it in a loving motherly way, trying to comfort me. Tanya did it because she was treating me like a dog!

"Bad move Tanya." I told her.

"You don't scare me Bella." She sneered. The only thing between us was the couch . . . and she could rip that in less then a second.

"True. My family do. You don't scare me and my family won't hurt me. Also my best friend is a werewolf and he doesn't like you . . . wow Tanya that's a lot of people who don't like you, and _you_ told _me_ to watch out." I scolded whilst shaking my head back and forth.

"Shut up you slut!" she screamed at me. She must be scared.

"That's rich coming from you!" I screamed back. We were about to have a bitch fight . . . where is Esme?

"Just because you can't keep your man happy doesn't mean I'm a bad person!" she yelled at me. I barked out a sarcastic laugh.

"Not a bad person? You tricked someone into kissing you! That makes you a bad person!" I explained.

"You're just jealous!" she yelled at me. She beamed at her answer.

"Of what? Your slutty ways? The fact that you have to be one of the worse people I have ever met? Your bitch power? What am I jealous of Tanya!?" I bellowed at her.

"The fact that I can keep my men." She bellowed back.

"He wasn't your man! He was my man and you took him, that's called stealing Tanya not keeping!" I said my words slowly as I waited for them to click into her brain.

She stiffened and jumped away from me. Her whole body turned towards the door. I could almost smell the fear pooling off her.

"Is little Tanya scared because Bella's family has come home?" I asked. I made my voice sound like I was talking to a five year old. She glared at me before hunching her shoulders into a defensive position.

"What no snappy answer Tanya. I'm upset I was enjoying your little fit." I sighed before the door burst open to reveal an extremely pissed off Esme. She was stood straight and her lips were curved back over her teeth. She looked terrifying, Esme was no fighter but she seemed to be bluffing.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here. Again?" she snapped. Her voice just loud enough for me to hear. Her golden eyes were mainly black and they were locked on Tanya who now looked like she was about to attack. She looked like a lioness about to attack its prey for the first time. Esme looked like she had been doing this for years. It was like watching a puppy start fighting against a full grown dog. Tanya wouldn't stand a chance.

"I was talking to Bella." Tanya snapped back. Anger and disbelieve took over.

"Don't talk to her like that you bitch!" I yelled at Tanya. Esme flashed to my side. Tanya jumped at my voice. She straightened up and glared at me.

"You were kicked out last night. Don't make me do it again!" Esme said in a dead voice. Her eyes filled with hate

Tanya started to sarcastically laugh.

"Just leave Tanya!" I screamed at her. She actually listen to me. I saw a flash of her hair before hearing a slam from the back door. Esme stayed still for a few more seconds before relaxing and starting to hum a tune I didn't know.

"Are you hungry dear?" she asked in her normal mother voice. I beamed at her before nodding. She amazed me.

"I'll just go get the shopping." She explained and just like that I heard her car boot slam and the front door seemed to close by it's self. I heard stuff in the kitchen move around.

"Why is your car out front and not in the garage?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. She was turning on the oven and placing pans here and there.

"I smelled Tanya and I heard you both yelling. What sort of mother would I be if I wasted time and put my car in the garage?" she asked whilst shaking her head like it was obvious.

"Okay. You do know I can cook . . . you don't always have to cook for me." I told her whilst picking up some meat and handing it to her. I saw her try to hide her look of disgust at it. She smiled but ignored my comment.

"Did you know she tricked him?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. Her head flashed up. Her eyes looked so much older then I've ever seen them.

"Yes, we found out last night when she came back from hunting. She was pleased with her self. I don't think she expected Edward to attack her. Emmett had to hold him back." She told me. She was speaking like it wasn't our family.

"Edward tried to attack her?" I asked. An image of Edward leaping at her filled my head. A smile spread onto my face. Esme chuckled at me.

"He was very close before Emmett stopped him. They are still mad at him but they understand now. I was outraged when I found out, and then when Tanya came back . . . I've never felt so much like a vampire before. It was a little scary." She admitted to me. The food completely ignored now.

She looked afraid as she went over her memories. I felt like I needed to comfort her.

"You were just protecting your family. I'm sure that you're a force to be reckoned with when someone messes with your family." I sighed trying to sooth her worries. It seems silly that she worried about being what she is. Embracing her vampire side always worried Esme.

"I guess your right." She allowed before she started to cut and chop.

"Hmm" I mumbled as I watched her.

"Do you think you made a mistake about leaving Edward, Bella?" she asked once the meat was sizzling. I kept my eyes locked on the pan as I answered. I didn't need to think about it.

"Yes. What's done is done though." I sighed. I didn't believe Edward when he told me why he kissed her, but when Tanya was bragging about it . . . it makes my blood boil.

"He would wait forever for you Bella. Even if you forgive me, he won't forgive himself. I know that he will spend eternity trying to make it up to you."

"You do know I'm going to die one day Esme? I won't be here for eternity." I told her as I looked away from the food to face her. She seemed to pale and she started to shake her head. Her eyes were wide and she looked like I had just slapped her.

She kept opening and closing her mouth but nothing came out.

"Esme, are you okay?" I asked. I was frozen on the spot. I've never seen her like this.

"Esme?" Rose called from behind me causing me to jump. I waited and she was next to me in a second followed by the whole Cullen family. Rose kissed the top of my head before walking over to Esme who was still gasping at me.

Her eyes were now filled with tears that would never fall. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"But Bella . . ." she finally whispered.

"I'm sorry I upset you." I told her. She seemed to be having an argument with her self.

"We will be talking about this later on Bella." She suddenly snapped. I nodded and watched as she walked fast out the room. She ignored everyone. I felt all their eyes lock on mine.

"What happened?" Alice asked as she danced to my side.

I didn't look at them. This was going to get un-comfortable for sure.

"Okay Esme came back from shopping to find me and Tanya having a bitch fit because she decided to talk to me. Tanya started to be a bitch to Esme and I told her to just leave, she did. We started to talk and she said how Edward would try to make it up to me for eternality . . . and I told her I wouldn't be here for eternity. She's mad at me, I think." I rushed out the explanation. Not giving details.

My heart was going a little faster then normal but it was slowing down back to normal.

"Bitch fit with Tanya. Talk with Esme . . . what did you say to make her like that?" Rose asked whilst staring at Emmett who looked like I had punched him.

"I said; you do know I'm going to die one day Esme? I won't be here for eternity. And she went like that." I repeated my words. They all drew in a huge amount of air. My eyes locked on Edward. His eyes were boring into me. They looked like they were on fire.

"Oh" Alice mumbled. My eyes flashed to her. She was leaning against the wall like I had made her weak with my words.

"Are you lot okay? I always thought you knew I was going to die . . . I'm a human it sort of goes with the whole beating heart thing." I mumbled. They didn't do anything. They all froze. They all became vampires who didn't have to breathe or move.

"Eh yeh. We're fine Bella." Jasper mumbled as he started to sway on the spot. I could see him trying to fight the urge to scream. He looked in deep concentration as his eyes flashed to each of our family.

"You suck at lying Jasper." I mumbled back.

"I know." He sighed. I gave him a small smile. I always thought they knew. Did they think I was going to become a vampire? I've never thought about becoming a vampire before.

I wanted them all to stop thinking about it, it was making me un-easy. I have other things to do.

"Edward, can I talk to you . . . privately?" I asked quietly. He nodded before walking out the room and walking upstairs. I followed; I noticed that he seemed to be just walking – like his body was working on its own.

* * *

**Please Review. **

**Bet you did not see that little twist coming. **


	12. My IceCream!

**Lost and Found**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

**Bella is human, the Cullen's are vampires. **

_"Edward, can I talk to you . . . privately?" I asked quietly. He nodded before walking out the room and walking upstairs. I followed; I noticed that he seemed to be just walking – like his body was working on its own._

We finally got to our room and he sat down on the bed looking at the wall like it had personally wronged him. I closed the door and stood opposite him.

"Tanya wasn't supposed to come back. We chucked her out last night." He mumbled but he sounded completely sincere. I chuckled and his eyes flashed to mine and he leaned forward like he was trying to figure out why I was laughing.

"I know. I also know that Emmett had to stop you attacking her last night." I told him. He relaxed and nodded.

Okay . . . now here we go . . . this can only end hugely horribly. Oh the fucking joys of love.

"Edward, I should have listened to you. I should have believed you. I'm sorry." I told him. In a flash I was sat on the bed and he was knelt in front of me. His golden eyes locked on my brown eyes. His mood from before completely forgotten. A huge breath taking smile was on his face. One cold hand was on my cheek. I leaned into it.

"Why are you apologising to me? You silly girl." He whispered. I smiled at him.

"I should have listened to you." I explained.

"I shouldn't have fallen for her tricks. She's good at blocking her mind. She wasn't doing it when she came back from hunting and then Jasper read her moods. To say we were pissed off was an understatement." He said in a full that was flowing with venom and resentment.

"She's a bitch, you should have listened to Alice and Rose." I scolded him. He chuckled before moving closer to me. He was knelt in-between my legs that were hanging off the bed. He was still a little taller then me.

"Yeh, I should have. I'm going to regret agreeing with that aren't I?" He mumbled. I started to laugh as I could practically hear Rose and Alice planning stuff using my words against him.

"Sorry, when they dress you in something pink you have all right to hate me." I told him. He grabbed my face his one of his hands. He tilted my face up so I could look him directly in the eyes.

"I could never hate you Bells. I don't think I can hate you . . . it's impossible." He told me.

"I know what you mean." I mumbled. It was an annoying thing when you can't hate someone. It's like someone had stolen one of your emotions.

"You know I was expecting you to yell at me and hit me again . . . or pay someone to hit me. I didn't expect you to apologise." He confessed.

"I never do what you expect that why you fucking love me!" I chuckled at him.

"True." He sighed happily.

"You would have been proud of me when Tanya and I were having our bitch fight. I didn't touch her, okay I might have told her you would kill her if she touched me . . . that's probably why." I babbled. His eyes went wide.

"Bella, humans don't normally start bitch fights with vampires and yes I would kill her if she touched you." He said in an awed voice.

"I'm not a normal human. I'm in love with a vampire, I live with vampires, I have a werewolf as a best friend and I think I'm pretty far from a normal human." I told him. He just nodded his head.

He suddenly stiffened and drew his hand away from my face. His golden eyes turned pleading and he looked so weak.

"Bella, tell me that one day you will trust me again – even if it's a lie . . . please, I don't care if I have to delude my self in to believing I ever have another chance with you. I know you love me but you can fall out of love with someone . . . you're a human." He pleaded. He took one of my hands into his large cold ones.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." I mumbled. I was a little insulted that he thought I could fall out of love with him. He was my soul mate . . . you can't fall out of love with your soul mate.

"God I'm going to sound so fickle . . . you do have another chance, you don't need it but you have it." I sighed. I wonder if I make any sense.

"Are you saying that you've actually forgiven me?" he asked hesitantly. I could see a smile threatening his lips. I bit my lip nervously and nodded.

He jumped up and started to move his body back and forth whilst moving his arms in a swaying motion. Edward Cullen was dancing! I burst out laughing. He continued dancing; my vision became impaired as tears started to cloud my eyes.

"Oh God please stop!" I gasped as I clutched my stomach. I was in actual pain. He ignored me and moved his hand over his head and started to trust his hips out randomly.

"Please!" I begged as I almost fell off the bed. His eyes were the lightest gold and he had a huge smile on his face.

"Okay, only for you!" he beamed at me as he did one last body pop before falling onto the bed next to me. It took me a few more minutes until I could breathe again.

I moved so I was next to him, I turned to face him. He was still beaming at me. His cold full lips looked inviting. I had gone without them for less then 24 hours but I needed them.

"So I'm forgiven . . . just like that?" He asked again. He seemed to slip from his high.

"Yes Edward . . . you can go back to randomly dancing if you _really_ must!" I appeased him. I burst out laughing again as the mental image of him dancing jumped back into my head. I hope Alice had a vision of that!

"Don't tempt me love." He whispered into my ear. My heart sped up, when did he get so close? He smirked at me and I hit him again.

"You do know that doesn't hurt? If you want I can pretend." He chuckled at me.

"Fuck you!" I glared at him.

He grabbed my hips and pulled them to meet his. He stopped when there was a tiny amount of space between us. My head was resting on his shoulder and my chest was pressed against his . . . that vampire can move quickly!

"Gladly my dear." He cooed into my ear. He pulled back a bit; I let out a whimper at the lack of contact. He smirked before smiling softly at me and picking up my hands in his.

"Say you'll be mine again." He whispered at me. He didn't sound strong, in fact he sounded weak. It was like I held a power over him. He was such an idiot at times.

"Of course." I sighed before gently placing my lips to his. I was going to pull my lips away and leave him with a sweet and loving kiss . . . he had different ideas.

"Good" he breathed against my lips before he gently sucked on my bottom lip. I bit back a moan. He started to trail soft kisses down my neck and collarbone. I could feel his smug smile against my skin that now felt like it was on fire.

Two can play at that game.

I placed my hand on the back of his neck, running my fingers in his hair slowly. His hair was soft and I loved messing with it but I knew it drove him insane . . . in a good way. As my fingers played with his hair my thumb made small circles on the back of his neck. I placed warm soft quick kisses in the place where his neck met his shoulder.

I grinned triumphantly when I heard a low growl coming from his chest. I pulled back quickly and sat up and started to fix my clothes before sitting at our desk. I picked up my book and started to flip through the pages before looking up to see Edward frozen on the bed. His mouth hanging out like the first time he saw me in the clothes Alice got me. His eyes were dark and he was glaring at me lightly.

"Are you okay hun? You look a little annoyed." I sighed as I placed my book down and looked at him with wide innocent eyes. My tones making it sound like I was talking to a child.

He flashed up and sat on the bed, he smiled innocently at me and I started to feel on edge – oh shit!

"I'm fine darling. Just a little sexually frustrated and what not." He grumbled at me.

"You sound like Emmett." I told him. The words were out my mouth for a split-second before I got a reply.

"HEY! I'm not that bad!" They both yelled. Edward sounded insulted whilst Emmett sounded defensive. I just giggled.

"Sorry Emmett!" I called back. Edward gasped at me again before muttering about him not being like Emmett quietly.

"You should start what you can't finish Edward." I scolded when he kept complaining. He leaned back on the bed; I went to go sit next to him.

"Who said I wouldn't finish. I bet I could make you finish . . . a lot!" he added with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me next to him. I blushed and turned completely red. He gently pressed his thumb to my cheek.

"So beautiful." He sighed before kissing my cheek.

"Come on, we better go before our family come and drag us out . . . we are only meant to be talking." I reminded him. He groaned before jumping off the bed with me in his arms. He ran downstairs carrying me bridal style. I just laughed at him.

He jumped onto the couch I had been on before when I sobbed to Esme and the couch that had separated Tanya and me. Freaky couch!

"Alice, did you happen to get a vision of Edward dancing?" I asked once they all danced into the room and sat down around us. Edward moved me onto his lay and hide his face in my hair.

"Why yes Bella, I did." She giggled at me.

"I was happy. Leave me be." Was his defence.

"You . . . danced?" Carlisle asked in complete amazement. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows were almost jumping off his head. Edward let out a low groan before hiding in my hair again.

"It was . . . interesting. He even body popped." I giggled at him. Everyone but Alice gasped.

"Thanks love." He mumbled sarcastically.

"Your welcome!" I beamed back at him.

The whole room's happy atmosphere changed when Esme had an outburst.

"Bella, we need to talk!" she actually yelled. She yelled to the room, not at me but it still caused me to flinch. Everyone was looking at her curiously.

"Sorry for making you jump." She mumbled. Suddenly Edward growled. I turned to face him. His features were harsh and he was looking everywhere put me and Esme.

"Do we really need to have this conversation, now?" he asked Esme who just made a clicking noise at him.

"Shoot mamma Cullen." I said randomly. Emmett nodded his head up and down at the name, he seemed to like it. I got a strange look of everyone else but I ignored it. They just didn't think like me and Emmett.

Esme took a huge breath. She didn't exhale it. Her golden eyes turned into a pleading pool of molten gold. She leant away from Carlisle's hold of her and turned so she was only looking at me.

"I'm not going to let you die, Bella. We need to talk about this . . . this situation!" she said in a determined voice.

This again!?

"I'm human; I'm supposed to die . . . grow old . . . have children . . . you know, human stuff!" I explained. Edward stiffened and tightened his arms around me. He pulled me against his chest; I couldn't hear any breathing only mine.

Everyone was silent. It was one of the most uncomfortable silences in my life!

"If Bella wants to . . . be human, let her! Just because we want her doesn't mean we should take away her chances at having a normal life!" Rose whimpered. I flashed my face to the side to see her. I could see she was pained, I knew why.

I had what she wanted. I could have a happy normal life; I could have children . . . the one thing she would do anything for. I could also see the pain at me staying human; she wanted me in her family.

I've never thought about my life before. I know a few things that are fact. I love Edward and want to be with him forever. I can't be with him forever as I have to die one day. I loved my family, and I would do anything for them . . . but did I want to give up my life?

"I've never thought about it before." I admitted.

"You don't have to Bella, well not now." Edward tried to sooth me. It looked like he was in pain. He clutched me to him tighter and buried his face in my hair.

"It's not like I'm going to die any time soon! I'm seventeen for god sakes!" I spoke directly to Esme.

"Who knows what can happen Bella. I will not loose another child! It's too dangerous for you to stay human . . . Tanya could have killed you today! What if I hadn't got home in time? What if I walked in to find you being killed!?" she demanded. Tears formed in her perfect eyes.

I felt my hear break for her.

"Esme calm down. You got home in time, if you hadn't Tanya would have left anyway. Your not going to loose me, I'm not going anywhere . . . why are you acting like I'm going to leave you?" I asked softly. She huffed and leaned against Carlisle who was watching her with concerned eyes.

"Well you did leave us last nigh." I heard her mutter. Edward and I froze.

"That was uncalled for Esme." Carlisle said shortly. His eyes flashed from her to us.

"Sorry but its true!" she said louder then before. She folded her arms across her chest and started to sulk.

"Can we change the subject!? I don't think where I stayed is important!" I snapped as I looked away from her.

"That's why we need to talk Bella! You don't think it's important . . . you stayed with a werewolf!" she cried at me. I wanted to stand up like she had but Edward held me down and brought me closer to him.

"I stayed at my house . . . my dad's house! He is my friend . . . he wouldn't hurt me! The pact won't hurt me; I've known them for years! None of you are going to hurt me . . . I'm not going to just drop dead one day! Why do I have to keep telling you this?" I said slowly in an agitated tone. I started to wave my hands around desperately.

Esme started to move her mouth and talk too quietly and quickly for me. Edward was doing the same. Then they all started to argue. I being a human couldn't hear them.

"Rose, can we go talk? You seem to be the only one with is open minded!" I finally snapped once my frustration got too much. Edward let go of me and I started to walk out the door. I heard Rose snap at a few people before she danced out the door and linked her arm with mine.

We continued walking until we were out of the one mile barrier.

"You don't understand why she's making such a big deal out of it, do you?" she asked softly as we continued walking at a slower speed.

"No, I understand. I just think it's . . . silly. I don't have any plans of dying." I mumbled. Rose suddenly stopped and I was jerked backwards. I glared at her lightly as my body lurched forward before falling back in step with her.

"Humans normally don't plan on dying. She just doesn't want to loose you. None of us do! I don't think its fair for us to ask up you to give up your chance at a normal life but it's your choice." She sighed.

"I've never thought about it before. I want to be with Edward but I can't be with him forever, we can't get married, we can't have a family. I don't want to be an old woman who has a seventeen year old boyfriend that's just fucked up." I mumbled.

An image of me looking like my grandmother flashed into my head. I was old and weak looking, my eyes looked tired but my face had a soft smile on it. Edward was stood behind me with his arms wrapped around me. He looked down at me with pity clear in his eyes. He was still at my side when I looked seconds away from death.

I shuddered and quickly blinked the image away.

"You could get married to him you know." Rose said in a far-off voice. She wasn't looking at me but was looking at the house with tight eyes. It was like she was trying to go over her memories.

Hang on . . . I could get married to him!?

"I don't think I can. You know . . . he's sort of a vampire and I'm not." I explained whilst looking at her like she was crazy.

"You love him. He loves you. You both want to be with each other for the rest of your lives. All you need are a few rings and for Emmett to mumble a few words and your married." She explained looking at me with eyes that made me want to agree.

"Wait! We're not even engaged!" I sighed desperately.

I used to think marriage never worked . . . look at my parents. I was thankful that the Cullen's proved me wrong. Marriage does work; you just need to be with the right person.

"If he asked you . . . would you say yes?" she asked. I hadn't noticed until now that we had actually started walking back towards the house.

"He hasn't asked me, and he won't be asking me soon so we can drop it now!" I warned her. She huffed before smiling at me.

"Wouldn't it be odd if I was your sister by marriage? You do look out for me like I'm your daughter Rose. Not that I mind but your more protective then Emmett." I chuckled at her. She joined in my laugh whist opening the door for me to enter.

We ignored everyone and walked to the kitchen and sat down on the counter before continuing talking. Alice danced up to us and sat with us. We were in the middle of having our normal girl talk time.

"It's true. I don't think I would mind you being my sister . . . you would just always be my little _little_ little sister. I bet Edward is shitting himself right now." She admitted to me. I just nodded.

"I feel bad for him, not many boyfriends want to hear their girlfriends talking about marriage let alone having Alice planning one in her head." I sighed whilst snapping my head to Alice who was measuring me with her eyes.

"You caught me. You'd look hot in a wedding dress and with your hair twisted and pinned." She beamed at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"We're not getting married. Jeez!" I mumbled.

"Who would give you away if you did get married?" Rose asked whilst handing me a large tube of chocolate ice-cream. I took it and the spoon that Alice handed me. They took out a bottle of animal blood that they both kept for times like this.

ICE-CREAM!!!

"I don't know. When ever I thought about it, it was always my dad . . . I would probably ask Carlisle and then if he said no I'd ask Emmett or Jasper." I informed them. They both nodded their heads as I took a huge amount of ice-cream and shoved it into my mouth. They both took a sip of their blood. I was thankful that I couldn't smell it. Oh I love ice-cream.

"Emmett would be doing the service, so it would be Jasper. I think he would have to fight Carlisle for it." Alice giggled. Rose and I nodded.

This is some weird conversation. I'm planning my fake wedding! Who does that!?

"I bet Edward's freaking out right now." I mumbled. Rose burst out laughing before looking at me like I was crazy. I lifted my eyebrows at her.

"Hardly! Emmett is giving him the big brother speech and Edward's trying to stop him self from attacking him. He's a few seconds away from beating Emmett up." She giggled at me. Alice just rolled her eyes and took a huge gulp of her blood.

"Who would win Emmett or Edward?" I pondered out loud whilst taking more ice-cream. It slid down my throat as the chocolate taste started to make my mouth water.

"Edward." They both said at the same time. I was about to say something but I was cut off.

"HA! Even your wife says I'd win . . . sucker!" Edward cheered before prancing into the kitchen. He was walking like he was a prince or someone who just got laid for the first time. I burst out laughing.

"I'm dating a vampire version of Mike!" I gasped. Everyone but Edward went into hysterics.

"I resent that!" Edward snapped before taking away my ice-cream.

"Hey!" I started to wave my arms around trying to get my ice-cream back. He moved his arms so the ice-cream was above his head. I lunged forward and somehow managed to grab it. I think he was too stunned to move.

I cradled to it to my chest before talking a huge mouthful of sex on a spoon. Edward was frozen in front of me with his hands still stretched into the air.

"My ice-cream!" I told him whist waving my spoon at him.

"What is in that?" Emmett asked in an awed voice. His eyes were huge and he was watching my ice-cream like it was about to start dancing.

"Its sex on a spoon my brother." I informed him. A huge grin broke onto his face and his eyes turned light gold.

"Can I please have some?" he asked.

"You don't eat human food Emmett. It tastes nasty to you and it's MY ice-cream!" I clutched my ice-cream tighter to my chest. Edward was watching me carefully.

"Does she always get like this over ice-cream?" he asked anyone, never taking his eyes off me.

I have no idea what he's taking about!

"I want some!" Emmett wined whilst pleading with me with his eyes. He stuck out his bottom lip and ended up looking like a demented fish. Make is go away!

"Please stop and never do that face again . . . here!" I shuddered whilst handing him my ice-cream very reluctantly. He snatched it out my hands before stealing my spoon and diving the spoon into it. He ended up taking most of the tube in one spoon.

"My ice-cream." I whimpered as he shoved it into his mouth. His face twisted into different emotions until he chucked it back at me. He snatched the blood Alice was holding out for him and chugged it down. I clutched my ice-cream and then looked at Emmett in shock when I only saw half a mouth-full left.

"Pig!" I mumbled whilst snatching my spoon and finished it off. As soon as it was finished I looked down at it before looking at the freezer. I wonder if there is more!

"No! No more!" Edward snapped sternly before taking the empty tube out my hands and shoving it into the bin.

"Why?" I complained as I stretched the word out.

"Are you sure Bella and Emmett aren't related by blood? Maybe she's his great great great granddaughter." Jasper chuckled whist dancing into the room and grabbing Alice and placing her on his knee as he sat next to me.

"I don't care I'm just never letting her have ice-cream again!" Edward mumbled.

"NO. Don't take away the ice-cream. What did it ever do to you Edward? Gosh you're so mean . . . just because you can't enjoy the sex on the spoon does not mean you have to take it away from me! You're just worried that I like it more then I like sleeping with you!" I mumbled.

"Oh my god! I think she's high . . . I have to get more ice-cream!" Rose giggled.

"NO! No more ice-cream _ever_" Edward snapped at her whilst shuddering.

"Fine! But I won't have sex with you if you stop me having ice-cream. Your choice baby!" I warned him. No one takes my ice-cream away! His mouth dropped open before he sighed and started to mumble stuff under his breath.

"I love high Bella." Emmett boomed as he flung his arm around Edward.

"Sucks to be you." He grinned as Edward flipped him off. Edward walked up to me and picked me up bridal style before walking upstairs. Well walking is the wrong word he was storming.

Once we got to our room he slammed the door and placed me on the bed. Gently.

"You need to ring Jacob." He told me before passing me my phone. He started to mumble stuff again as he went to go get my clothes from the spear room. I picked up the phone and dialled Jacob's number.

"Hey, are you alright?" was what he demanded after one ring.

"Okay. This is going to go quick." I explained to him.

"Shoot." He sighed.

"Get home and Tanya is here and we have a bitch fight and she brags about she tricked Edward. Esme got home and Tanya left without me being ripped to shreds. I forgave Edward and don't even try to tell me it was wrong. Esme is mad at me because she thinks I'm going to die and Edward's banned me from having ice-cream ever again so I cut him off sex." I rushed every word and said it all in one breath. I gasped for air once I was finished.

Jacob was silent for a few seconds before he let out an amused sigh.

"How much ice-cream did you have?" he chuckled at me. I groaned.

"That's not important. Edward told me to ring you so you should be happy that I listened to him." I mumbled

"I'm still mad at him, I know you love him . . . I knew you'd end up back together." He mumbled back before letting out a large agitated sigh.

"Yeh . . . things you do for love. Right I have to go I'm like seconds away from falling asleep." I told him as a huge yawn jumped out of my mouth.

"Night Bella." He sighed. I mumbled a bye before hanging up and dragging my body under the covers. I was seconds away from sweet sweet sleep when Edward decided that I should pay for cutting him off.

I felt the bed move and then he kept poking my arm.

"Edward I love you but fuck off." I mumbled as I turned away and hide my head in my pillow.

"You need to get changed, Alice will scream when she finds out that you didn't." he reminded me. I groaned but agreed.

"It sucks being the only one that sleeps!" I mumbled as I grabbed the clothes he had in his hand.

"If it was up to me you wouldn't be sleeping." He groaned.

"You shouldn't have banned me from my ice-cream then lover boy." I giggled at him before dancing out the room and into out bathroom. The water woke me up and the started to pull me out of my ice-cream high.

I stopped the shower and wrapped one of the many towels in the room around me before stepping back into my room. I heard Edward growl and then saw him bang his head over and over again against the metal bed post at the foot of the bed; leaving a huge dent in it.

"Edward! Don't take it out on our bed!" I scolded as I picked up a light purple night-gown made from silk and slipping it on. He just growled in response and flicked the bedpost until the dent disappeared.

* * *

**Please Review. **

**(rubs back of neck) Yeh the whole ice-cream and with holding sex thing . . . i was slightly drunk and it was 3am + i was seeing Twilight finally. **


	13. Oh

**Lost and Found**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

**Bella is human, the Cullen's are vampires. **

_"Edward! Don't take it out on our bed!" I scolded as I picked up a light purple night-gown made from silk and slipping it on. He just growled in response and flicked the bedpost until the dent disappeared._

"Thank you. I'm going to sleep." I mumbled before pulling the blankets around me. The bed moved again and I felt Edward wrap his arms around me and draw me to his chest. I turned and moved closer to him.

I was sure I was dreaming. Edward was standing over me; he was holding my hands whilst kissing my forehead, my cheeks, my nose and finally my lips.

"Bells, if I asked you to marry me what would you say?" he asked softly in a small voice. He stopped kissing me and looked me directly in my eyes; the gold looked like it was a never ending treasure.

"Yes." I breathed before everything turned in a calm and welcoming black.

**Rosalie's POV **

AHHHH!

"OH MY FRICKIN CHEESE STICKS!" Alice screamed as we started to run around the living room at vampire speed. Emmett and Jasper came rushing into the room demanding what was wrong.

They both stopped going into a defensive position when they saw Alice and I dancing around the room. They both looked very confused. Jasper was watching every move Alice made with caution.

"Bella's going to be our sister!" Alice sang whilst grabbing my hand as we started to spin like five year olds.

"Eh . . . she already is." Emmett mumbled whilst scratching the back of his head and raising his eyebrows at us.

"Not like that! If Edward asked her to marry him she would say yes!" I gushed whilst jumping onto Emmett back.

My little Bella was finally going to marry him. I know it annoys Esme that I look at Bella like she is my own; she's like my sister and my daughter. When she was crying on my shoulder yesterday I left like we had been transported back in time. I remembered why and how I fell in love (like everyone else in my family) with Bella.

When we had to leave all those years ago I refused to talk to anyone but Edward. We both lost someone who cared so much for it hurt. I remember spending days begging him to come back with us, he was so afraid he would hurt her.

I swear I was seconds away from killing him yesterday. I only didn't because I could never put Bella through the pain she would feel at loosing another person she loves.

When that bitch came back in our house yesterday night I swear I almost lost it. I was thankful that Esme didn't tell Bella that Alice and I had tried to attack her and that Jasper, Carlisle and Esme had held us back once we found out why Edward tried to rip her to shreds.

I always get flashed of when we first saw Bella this year. We were all sitting in the cafeteria been ogled at by everyone but her, until she jumped out her seat and slammed that slut . . . Jessica into the wall. It was strange at how proud and upset I was that Bella could do that.

When she didn't recognize us I felt like she had personally squeezed my heart until it popped. I don't even want to imagine the pain Edward must have been in when he looked at the girl that he had loved for so long and having her not only not knowing him but resenting him in a way.

"Rose! Rose!" Emmett sighed before he moved me from his back into his arms so he was cradling me. He beamed at me when I winked at him.

"We still don't understand." He mumbled as he and Jasper shared a look as Jasper but a calming hand on Alice.

"When Edward asks Bella to marry him, she's going to say yes. He asked her before she fell asleep . . . we all know she's completely honest then." Alice sang as she grabbed Jasper's hand and started to dance like they were in the eightieth century.

Emmett just let out a loud sigh before putting me on the sofa softly and kissing the top of my head before storming into the kitchen. I started to worry so I ran after him. I hated seeing him this . . . upset?

When I got there I saw him staring at some of Bella's ice-cream that he had put in the middle of the counter. He was sat on a large chair and his arms were stretched in front of him, his chin was resting on the counter and he was looking at the ice-cream with eyes that were blurred.

I froze.

"Emmett, are you okay?" I asked softly. His eyes moved slowly towards me. I walked towards him and sat in the chair next to him, I wrapped one of my hands around his. His eyes followed all my movements before he started to stare at the ice-cream again.

"Bella won't be happy if that melts." I said slowly in a soft voice. He didn't respond he just huffed. I felt like I had been punched in the stomach.

"Emmett please! Tell me what's wrong." I begged as he continued to ignore me. It made me feel like I was going to be sick when he ignored me. My eyes started to fill with tears. I drew in an unsteady breath.

Emmett's head snapped up and his whole body turned to face me. His eyes held so many emotions that I didn't want to try to figure it out. In one quick movement he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his knee and cradled me to his chest.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to take it out on you . . . it's just . . . Bella's going to die one day. I just don't know how to deal with that." He mumbled into my ear as he stroked my hair.

I pulled away with a gasp. We never finished talking about it!

Tears started to burn my eyes the venom in them was almost too much to bare. My hands wrapped around my Emmett's neck as I pulled my self closer to him. Before I knew it I was shaking with tears that wouldn't fall. I started to cry harder when I felt and heard Emmett cry. It wasn't going to help but it was the only way we could respond.

Alice and Jasper walked into the room. Jasper was trying to send us calming waves but our sadness and pain was too much for him to fight against. Alice clutched Jasper tighter whilst looking at us with wide eyes. I noticed both of them where mainly watching Emmett.

They'd never seen him cry before.

"Why are you crying?" Alice asked slowly. Jasper looked from us to the ice-cream.

"Oh!" it was barely a noise that came out. Alice just looked at us with her eyebrows raised as I hide my face in Emmett's shoulder. He would shake every now and then.

"Bella's ice-creams goi-" Alice stopped halfway through her sentence. Her eyes filled with horror as they started to have tears forming in them eyes.

"She's going to die one day." I mumbled against Emmett. He pulled my tighter to him. I heard someone slam the freezer shut and storm out the room. I looked up in time to see the back of Edward storming upstairs. His whole body would move with the large breaths he was taking.

"Oh crap." Jasper sighed as he too started to take deep breaths.

"Sorry Edward." We all sighed at the same time. I completely forgot about him!

_Edward I really am sorry. _I thought up to him, not sure if he was listening to me or not but I wanted to apologise again.

"You two-" Emmett pointed to Alice and Jasper "did not see my cry, or if you did you will not use it against me! Clear?" he treated. I couldn't help but chuckle at him. He was such a man.

"Sure dude. Right back at you!" Jasper warned before walking out the room, dragging Alice with him.

"Emmett we need to cheer up before she wakes up. Plus we can't ever do that to Edward again." I told him sternly as another wave of pain hit me hard. He just nodded.

**Bella's POV**

Thank god for Saturdays. I looked at the clock to see that it was 1:24pm. I moved and a streak of light hit me from the window, I flinched away from it and ended up curling into Edward's chest.

"Afternoon love." He sighed. I tilted my head up to see him looking down at me with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Why did you let me sleep for so long?" I asked. My voice still heavy with sleep. He just sighed before answering in a tone that made it sound like I was extremely stupid for asking.

"You look beautiful when you sleep . . . and I love listening to you talking when you sleep." He kissed my forehead before pulling me closer to him. I looked into his semi golden eyes and noticed that they seemed to be hiding pain.

I placed one of my small hands on his cheek. He leaned into my touch before closing his eyes with a sigh.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked softly when he wouldn't open his eyes. He ignored my question when he opened his eyes but he saw my determination to get an answer.

"Nothing's wrong love. Our family just got a little . . . emotional . . . last night and are still emotional. They gave me a lot to think about" He mumbled before hiding in my hair again. He voice shook and he took a deep breath whilst keeping his head hidden.

Strange! I could feel a sense of dread pound around me, I tried to ignore it.

"Are you sure that's it?" I asked. He just nodded.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. He wasn't going to give away any more.

"Hunting." He mumbled. He pulled me closer to him. My heart started to beat faster . . . something wasn't right.

"Edward?" I breathed when he locked his arms around me. I felt his body shake; it was like he was sobbing. His breathing was unsteady. His eyes were shut tight and his jaw was tense and locked.

"Please talk to me!" I pleaded as tears started to form in my eyes at his pain. He pulled away reluctantly and sat us both up. I looked him straight in the eyes. I've never seen Edward cry before and I never want to, it was like I was punched over and over. His whole body was shaking and his eyes looked so strange and odd with tears causing the gold to look washed out.

"I'm not going to take your life away Bella." He said simply. His voice was so quiet that I could barely hear it.

"What?" I asked, completely confused.

"I'm not going to stop you having a human life Bella. You should be able to get married and have children, grow old and look after your grandchildren! I can't ever give you that! I'm not going to take away your soul either; I couldn't live with my self if I knew I had personally ripped it away from you." He said each word slowly. I could tell he was in actual pain saying them.

Tears were freely falling now. My breathing was unsteady. I felt like I had just been standing on a cliff and he had pushed me off. My whole body felt like it was falling into nothingness. I gripped the closet pillow and pulled it towards me. I could feel it but it still didn't feel like I was actually here.

"What are you saying Edward?" I asked desperately trying to understand. He went to wipe away my tears but I moved my head back. He flinched like I had just hit him before drawing his arm back slowly. He was shaking again; he was shaking almost as much as I was as each sob rocketed through my body.

"You should be with someone different Bella. Someone who can _give_ you a life, not take it away." He said clearly even when his voice broke twice. I jumped off the bed when his words finally clicked in my head.

"NO! You can't do that! You can't say that! . . . Why now? Why are you saying this!? You can't say that to me! NO! I won't let you!" I screamed at him as the pain rocketed through my body. I drew my arms around me and clutched my chest. Suddenly he was in front of me.

"Bella I love you, I love you so much that I'm letting you go." He finished in a whisper. His head was down and he was glaring holes into the floor.

"I'm not a pet Edward, I don't want to be let go!" I screeched at him before storming past him and almost pulling the door of its hinges as I slammed it open and ran downstairs.

"I'm not saying that Bella." Edward explained from next to me. I knew he followed me.

"I'm not going! I'm not letting you Edward! You can't do this. Why? Why are you doing this!?" I begged him as I wrapped my arms around my chest and fell into the sofa. Edward was suddenly in front of me.

"I don't want you to leave Bella. I love you; I'll always love you that is why I want you to have a life . . . I love you to much to keep you in my world." He told me. His voice was hard with pain. He was kneeling in front of me. I don't think he could stand. His body kept shaking and he wrapping his arms around his chest like he was stopping himself from doing something. I've never seen him look so pained; it physically hurt me to see him in such pain.

"_Your world_? What about my world Edward? I love _you_; I want to be with _you_!" I was bordering on hysterical now. Tears were streaming down my face. I felt like he had hit me, it was like he was slowly ripping my heart out. Each word he said it was slowly being pulled further away from my body until I wouldn't be able to take it anymore.

"I'm not good for you Bella. How am I supposed to survive if you get ill and don't recover? What am I going to do when you die, Bella?" I whispered as he wrapped his arms around himself tighter.

"For fucks sakes I'm not dying! You can not leave me because you think I'm dying!" I yelled as I threw pillows at him. I just grabbed the closest thing and lobbed it at him. He just let them bounce off; he never tried to dodge them.

"Everyday your dying Bella. Everyday you get older and closer to death." He sighed.

"And what? You think that if I go off with someone else I'm not going to die? You think I'm just going to stop again? Do you expect me to actually fall in with someone else!" I yelled in frustration.

"You can have a full life with them; you can be loved by a family-"

I cut off the rest of his sentence. His eyes had turned hard as soon as I mentioned love.

"I have a family!" I growled at him. He closed his eyes slowly before opening them again; his eyes were dark and dead.

"Not an alive family." He mumbled. I threw my hands up in frustration.

"We'll talk about this whole . . . situation . . . later, I'm going for a walk before we both say stuff we don't mean!" I shot him a warning glare. I knew that he was seconds away from saying I wasn't part of this family and it hurt almost as much as everything else he said.

"Bella don't be stupid! You could get hurt." He complained once I got to the door.

"I'm not the one being stupid _Edward_. I'll be back in an hour!" I yelled as I stormed out.

* * *

**Please Review. **

**That was probs my most . . . emotional chapter from the Cullens. **

**I went to see Twilight with my sister again . . . i tried to think about the hospital scene - my sister cried and i could MANY people (girls) sobbing. Got to admit, i've read the books [TOO MANY TIMES IT'S NOT HEALTHY] and my eyes watered - why am i telling you this? I do not know. **


	14. You're Mine Now

**Lost and Found**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

**Bella is human, the Cullen's are vampires. **

_"We'll talk about this whole . . . situation . . . later, I'm going for a walk before we both say stuff we don't mean!" I shot him a warning glare. I knew that he was seconds away from saying I wasn't part of this family and it hurt almost as much as everything else he said._

_"Bella don't be stupid! You could get hurt." He complained once I got to the door._

_"I'm not the one being stupid Edward. I'll be back in an hour!" I yelled as I stormed out._

The cold air hit my face and seemed harsher because of my tears. My heart was still beating unsteadily.

This can not be happening! Why is this happening?

All I could do was replaying his words over and over. _Bella I love you, I love you so much that I'm letting you go_. Each time I did I felt my heart become smaller, it was like someone had it in an iron-grip . . . that person was Edward.

I continued walking and dying (like he said I was) until I came across the extremely small shop that the lovely people of Forks get everything from. The door burst open and the town whores stepped out and glared at me.

I do not need this right now!

I started to wipe away my tears but I knew my face would be blotchy. To be honest I didn't care. He was going to leave me, nothing else mattered. If he thinks I'm going to listen to him completely and run off and get married to . . . someone like Mike (shudder) he is comply insane.

I attempted to ignore them. Jessica who had blonde hair with red highlights – done badly – started to flip her hair and made a scoffing noise as I slid past them. Lauren who also had changed her hair, it to also had red highlight did the same and flipped her hair. It wasn't the normal shade of red they used it was bold and looked like it belonged to someone who was wild. It caused both of them to look cat like. Even in my depressed state it put me on edge.

As I slipped past them I noticed their eyes. They both seemed to have a glazed over look. I froze for a mini-second when I saw that their eyes were tinted red. Okay I hate them but they are not vampires or people who have been seduced by the devil! I started to shake my head to get rid of the stupid thoughts in my head.

It stopped me thinking about Edward. Pain took over my body and it froze. Did I want to move? Did I even care if I stayed here in this stupid, boring, disgusting spot? If I couldn't be with Edward, was there even a point in anything?

I was just one small step away from entering the shop when they decided it was time to play "Let's annoy Bella till she beats the shit out of us again". A game they haven't played since Rose started screaming at them in the middle of a class for something they said to me.

"Swan!" Lauren snapped. I sighed before turning to face them. The lovely warm inside of the shop forgotten. They picked the wrong day to play!

"Bitches." I nodded my head in greeting. They both moved one leg forward so they were in a sort of position of attack. My mind flashed to Tanya and Esme. I compared how Tanya looked to how Lauren and Jessica looked. It was almost the same, they looked sloppy and well they weren't vampires for one so it wasn't as intimidating as they intended it to be. It was just freaky!

"What the hell has happened to you?" I gasped at them before taking a step to the side. They both smiled like idiots at me.

"He's going to thank us. He's going to make us like Victoria! She's so pretty, so fast." Lauren trailed of in a dream like tone. I started to back away. That can't be good!

They both snapped out of their day-dreams and started to walk towards me. Oh fuck! I reached into my pockets as I started to turn around and walk as quickly as I could back to my house. I found my phone and fumbled with it until I had dialled Edward's number.

"Bella! Are you okay?" he demanded straight away. I quickly turned and saw that they were now walking behind me to the sides. Both of them glaring at me. My heart started to pick up.

"Eh, no." I mumbled. Lauren and Jessica had never scared me in my life. At the moment it was like they weren't them self's . . . it was like they had been dazzled into doing something. I didn't trust them, never have and never will.

"Why? What's wr-" I didn't hear the rest of his words. I felt myself starting to fall forward at the same time as a small part of my head exploded with pain, it didn't take long for the pain in that one extremely small spot to expand and take over my whole body. I let out a scream before my body connected with the cold floor.

I could feel and smell blood coming from me. I wanted to move, I needed to move – but I couldn't. I felt like I was being dragged under water, everything was slowly becoming black. I was surrounded by a grey like mist.

"You idiot! We weren't meant to kill her!" a high pitch girl screamed. You can hear that she was in tears.

"Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP!" a second high voice came. I couldn't see them but they sounded so fearful that it made me want to go into the black.

"We are going to die!" they both wailed at the same time. All I could think was; me to.

I took a deep breath before falling into the water like substance that filled my mind. I wasn't sure if my eyes open or not. Everything was just dark, painfully so! I could hear a loud drumming in my ears. It was making my whole body shake, it was so loud.

I felt like my body was being moved. Maybe I was being washed away with the waves.

"Your mine now." An unfamiliar voice broke into my safe place. They made no sense but they made me feel more terrified then I have ever felt in my life.

All I wanted was for Edward to hold me.

**Carlisle's POV**

"Excuse me! What did you just say?" I gasped down the phone. My hold on it was becoming so tight that the plastic was seconds from snapping. Esme pulled my hand away from the phone until I was barley touching it. She ran upstairs, probably to get everyone else.

"Have you heard from your daughter in the past few hours Doctor Cullen?" a small and fake strong voice asked. This person has not been making any sense for the last five minutes.

"I have three daughters sir." I sighed down the phone. I was silently begging that he wasn't going to say anything about Bella. Alice and Rose can look after themselves.

"I'm aware of that Mr Cullen. Have you heard from your youngest Bella? Formally known as Bella Swan. She has been in your care for the last few months?" he questioned me down the phone. His voice took on a slight disapproving tone that caused me to scoff.

"I know who my daughter is! I thought she was out with her boyfriend but no I haven't heard from her in the past few hours." I explained. Irritations clear in my voice. I wasn't getting a good feeling about this.

My other children all came into the living room where I was talking. Esme walking slowly behind them looking slightly distraught.

"I see. Could you please come to the station? We would like you to look at some video footage that we were sent an hour ago as it was reported by the security guard. I think it would be best if your whole family came to." The man instructed.

My mind went blank. This is not good.

"Yes, we will be there soon." I mumbled into the phone before putting it down lightly.

"We have to go." I breathed before walking to my car. It was like I wasn't there, like this wasn't happened. Before I knew it everyone but Edward and Bella were sat in a small room that smelt of stale food looking in front of us. I didn't need to be Jasper to know that everyone was having a huge panic attack.

A poor quality video played on a TV that had seen better days. The picture kept flicking and jumping but it was almost crystal clear to me. I saw Bella talking to some girls; they ended up circling each other. The two girls were behaving like vampires, it seemed like Bella knew this. She turned her back on them and got her phone out. The girls started to walk at her sides but a little behind her. Stalking her like she was their prey. One of them picked up a small and extremely pointed rock before throwing it at the back of her head.

I saw her fall, there was no sound but I could almost hear her scream. The girls started to pull at their hair and scream at each other before they ran to a woman . . . no a vampire, she had vibrant red hair and was extremely cat like. She looked at the girls before easily breaking their necks with a twist of her hands. No blood was spilt but I could see the vampire's thirst for their blood.

She discarded the two girls before bending over Bella; she didn't do anything – just looked at her. A man walked up to her before picking Bella up. They both walked slowly off the screen.

The man turned to face the camera. His light brown hair was pulled back behind his neck and for a vampire he was unattractive. His eyes were bright red. His lips pulled back as he gave the camera a sneer.

Minutes passed before Edward came walking at a fast human speed onto the screen. He was clutching his head and his eyes were dancing all over the ground. His eyes zoned in on something off screen and he picked up the phone. After a few minutes of him being frozen in the space he was stood he took of walking in the direction Bella had been taken. He looked crazed.

The screen stayed on the entrance of the shop that seemed deserted until the screen became completely fuzzy. Black and white lines covered the whole screen.

"No!" someone gasped. I couldn't focus; I couldn't bring my self to care how my family was reacting. All I cared about was a plan to get my daughter back and soon!

"Mr Cullen, was that your daughter?" someone asked. All I could do was nod. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I just saw Bella being . . . attacked and kidnapped.

"You need to fill in a missing persons form, so we can start a search for your daughter." The man said again.

"Right." I replied. The man walked in and out the room bringing paper work that should take a human and hour at least to do. I didn't see the point of filling out this form; no humans will be able to find Bella.

* * *

**Please Review. Bet you did not see that coming . . . **

**Okay school is starting again 2moz so i won't be able to write as much as normal - did i tell you I HATE SCHOOL. **


	15. Happy Birthday!

**Lost and Found**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

**Bella is human, the Cullen's are vampires. **

_"You need to fill in a missing persons form, so we can start a search for your daughter." The man said again._

_"Right." I replied. The man walked in and out the room bringing paper work that should take a human and hour at least to do. I didn't see the point of filling out this form; no humans will be able to find Bella._

**Bella's POV**

It was dark and cold. My head felt like I had been hit repeatedly of a sledgehammer. I swear to god when I get my hands on those sluts I'll make them pay! I could smell this sickly sweat scent, it was completely surrounding me. It was also silent, but I didn't trust it. It was a vampire sort of silence, the one you hear when they are about to jump out.

I ignored my pain; I need to teach those bitches a lesson. I prized my eyes open to see nothing but murky air; even I could see the dirt that clung to the oxygen. I blinked as my eyes flashed around me.

I was lay down in the middle of a . . . room? There was at least four walls around me, each wall was covered with cracks and had all sorts of plants growing in them. They had been a cream colour but it looked like the pain flaked away with time. There was a strong roof over my head. Weird, the walls are almost falling down but the roof is fine!

The only source of light was from the five slit windows. My eyes flashed to each window to see if I could get out of them . . . I don't even think Alice could get out of them! Crap!

I took a deep and long breathe. Okay, I don't know where I am but there is someone or something with me.

I slowly stretched out each muscle. Pain took over for a split second. I've been through worse pain then this, I can live with pain. If I can survive walking in on my dad seconds before he shot himself I could survive this stupid pain!

My hands clenched into fists and I bit my lip to stop the sob that wanted desperately to jump out. I never aloud my self to think about how my dad died or what it was like.

"Ah, sleeping beauty moves at last." An almost beautiful voice sighed. It was a male's voice; I didn't know it and I didn't like it.

I pushed my self off the floor. My body screamed at me, it wanted me to give up. My body wanted to just be still. My body was not good enough.

I spun around desperately searching for the source of the voice. Each bone seemed to take it turn to creak and then send my brain a huge wail of pain. I was proud that I didn't even flinch.

"I wouldn't call her that!" a second voice snapped. This was a woman, a bitter sounding woman. Her voice was furious but she tried to mask it in a babying tone. I smirked at it; this woman had little self-esteem . . . she was jealous.

"Stop hiding and just step out." I snapped once I did a complete circle. My brain felt like it was trying to jump out my skull with all the pain. I wasn't an idiot, and being that I had living with "un-human" creatures my whole life I knew these people where not human . . . I just didn't know what they where.

"Just like her mom said she would be like." The man said in a fake awed voice. I froze. What the hell?

"Care to explain that?" I practically yelled at him. The sound bunched around the room until it echoed four times. They know my mom?

"Actually first, let me see what you are." I demanded when I didn't get my answers. I heard a low chuckle that made my blood stop flowing and hiss of a giggle.

"Ah, you really do run with the vampires." The man chuckled at me. I scoffed. I wanted to say "Hell yeh, leave me alone and take me the fuck back before they come and get you" but I couldn't. Edward had "let me go", was I even a Cullen any more?

I'm being stupid! I practically have two mothers – Rose is like my semi-mother at times, and two brothers, one sister and one father . . . I'm a Cullen. Ask anyone, we fit. Like some messed up family drawn together with our messed-up-ness.

"Oh but you haven't answered . . . maybe she doesn't run with the vampires Victoria. Maybe she's been . . . let go." The man sighed. A hiss escaped my lips before I could stop it.

What ever these people or things are they had been watching me and my family. They knew my mom and they knew what Edward had said to me.

"I'm getting bored of your games! Tell me what and who you are and how you know my mom!" I used the voice I had picked up from Edward when he was mad. It was quiet and seemed calm but the anger was there, it made you feel a need to run away screaming your apology.

I felt the air move and then two semi-beautiful people were in front of me. Both with identical sneers. The woman had the same sneer but it seemed forced and almost pained.

The woman . . . Victoria. Had vibrant red hair that had leaves and dirt clinging to it. Her hair gave the impression that she lived in the wild. Her red eyes were uneasy and flashed around and only rested on me for a second. She was a little behind the man. Her clothes were ripped but it seemed to suit her personality.

The man. His brown hair was tied up in a low and messy pony-tail. He seemed to look wild but he had an air around him that felt like he was about to demand your respect. His clothes were not ripped, a little out of fashion but he could easily walk down the street without attracting attention. His red eyes were stuck on every movement I made; his head was tilted a bit to the right.

I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but pride and humour. When I looked at Victoria for a split second she met my gaze and I saw that she was completely sorry, I saw a pain that she was pushing away and I saw rejection.

"Vampires." I sighed with a shrug. Of course I would be kidnapped by vampires. That's just the typical Bella way isn't it? This really takes the piss!

"So what's your name? Is it just you two? Why haven't you eaten me yet!?" I ended up snapping my last question. It's sick of them to want to play with their food. I looked at Victoria again and noticed she looked in pain, I actually felt bad for her.

The man stepped forward the same time Victoria steeped back. Her whole body seemed to hunch into a defence position, like she wanted something to rebound off her and keep her safe. The man was directly in front of me now; he looked like he was having _way_ too much fun. I straightened up and glared at him.

"I'm James, this is my coven. That's Victoria she's . . . a mate" – if Vampires could cry Victoria would be sobbing. I saw her shake before becoming completely still for the first time – "we have another vampire called Laurent; he's leading your coven on a fake trail so they don't find you. We won't eat you because . . . I'm going to change you." He voice trailed off in a proud note.

WO! What the hell! He kidnapped me, to change me! He's going to make me a vampire! I don't want to . . . I do, I did at least. I wanted to be with my family forever, I'd have a family. I don't want to be in his coven, an egotistic jerk that puts Victoria in pain and some random dude who's leading my family away.

"What have you done to my family!?" I gasped. I would find a way to rip and burn them if they hurt them.

"Nothing Bella" – I growled when he said my name. I didn't tell him my name – "we just lead them and Edward to the opposite way we are." He finished smugly again.

"Let me guess. If they find me you'll hurt them?" I asked. That's how vampires work. He just nodded. I wouldn't let that happen.

"Do you have a phone?" I asked them both. James slowly reached in his pocket and handed me a phone that looked like Edwards. I jolt of pain hit me.

I dialled Alice's number. I would not let them get hurt because of me. She answered after one ring.

"What?" she snapped. Her voice was covered in pain.

"It's me, please try to calm down Alice." I sighed. My eyes started to fill with tears. I heard her scream for everyone to stop because I was on the phone.

"Bella, Bella are you alright? Are you hurt? Where are you?" she demanded. I could them all screaming at each other.

"Alice tell them to shut up before I yell at them one by one." I sighed. She did and I heard Emmett's booming laughter and then a loud _crack_ – I guess Rose hit him.

"I'm fine Alice, they let me go. I'm going to go have a human life. Please don't look for me in anyway, that means visions! I'm going to go live in . . . England for a bit. I might go see the world. I want you to stop looking for the vampires who took me; they were just giving me an escape, they gave me my human life back." My lie came out perfectly. I was a little surprised at how well it seemed to flow out my mouth.

It killed me to lie to them; I could feel my family slipping away from me one by one. They were all silent and all you could hear was my un-even breathing as I tried to stop the tears.

"But . . . what about Edward?" that was Esme. She sounded like she was sobbing.

"I'll always love Edward and I know that he loves me, we both said that was the best way. That's why I was out on my walk. Look it's going to be okay, I'll ring you every week if not every day. You're my family" – I shot a glare at James, who just smiled smugly at me – "as always will be!" I stated firmly.

I could hear Alice, Rose and Esme all sobbing. None of them were breathing.

"And do not take this out on Edward. Do you hear me!?" I practically yelled once the idea of them doing it hit me. I heard a few mumbles.

"Okay, I love you all. I need to go . . . my taxies here. I'll ring you soon, I promise!" I sobbed down the phone when I couldn't stop my self anymore. They started to say something but I just snapped the phone shut and threw it on the floor before slowing sitting down and wrapping my arms and my knees before I just sobbed.

I left them. They would still be in my life. He won't be able to take that away from me!

I felt a cold arm wrap around me. I didn't need to look up or stop sobbing to know that it was Victoria. She cradled me to her as we both rocked back and forth. I knew that she was letting out her pain to. Both of us in pain because of James.

I finally calmed down and turned to give Victoria a sincere smile. She nodded back at me before slipping away and becoming an un-easy stone version of Victoria. I stood up and brushed all the dust and dirt off me. My eyes were still blurred but I glared at James anyway.

"Don't be like that Bella, it's all for the best." He spoke like I was a child. My next words spilled out before I could stop them.

"Bite me!" I snapped with venom. I quickly shoved my hands over my mouth and started to shake me head desperately. This can't be happening!

James smile became huge. His red eyes glistened. In a flash he was in front of me laughing.

"As you wish." He whispered into my ear. I had just signed my own death wish. I tried to back away but his cold hard arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me towards his body. I started to pound against his chest, hitting him with everything I had. My hands felt like they were about to explode with pain. But that was nothing compared to what was about to come.

James moved his hard cruel lips from my ear to my throat. My hands froze on his chest.

"Please don't." I begged as I felt his lips part.

"I need to rind Edward! I need to tell him to stop looking for me!" I was grasping straws. James growled before releasing me. I did not miss his arms around me. I scrambled away and grabbed the phone.

I can't believe this is happening! I dialled his number is a daze. When he didn't answer and I had to leave a message I was almost relieved.

"H-Hey Edward. It's me, Bella. You are probably stressing out right now, stop! The vampires let me go . . . I'm going to have a human life; I plan on maybe going to England for a bit. I've already rang Alice so you can go ask her. You better stay with them Edward, they are your family. I'll ring you all later on; I love you and always will. Bye Edward." I sighed. My voice was weak and soft. Apart from the lies it was easy to hear how sincere I was.

I closed the phone slowly before turning to look at James. Today is the day I die. Today would be the first day of fire, today was the day that I sent my self to hell on earth.

"Finally." James sighed before wrapping his arms around my waist again and pulling me towards him. I didn't even attempt to fight. I was just limp. He sniggered before brushing his lips against my neck. I wanted to flinch away but I didn't see the point.

I let out a scream of pain as his teeth ripped into my skin and his venom dived into my neck.

The fire, the burning. It was almost too much! I locked my jaw I didn't want him to know the pain I was in. The venom started to slowly spread around my body. It was almost completely taking over my neck. It was like someone had shoved a stick of fire and held it against on inside my neck.

I started to shake uncontrollably, my body jerk forward and back as I tried to desperately get away from the fire.

The pain became too much and I let out another bone shattering scream before slipping into the black place that had kept me safe so many times before. I could still feel the venom slowly killing me, or was it giving me life?

Was now really the time to ask my self deep questions?

I stayed still. The still that I, human Bella, could never achieve. Typical I would already be acting like a vampire. The burning stayed, my body changed, my mind exploded. The dark kept me safe. It kept me safe but I did not fight the pain.

"James, she's only a child. You can't just give her to him . . . she has a mate! We took her away from him, do you not remember!?" that was Victoria. I never heard her talk so much or with so much emotion. I concentrated and felt a female's hand holding my own and pushing hair out my face.

All of her sudden her hands were ripped away from mine. The security they gave me vanished with them. A loud _crake _was heard and a wail of pain followed by Victoria's whimpers.

She was hurt because of me, for standing up for me!

I blocked out yelling, begging, wailing. I blocked out everything. I was silent as the venom worked its way back up my body after taking over my toes. I could feel my body; it was strange it felt different. I was after all in a different skin.

I focused to my heart beats. They where numbered. With each beat I whispered Edward's name in my mind. I desperately wanted him with me. I wanted to tell him it was a lie, that I wanted him to come and find me. I wanted to tell him that I truly loved him, he was my soul. How was I supposed to go on forever without my soul?

My heart started too bound. The last of its beats. It was like it was trying to escape my body. I felt my self curve upwards, my heart almost jumping out of my body. I could barely hear Victoria telling me it would be over soon and James's scoffs at her attitude towards me. A second male's voice was demanding to know what was going on.

And then nothing.

They were all silent. What upset me the most was I was silent. Completely and utterly silent. No embarrassing heartbeat that gave away how I was feeling. No heavy breathing needed to calm my nervous. Nothing.

**Bella's POV – Bella is 21 years of age. Her forth year of being a vampire.**

This was not how I planned spending my 21st birthday. Being me, I didn't want to do anything really . . . maybe go out with Alice and Rose before just spending the night wrapped in Edward's arms. I sighed before shaking my head.

Four long years and I still think about them constantly. It doesn't help that I ring them every week and tell them about my fake human life. Bella Swan was living in England at the moment; she had a roommate named Ashlton who was the biggest player in the world. She was working at a bank and was getting a good wage. She spent her weekends relaxing in the English countryside. She didn't have time for a love life but there was Sam, a man she works with who she sometimes catches watching her with lustful eyes.

That was Bella Swan. I was Bella Cullen. I refused to change my name when I was changed. It angered James but he soon learnt not to start a fight with a new-born. I was unlike so many newborns. I had great control . . . I detested the smell of human blood. I was happy that stayed with me during my change.

Two years after my change James decided that he wanted to make money, he was sick of stealing form stupid humans (his words). Never have I seen such an arrogant person like James. He ended up opening the only vampire club in the USA. He stole the idea from somewhere in Tokyo I believe.

Being that he is James. He collects the money, buys the nice cars and nice clothes whist Victoria and I run it. His way to repay me . . . he let me name it. So I did something childish and well it's something only Emmett would do – I called it Ice-Scream. But it was a hit and was becoming extremely popular.

Victoria was like an older friend to me, she always kept her eyes open. She would always try to save me from anything . . . apart from James. It physically pains me to see her so in love with him. She could do so much better for her self. James acts the same way he did when I met them as he does now. She's a toy . . . one of many.

Jane, a 300 year old vampire stuck in the body of a 14 year old girl also lived with us. She was sent by the Volturi to keep an eye on me as I was "a great treasure to the vampire world" according to Aro. They wanted me to be like Jane, to be his special guard. Well he wanted me to take over and be more then Jane. She wasn't aware of this fact.

Laurent who I had only met once, straight after my change left us and refused to be part of James's plans anymore. James let him go and that did surprise me. Laurent stayed in contact with Victoria, they help each other out now and then. Part of me whished they would fall for each other. The down side of being a vampire, once you find you mate – that's it. Victoria will spend eternity following James anywhere whilst I will spend eternity wallowing in my own stupid-ness and pain at the loss of my love.

So that's how I'm here. On my birthday, cleaning the bar as my customers started to file in. Greg the clubs security was like Emmett. Same size – a little smaller maybe – same personality, he was like my big brother. He was my family away from my family.

I tried to find them each year but each time James stopped me, telling me how they would hate me now. They would have all moved on.

I was proud of my bar. I didn't think of it as James's it was hardly Victoria's. They all knew that this little bit a business was all I had – all I looked forward . . . okay all I did. I didn't detest it in anyway.

Around the sides where tables sounded by large chair that connected. Almost like booths you would get in a restaurant. On each table and on the walls where fake ice-creams with different colours streaming out from them. The main colour scheme for it was red and black – of course. I got bored of seeing the same colours so in random places there is a blue light. It added to the atmosphere. My bar ran down the whole left side, all we sold was blood – we had more blood then any vampire could drink.

As it was my birthday James had decided to drop in. Victoria was practically glowing whilst I was growling. James had only just finally stopped trying to make me another "toy" but something told me that he was going to make me pay for his many rejections.

Jane skipped up to me and sat on the bar as I cleaned and got glasses out. She sighed and gave me a long look. I internally groaned before turning to face her. She was beautiful but she looked so young and innocent it just made her terrifying.

"Yes Jane?" I asked sweetly when she just looked at me. For once she actually looked upset.

"This is no way for you to spend your 21st birthday. Why don't you actually dance tonight?" she asked enthusiastically. Sometimes she reminded me of Jacob – I hadn't talked to Jacob since I told him the lie I told the Cullen's. He felt like I had stabbed him in the back, left him completely alone. I tried to say he had his pack but he just groaned at me.

"I still look seventeen Jane. I don't like to dance anymore." I reminded her as I started to flick through the warming cabinet and the fridge (For the odd vampires who like cold blood) to check we had enough for the first rush. I hated having to run to the back and getting more blood.

Jane threw her hands up in frustration before jumping off my bar and running to the back, where we went during closer hours. Three hours in which we all spend in uncomfortable silence. James would be planning his next game (shudder) whilst Victoria would be beating her self up for killing Lauren and Jessica whilst looking at James with a little bit of doubt before telling her self she loved him no matter what he made her do. Jane would be reading a magazine and looking over the video footage of the club and laughing at people having a good time.

And what did I do? I just sat in silence trying to push my barrier out or trying to close it completely. Four years and I could almost do it perfectly; I do it now more out of boredom.

When I was human and let my mind think about living for eternity, I never thought it would be like this!

Music started to blast and people where dancing. Lights where flashing and the blood was lowing. A normal night!

I looked up when someone slammed their hand on my bar. My annoyance quickly faded when I saw Ben. Everyday since we opened he came in, sometimes he would try different flavours of blood but mainly he stayed with lion. He was in his late 40's when he was changed. He had a dark skin tone and smooth raven hair always styled into a braid. He was my only friend who I didn't work with and he was the only person who wasn't James or Victoria who knew about my past life.

"And how may I help you today Mr. Ben Tap?" I asked whist snickering at his full name. His golden eyes glared at me lightly before he jumped over the bar and shooed everyone away. I watched him with wide eyes.

"It is your birthday Ms. Bella. First you owe me a kiss and second you need to get out from behind this bar." His voice held a note of authority. I gave up before lightly kissing his cheek and taking off my apron that I had to wear.

For the first time in a long time I actually had fun, just chatting and dancing randomly with Ben and Jane even Victoria came and gave me a hug before doing some crazy dance and slipping away.

The room fell into a tense silence as James stepped out with a light following him. A light suddenly landed on me pointing me out to everyone. I'm so glade I can't blush anymore. I was staring to feel uneasy; I shot Ben a look – begging him to stick with me. He nodded at me. Jane and Victoria both gasped at James – knowing something I didn't.

He glared at me. His black eyes locked on mine before flashing around the room. Everyone's eyes where either on him or me. He swung his eyes out wide like he was greeting everyone.

"Welcome to Ice-Scream!" he said with fake enthusiasm. Everyone but Ben seemed to miss it. They all screamed and yelled in satisfaction. "Today is our barmaids 21st birthday! So all the blood is free for tonight!" he said whilst shooting me a warning glance. I was frozen on the spot; I felt the need to run away or to attack. More screaming at free blood. He moved forward and the light on my brightened.

"Being that Bella has been alone for a few years now . . . I've come up with an idea. For one night only, as a present to her . . . one of you lucky men will be able to take her where ever and do what ever you desire. The man to give me the best offer will have Bella . . . make sure to treat her good. Happy birthday Bella!" he smiled smugly as a loud noise of people yelling for his attention.

* * *

**Please Review. **

**Yeh - you can hit me if you want. **

**_OKAY this is my friend idea for Fanfiction (it's erm . . . one of a kind) Set in new moon. Edward leaves and never comes back, Bella falls for Jacob but before that she goes through a stage of doing random stuff (sorry ash - adding my own stuff to it now!) like when she has a one night stand . . . she has a strange conection with the dude for the one night. Bella and Jacob finally get together and married but Bella's prego with her one night stands baby - only Jacob doesn't know that! _**

**_Now when Bella gets prego - very very quickly! - and ends up only just making the child breath. Everything seems okay until Jacob sees her little girl and imprints on her. He's freaking out because he thinks he's imprinted on his own daughter. _**

**_Yeh my friend is erm . . . a little mixed in the mind - Can you guess who her one night stand was?_**


	16. She Never Has

**Lost and Found**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

**Bella is human, the Cullen's are vampires. **

_"Welcome to Ice-Scream!" he said with fake enthusiasm. Everyone but Ben seemed to miss it. They all screamed and yelled in satisfaction. "Today is our barmaids 21st birthday! So all the blood is free for tonight!" he said whilst shooting me a warning glance. I was frozen on the spot; I felt the need to run away or to attack. More screaming at free blood. He moved forward and the light on my brightened._

_"Being that Bella has been alone for a few years now . . . I've come up with an idea. For one night only, as a present to her . . . one of you lucky men will be able to take her where ever and do what ever you desire. The man to give me the best offer will have Bella . . . make sure to treat her good. Happy birthday Bella!" he smiled smugly as a loud noise of people yelling for his attention._

Music started to play, people started to dance. I stayed frozen even after the light stopped pointing me out.

I knew James was cruel and evil. I knew more then he ever wanted me to know. The millions of times that I was on the phone to Alice, he would disappear with an annoyed look. I guess you would be annoyed if the one victim you wanted – your singer – was taken away and changed so you couldn't hurt her . . . you would be annoyed. The way he treated Victoria was painful to watch. The fact that he was "playing" with Jane was worse.

I had managed to delude myself into believing that after making me leave my family and my soul that he would be done. I have to spend most of my days with him – as Aro believes he would show me the way our world works (I never scoffed as much as I did in that talk). Obviously I had been wrong.

So I did the only thing I knew how to do. I walked back to my bar and started to hand people their drinks. They would look me up and down like I was a piece of furniture. I have expected them to start tilting my head to the side, to see which my best side was.

Ben was stood protectively on my side of the bar. Always watching me, his eyes showing his concern and pain. He was concerned that I was taking this all to well. He raised his eyebrows at me when he saw me looking at him. I sighed before cleaning up some blood an idiot spilt on my bar.

The music faded but the reparative bass was lightly humming in the background. I looked up curiously like everyone else. Something else was about to happen but I just didn't care anymore – what is the worse that can happen from James deal with who ever it is? I'm already dead inside and out.

I was extremely relieved when my phone rang. I knew it was the Cullen's – they where the only people who would ring me.

"Hey." I put on a fake happy voice. Ben sighed loudly. I shot him a look but he just glared at me, he wanted me to tell them what and where I was.

"Happy birthday!" They all screamed down the phone. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Thanks. How a-" I was cut off by a livid sounding Alice.

"How's England?" she spat. I held back a groan.

"Hell. It is hell." I mumbled. Bella Swan may be living in England but Bella Cullen had nicknamed her life England. From when I visited it a few years ago it was a lovely place, it was just a cover to me now.

"Hm. Why is that Bella?" she spat again. I could hear them all demanding to know her problem. Edward was the loudest; I could hear a fight about to start when Jasper growled at him.

"What is your problem today Alice!?" I snapped back. She was never like this with me; I could practically see her and her black eyes glaring at me.

"It's not my problem, it's yours!" she yelled back. I froze before shaking my head.

"I told you to stop watching me!" I spat at her. We have had many arguments about this, she wants to look into my future but I begged her not to.

"I didn't have a choice . . . I like your shoes by the way." She sighed. FUCK did she see what I look like?

"Eh. Did you happen to actually completely see me?" I asked in a quiet and hesitant voice.

"Yes. Really Bella, since whe-" Alice knew I was a vampire but at the moment that was at the bottom of my worries. James had another light on him.

"Alice, I'll talk later. I need to . . . something happening, I need to go!" I sighed.

"WAIT! That's why I'm ringing, we're on our wa-" I faintly heard her as I snapped my phone shut.

Ben grabbed my hand. Like he knew I was going to need his help soon, his old eyes held nothing but sorrow. I gave him a small smile. We both turned to face James. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Victoria's waist. My mouth dropped open when she slowly removed his arm and slowly back away from him.

"Wow." I breathed. I saw James snap his mouth shut. He tried to hold back a growl. He beckoned Jane over to him with dark eyes. Jane's own red eyes flicked from James to Victoria. Victoria's held pain but she nodded at Jane before she ran out the room sobbing quietly. Jane walked slowly up to James with her head down. He pulled her against him before he started to talk.

"As so many of you are interested in Bella. I shall tell you her story." He spoke clearly. I groaned along with Ben as we both sat on the bar facing him as he started to tell everyone my story. They didn't even seem to notice that I was here. It was well known that vampires didn't tell their stories unless they trusted you on some level – this was a big and exciting shock for them. They were like children who were going to the zoo for the first time.

"Now, Bella was not a normal human." – I raised my eyebrows but couldn't stop the snicker that came out my mouth, how true that was – "She actually lived with a coven; she was romantically involved with one of the vampires." – The whole room gasped. James tried to hide his smirk. I growled silently! Pain rocketed through my body – "I had been watching her for some time, to make sure she was safe with this coven." He sighed with fake innocents. I could see all the women sighing and looking at him with admiration whilst the men watched the women.

"The vampire she was involved with decided he was bored of her and her human life, so he told her to leave." My mouth dropped open and Ben had to hold me back as I started to lung forward. How dare he?

I heard his audience mumble about how it was obviously going to happen. Instead of staying anything I stayed silent. Silently fuming. I wanted to see how he twisted kidnapping, murder of two teenagers and my mother into something heroic.

When Victoria told me how they had run into my mom whilst hunting in town. She was of course an unsolved missing person's case. They woman even had the nerve to say and I quote, "Please, my daughter! You can have her. She's better then me, she isn't wanted, she won't be missed!" what lovely last words before she was sucked dry – and that sent James on his search to find me. So yes, my mother is to blame for my damnation to life on earth alone.

"She was distraught and started to wonder around helplessly. I was hunting when I caught her scent; she had walked out in front of a car. Attempting to commit suicide at the loss of her love. The driver drove off – a hit and run case. I had this feeling that I needed to save her life, someone as beautiful as her deserved to live – in anyway possible."

"So I took her into the forest and quickly bit her. I continue to beat my self up for the pain she had to go through but the first thing she said to me after her change was, "thank you". And that is Bella's story!" he finished by clapping his hand together.

My mouth was hanging open. My eyes were wide with disbelieve. I couldn't make my mouth form words. I wanted to tell them all that he was lying to them but I was just gasping.

The people started to compliment James. He soaked them up. Jane and he soon became the centre of attention. It was like Ben and I had just fallen into the background.

"Well that wasn't how I remembered it, but I must have been the "the loss of my love" that made me think he kidnapped me." I sighed whilst shaking my head. Ben jumped off the bar on my work side and pulled me off until me to be on my feet.

"How can you take that so lightly? He just made up your _story_!" Ben demanded in a hissed whisper. His eyes were ablaze, a vampire's story was always important. In Ben's eyes James had just insulted me in the worse way possible. I put a calming hand on his arm.

"I made up my own story and told it to my family. What makes me any better then him?" I asked softly whilst grabbing a glass of mountain lion blood. Normally the taste of blood was the best thing in my world – not today. It was just something to do whilst stopping my self from having a break down.

Ben surprised me by suddenly becoming outraged. He let out a loud growl, a few people turned to face us before turning back to their lives. His eyes turned black and glared at me in complete disbelieve. His mouth was pushed into a tight line; it looked like both his lips had disappeared.

"Never ask that question again!" he hissed at me, his lips moved slightly as he spoke. I just placed my hand on his arm and waited for him to calm down. He took five slow and deep breaths before his eyes lightened slightly. I let out the breath I was holding whilst giving him a relived smile.

"You don't see your self very clearly." He smiled at me. His eyes looked behind me and his smile got bigger. It was like he had just seen something amazing.

"She never has." A soft musical voice sighed into my ear.

* * *

**Please Review. **

**I know its hardly any but whenever im about to write my mother sits on the comp next to mine . . . and well lets say - she would not be pleased with my writing style. Also i hate being near people when they read over my shoulder - like she does - drives me frigin insane. **


	17. It's Time

**

* * *

**

Lost and Found

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

**Bella is human, the Cullen's are vampires. **

_"You don't see your self very clearly." He smiled at me. His eyes looked behind me and his smile got bigger. It was like he had just seen something amazing._

_"She never has." A soft musical voice sighed into my ear._

I spun around to see my angel watching me with wide eyes. His eyes were golden and seemed too sparkling. He looked more beautiful then I remembered. His hair was still the same mess that I used to run my fingers through. Hip amazing lips were pulled into a perfect half smile. For the first time in four years I felt alive, it was like my heart was actually beating.

I just stared at him. Begging that I hadn't gone crazy. Was he really here? My Edward, next to me?

"Hello Bella." He breathed. When ever I thought about seeing him again I always assumed he would be extremely angry with me. When he said my name it was like he was sighing. It was like he was thinking the same thing as me.

My hand moved on its own and started to trace his face. Making sure he was real. I gasped when I felt his warm (_warm_!) skin. He stayed perfectly still until I felt his soft and large hand lightly copying my hand on my own face.

"Ah-hem! If you two could stop . . . that, we would much appreciate it." Alice giggled at me before she engulfed me in a huge hug. I hugged her back with the same amount of strength until I saw a flash of James hair.

I pulled back and pushed Alice to Jasper. She looked insulted and hurt whilst Jasper was half glaring half looking at me with concern with my new panic. I followed James with my eyes; he was now watching us with dark eyes. He had locked his eyes on my Alice. He looked up until he saw me glaring and loudly growling at me and smirked.

"You need to get her out of here! Do it!" I ordered. I knew he wanted revenge on her; he never got to taste her blood. He swore he would have her life instead of her blood. His words were, "either way, she will die!" he had promised himself.

"What? Why?" Alice demanded. I saw her gasp when my eyes flashed down to hers. I saw my reflection in her clear golden eyes. My eyes were coal black, dead almost.

"Jasper, take your wife and get her out now!" I whispered frantically at him with my jaw locked. He finally took notice of my full emotions to see that I was scared for her; in one swift movement he wrapped his arm around her in a tight grip before dragging her with him as he ran out.

I turned to face Emmett and Rose. This was not how I pictured our meeting! I loathed James from even managing to steal this from me!

"You both need to follow them. Make sure no one follows her! Don't let her go anywhere by her self, make sure someone is always with her!" I informed them. I knew they didn't understand but they knew enough to know that I believed Alice was in trouble. Rose kissed the top of my head whilst Emmett ruffled my hair before they both dashed out the room whispering to each other.

I turned to face my parents. Esme was paler then I ever remembered. I could see she was scared but also happy. I felt the same way and it was wrong. I pushed away my own emotions and focused on the task. Carlisle was waiting perfectly still. Normally stuff like this would be up to him, he seemed to be able to handle taking orders.

"You should both go to where ever you are living and tell Jasper to take Alice there. You have to make sure it is completely safe before she steps inside. If you smell someone who isn't one of you, you have to meet somewhere else." I explained. I was finally seeing a pro to being a vampire – talking fast. It comes in handy when your sister is about to have the vampire who kidnapped you run after her wanting her to die in his hands.

Carlisle nodded once before kissing my right cheek at the same time as Esme kissed my left one. They both ran out the room as he pulled out his phone.

I did a complete circle until I saw Edward watching with wide eyes but he two was searching the bar. We would talk later. My eyes landed on Ben he was more informed then any of the Cullen's – he didn't know everything about Alice and James situation but he knew enough.

"Fill Edward in. I need to talk to Victoria." I told him. He nodded. I ran off into the back of the bar. Her scent was strong, she was sill sobbing. I could hear it now. She was only a second away but I pushed my self until she was directly in front of me.

She looked older then I had ever seen her. Her eyes were a faded black. Her arms were clutched around her and she was rocking slowly back and forth. Her hair seemed to limply fall down her back. She was heart broken.

"Victoria. I don't have a lot of time . . . and I can't blame you if you want to rip me up yourself after I ask you this." I waited until she nodded. "I'm going to have to kill James!" my voice made it clear that even if she tried to stop me, I would find away. She looked up, her eyes widened.

"Why?" her voice was harsh but not towards me.

"He's about to go after Alice. She's my sister, I won't let him! I'm sorry Victoria but he's going to die. He won't take her away from me again." I told her with venom dripping from my voice. I wasn't sure what emotion I was feeling at the moment – it just wasn't a happy one.

She stood up slowly. Looking me in the eye. If she was about to attack me I would kill her for standing in my way. She saw this and chuckled a bit.

"I'm going to help Bella. Not with the killing but I'll help you find or keep tabs on him." She sighed before brushing her self off. I gave her a wide smile before running back to Edward and Ben.

Both of them had dark eyes. Edward let out a loud growl when he saw me. I looked at him with hurt eyes. Is he blaming me for what is happening to Alice? He noticed me looking at him and shook his head at me before glaring behind me.

Victoria came up and put her hand on my shoulder.

"He's just about to leave. He wants my help. I'll ring you if he find anything." She whispered before running out the door. Edward continued to glare at her with a 100% hate clear in his eyes.

"It's time. We need to leave. Ben are you coming?" I asked him. He nodded before he shared a look with Edward that I didn't understand.

"I'll call in a favour. It will get this sorted quicker." He told me. I knew he was talking about Aro. I smacked my hand to my forehead. Why didn't I think of that? I nodded as he disappeared.

For a split second it was silent between Edward and me. I looked at him and my dead heart seemed to explode with the love I felt for him.

"It's never simple for us, is it?" he chuckled darkly as we both stepped forward.

* * *

**I know - hardly any. I have the biggest writers block . . . i can't even write a different story without it sucking. Normally i can start a different story until i can plan whats going to happen in my other story - but NO, i have writers block with a big fat metal wall. (don't ask i'm pissed that i can't write) **

**Please Review. **

**Oh yeh my friend who came up with the story that i posted the idea is wondering if any one wants to write it. If you do message me and i will send you the full idea for it. If not, message me saying i should write it. She really wants to read it - shes a little odd like that + shes pissed that i made her sound crazy. She's not . . . i swear (rolles eyes and then snickers . . . and then hides from her all of tomoz)**


	18. I Asked You A Question!

**Lost and Found**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

**Bella is human, the Cullen's are vampires. **

_For a split second it was silent between Edward and me. I looked at him and my dead heart seemed to explode with the love I felt for him._

_"It's never simple for us, is it?" he chuckled darkly as we both stepped forward._

I wanted to greet him, I needed to. Four long years had passed. He was always on my mind. At the moment he was still there but our sister needed us, I had to keep her safe. I could not live with my self if he got to her.

Edward seemed to be thinking the same thing. His eyes got a far off look.

"Victoria and James" – he spat their names. I flinched a little at the disgust in his voice when he said Victoria's name – "have started to move. James is tracking Carlisle and Esme. Victoria is keeping an eye on Emmett and Rosalie." He said quickly in an almost dead voice.

I grabbed his hand. The same electricity flowed through me. I missed his touch so much. It was different now, not hard and cold but it still made me feel safe. Like I had my own personal body guard who would fight to the death for me.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to Alice. I'm going to stop him." My voice came across as reinsuring as I wanted it to. It held a seal of promise to it. I would not stop till he was dead.

Edward's eyes blazed. They locked on mine. His hold on my hand got tighter. He was holding me tighter then he ever had, he didn't have to be careful now. He shook his head slightly. My mouth popped open.

Did he not want me to save Alice! Our sister! Had he changed completely in the past four years? Was he the same man that I fell in love with, the Edward I fell in love with would never let anyone hurt his family.

"_We_ are going to stop him. I'm not letting go of you for the rest of eternity my beautiful Bella." He sighed at me.

I felt my knees go weak at his words. I mentally beat my self up. How could I have doubted him so easily?

I was stopped from my mental battle with my self with Ben came up and put his hand on my shoulder. Edward's eyes tightened – that's a little strange.

"I've called in a favour. He said that Jane should stay here with me and he will send some help. They should be here soon . . . as well it's _them_. Jane and I will make sure everything is running smoothly here. Go and save your sister." He informed me.

I turned to face him to see that he was giving me a small smile. I was never more thankful of my friendship with him, he was letting me go and save my family.

"Thank you." I made sure that my voice was swimming with the thanks I felt. It wasn't hard. I had spent four years of hiding my emotions so my voice sounded dead for a long time. I saw him smile widely, his teeth shined. I gently kissed his cheek before grabbing Edward's hand and pulling him out the bar. His hold on my hand was tighter then before.

"Where is he?" I asked almost silently when we got outside.

"He followed Carlisle but is staying down wind so they can't smell him. I'll ring them to tell them." He informed me before he quickly explained everything down the phone to each couple.

I picked up on his scent easily. Four years of being surrounded by it. Living in fear of it in the start caused my body to automatically become tense when I smelt it. It had a taste of salt and rotten fruit – extremely unpleasant to my nose. Just like his personality.

"Let's go." I mumbled to Edward. Edward told me James was heading towards their house. About an hour away – I wanted to scream. All this time and we had been so close!

We were silent as we ran. It was comfortable. It was like I was never gone. Like we were never apart. I knew he could have gone faster and started to fight James without me, but he didn't. It was either because he was enjoying just being together for a bit _or_ because he meant what he said about never letting me go. Either way made my dead heart seem to explode.

"Bella, are you sure you can fight him? I don't think I could live if you got hurt." Edward asked quietly as we started to get closer to James. I could hear his concern and he sounded in pain just talking about the idea. I chuckled once without humour.

"I've killed his kind before. Their hard to kill but not impossible. Plus, he's terrified of me in one way. When he sees me watch his eyes. He'll know he's going to die." I informed him darkly. Mentally planning how I would rip each limb off, how I would cause him the most pain.

Edward's perfect running faltered once. He stumbled. We both stopped in amazement. Edward never made mistakes . . . and never in something as simple as running.

"You've killed his kind before!?" he whispered-shrieked at me. His eyes wide and begging that I was joking. He still looked shaken form his stumble. I couldn't help but shake my head at him. Of all the things to be worried about.

"You know it would be nice if you could stop shaking your head at me." Edward mumbled my own words back at me. I didn't stop the beam that came onto my face as I looked at my murky memory of the day I told him I loved him. He had an identical beam on his face.

I was brought back to the brutal reality when I took a deep breath. James's stench spoilt the sweet smelling air. I groaned before locking eyes with Edward again. I grabbed his hand before we both started running towards the source of the stench.

It didn't take long. We were down wind from him. He was silently watching Carlisle and Esme as they talked to Alice and Jasper, talking about where to tell her. I couldn't help but be impressed at him – anyone else would have gone straight for Alice and Jasper. He knew Jasper was a better fighter and more experienced one at that, he also knew Jasper would be fighting for his mate – there is nothing more deadly then a vampire fighting to save their mate. He followed Carlisle and Esme as he knew they hated fighting. He also believed that Esme was no fighter . . . how wrong he was.

He watched as they leaned against a tree together telling Alice the area around the house seemed safe but they wanted to go somewhere else just encase. Yes, James was a very clever tracker . . . but I was better. Carlisle and Esme took of running. James waited for a few second.

He was leaning calmly against a fallen tree. His new designer suit (that he had made Victoria personally get steamed cleaned) stood out against the browns and greens. This place was truly beautiful. No tree was the same colour or texture. The heights changed causing the flowers on the ground to grow taller in some places. It was a perfect square. I almost laughed out loud – it was a meadow.

Lot's of things had happened in the meadow back home (Where is my home now . . . think about that any other time Bella!). I played their as a child, became best friend with Edward as he would jump from tree to tree with me on his back. He would always put me on the highest branch before jumping down and bowing – he always made me feel like I was the Queen of the world. I told him about my mom and dad, I cried a lot. He would always hug me and tell me it would be okay, because he would be there to look after me. I told him I loved him for the first time, we slept together for the first time there . . . that was a little strange, I had never thought I would end up sleeping with him in a meadow – it was still amazing.

James moved a little. He was fidgeting, he was getting annoyed at my parent's slow running – he couldn't track them if they could feel him near them.

Edward and I were about a 100meters away. Hardly a jump. I pointed to Edward before moving my arm in a wide circle and pointing to James. He nodded before taking off.

I had the perfect plan in my head. Time for action.

I pushed my legs down lightly and slightly stretched my arms as I angled my body towards the lowest tree branch, about a meter away from James. I was silent. My body still as I sat with my legs crossed – balancing perfectly on the branch. I stretched my arms out before I started to swing my right arm over my body. I was doing a stretch I had to do in all my years of the brutal gym.

James was too caught up with watching Carlisle and Esme. He only had to wait a second and a half before he could move and set out on his plan. He didn't even notice Edward coping me by balancing perfectly on the lowest branch of the tallest tree. He was directly opposite me. He looked relaxed and at ease – I knew he wasn't. He smiled a small almost nervous smile. I smiled darkly at him – we were ready.

James moved his leg a bit to start running when I opened my mouth.

"When I was human I could never do this." I mussed out loud. My voice sounded light and care free but anyone could have heard the anger and hate that was my undertone. I switched arms so I was stretching the left arm. It did nothing for me, but it made it seem like I was relaxed.

James spun around. His whole body tense but he made no move to attack. I saw Edward smirked, I knew he had seen his eyes before he turned to face me. Edward had pride oozing off him. I stopped my self from shaking my head at him – that would give him away. He was my secret weapon, my surprise.

James's black eyes faded to grey. They were frozen open – not like we needed to blink. His mouth was pressed so tightly together like he was holding back a scream. I smirked openly at that. He was very much paler then any other time I had seen him.

I smiled when I remembered the only time we had fought. He was lucky that time – Victoria had screamed and begged me to stop. Her eyes had filled with tears and her whole frame had shook. I couldn't caused her pain – so I stopped.

"No Victoria to help you think time James." I informed him. His body became tighter and his shoulders hunched. He wouldn't be leaving soon. I was expecting him to run for a bit. I tilted my head to the right a little – like he did before he changed me. My eyes tightened and my lips moved to reveal my venom coated teeth at him. A low growl built in my chest.

"You've been lucky. First when Victoria saved you and then when Aro told me to stay with you." – I shook my head; I still didn't fully understand why Aro did that. He knew about the Cullen's and how that I was meant to be in their coven. I still had their last name for fucks sakes! – "You weren't very nice today, where you James?" I spat at him. My voice sounded darker then it ever has.

He was going to pay for trying to pimp me out . . . like he was going to pay for forcing me to drink a human . . . he was going to pay for leaving me in an enemy coven – they were all trackers, so I had to fight them, he said it was a learning experience. He more or less let me kill five vampires who were stronger and better then he was. He would be easier to kill compared to them.

He was going to pay the most for Alice. He hadn't done anything yet . . . but he wasn't going to be even getting anywhere close enough to her to even try.

"I asked you a question!" I barked when he stayed silent. I leaned forward and he flinched away but stayed glued to the spot. Venom flew to my mouth quicker then ever before. My body was getting ready for a fight. I was now almost completely off the branch.

"I know!" he snapped back. His lips barley moved. I knew he was going to fight – he wouldn't go down with out a fight. I was waiting from him to finally realize that he was completely alone. That would be when his fear would kick in.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Now really isn't the time to talk to me like that." I informed him whilst leaning back. He relaxed slightly. His neck didn't look so tense now – perfect!

"You should have known I would come after you. Did you really think that I would stand by and watch as you tried to kill my own sister?" I asked him. I was questioning his sanity again. He just growled quietly. It was a threatening sound that never truly scared me even when I was human.

I laughed one humourless laugh.

"What a great response! You know that never scared me. Now, if I were you I'd say something to put off your death . . ." – I was speaking like we were talking about what music to use in the bar. I whispered the next part happily. – "because it's going to hurt. It's going to hurt more then your change and I'm going to enjoy it."

I had been hanging out with Jane to much. It was his fault for that. If he hadn't taken me to the Volturi in the first place Aro would have never wanted me to join them and never had sent Jane to look out for me.

"You sound like Jane." He mumbled.

"And who's fault is that?" I snapped. His neck became tense again. Dam it! Time to start the next phase . . . now he knew I was here.

I let my eyes wonder around the square meadow. James would have thought I was just looking around as I leaned back. I locked eyes with Edward who was now leaning forward with focused eyes. I put all my love for him in my look. He looked confused but I quickly looked down at James with fake soft eyes.

"You know. I don't think I could kill you James."

* * *

**Please Review. **

**Abi94 - thanks for the advise. Helped lots. **

**I left you on a bit of a cliffie didn't I. Does this make up for the least chapter - it was so small. If you want to complain about Bella's choice of words i will tell you all now. The swearing has been toned down but if i turn it off it would give the story a differnet tone.**

**Also do you want this story to include a lemon. If so you need to tell me because i will probs ask someone on how to write a good one . . . i hope you know that if i do write one i will be bright red when ever i see my friend knowing she read it. I hate that i blush . . . most of the time i'm not even embarased.**

**Right _(a friend who isn't crazy but was sort of hyper on cheese things (or what ever the frick they are - they are small and cheesy). . . sex in a bag for cheese loves)_ said there should be a Fanfiction where Edward or Bella starts off gay and gets turned by the other - i want to know what you think about that . . . if you answer i might do it. Personally i'm not so keen . . . but i could do it. **

**Oh and if i find someone has started to write my friend idea without asking i'm going to report abuse. If you want to write it please ask for the full idea - i think it would be unfair and rude to steal our idea (mainly hers) and i would take action. That is a warning to anyone who was thinking about doing it. Plus i would really love to be able to read it and maybe even help - i don't really want to write it but i would help if someone took the idea. **

**HELL I CAN RAMBLE. I gave a thanks and then told you i would report abuse - yikes . . . i'm fricked up. **


	19. Will You Now?

**Lost and Found**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

**Bella is human, the Cullen's are vampires. **

_I had been hanging out with Jane to much. It was his fault for that. If he hadn't taken me to the Volturi in the first place Aro would have never wanted me to join them and never had sent Jane to look out for me._

_"You sound like Jane." He mumbled._

_"And who's fault is that?" I snapped. His neck became tense again. Dam it! Time to start the next phase . . . now he knew I was here._

_I let my eyes wonder around the square meadow. James would have thought I was just looking around as I leaned back. I locked eyes with Edward who was now leaning forward with focused eyes. I put all my love for him in my look. He looked confused but I quickly looked down at James with fake soft eyes._

"You know. I don't think I could kill you James."

"Why's that?" he demanded whist relaxing again. Idiot.

"You're too pretty to kill." I said in a soft voice. I tried extremely hard to stop the shudder running through my body. I jumped down off the branch but didn't move towards him. He moved a little so he thought he had the advantage if I was to lunge at him.

"Oh . . . hang on! What!?" James started to shake his head whilst blinking slowly.

"You're so blind James. I couldn't kill you . . . not when I feel that way I do for you." I admitted sheepishly. I even made my self look away – well I made it look like I looked away.

James looked like I had just slapped him and then kissed it better. I was playing to his ego – I knew that he had changed me to make me like Victoria, another toy, but when he realized that I was very much in love with Edward he tried to give me to Laurent. I knew he still wanted me to be one of his toys.

James stumbled forward one step. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop my smiling. His eyes seemed glazed over a little.

I grew a little annoyed at Aro. If he wanted to send someone they would have been here by now. Now I had him I didn't particularly want someone to take away my kill.

"James come here." I sighed whilst motioning with one finger for him to join me. My eyes flickered up to Edward before they landed on James again. I knew Edward wasn't breathing and I was more then happy that he could read James mind. I could practically see the thoughts he was having.

James stepped right into my personal bubble. I did shudder this time but I could see he played it off as a shiver of anticipation. I tried hard not to gag. He was right in front of me now. I moved so I was lightly leaning against the tree. He moved as well. From over his shoulder I saw Edward silently drop from his branch and land perfectly on his feet.

I felt James eyes dance over my body. He is Mike in vampire form – forget Edward when he beats Emmett – it's all James.

I could see James was focused on one thing. Sex. He wanted it; he was telling himself he had someone who was willing. His eyes filled over with lust and he licked his small lips – was that meant to be seductive? I bit back my laugh.

I moved my head forward at the same time as Edward was right behind him. Edward looked like he wanted to personally rip James piece by piece. I _really_ didn't want to know what he was thinking about me.

James leaned forward before a loud _crunch_ sound broke into the perfectly silent meadow. His mouth opened with a silent wail before his eyes screamed the pain he was in. Edward had pulled his arms behind him with so much force that they had snapped and were clinging onto his body barley.

I grabbed his chin when he tried to turn quickly – which just caused him more pain – his eyes turned black completely as he glared at me. His lips pulled into a grimace.

"Got cha." I whispered before stepping away from him. I heard Edward growl and saw him pull James arms until another loud _crack _sound filled the air. James let out a howl of pain before jumping to a defensive position from opposite me. I blinked once and tried to believe I was actually seeing this.

James was crouched on the floor, getting ready for an attack but he had no arms. His suit was ripped at his arm holes and down the back. He looked like something out a horror movie.

"Oh very sexy." I mumbled as he sneered at me. Edward moved to my side. I still couldn't believe that I had him, he was back and I wouldn't be letting go of him.

James was about to lung at me. I could see his mind working. All I was thinking was – idiot. Then we heard it. The air shifted. In one breath I knew who was here.

"What the hell Jane!" I snapped as she came running desperately towards us. Ben was behind her shooting me apologetic looks that I ignored. It wasn't them that annoyed me. It was what she was holding and who she had brought.

"Oh my . . ." Edward trailed off before grasping my hand in his. They bolt of electricity didn't go un-noticed. Jane ran to James and started handing him his arms. Edward had his arms wrapped around me now; he was holding me so tightly that I could go rip Jane to parts like I wanted too. I growled at her but she shot me a pained guilty look.

"Be nice to her Bella. She thinks she loves him." Aro sighed from next to Ben.

"Oh I bet!" I was seething. I turned to face Aro but my eyes stayed locked on James . . . this is so fucking amazing – right when I was about to strike!

Aro was smiling at me with his normal pleasant smile. His eyes were on Edward's arms wrapped around me. His black robes moved a bit in the wind. His cloudy eyes seemed happy – but I learnt not to trust them unless we were alone. It still made me uncomfortable looking at him . . . he was almost ageless. I didn't even want to know how old he was but he had the face and body of a man in his late forties.

Ben was looking at Edward trying to keep his eyes clear of emotion but I saw it . . . the pity?

"As nice as it to see you Aro, could you please leave so I can take care of James." I spat James name. My tone was far from polite – I had to be one in four people who could speak to him like this.

"He didn't do anything Bella." Aro sighed. I opened my mouth to scream outrage to that statement but he held up a hand to silence me. I glared at his hand until he lowered it.

From the corner of my eye I noticed James was now perfectly fixed and Jane was rubbing soothing circles on his back. She was watching me with worried eyes. The look I gave her only lasted a mille second but for the first time since I had known her she looked away scared.

"I'll make you a deal." Aro drew my attention to him again. I squinted my eyes at him. I made no move to tell him to continue or a move to tell him where to go. Edward's grip on me became tighter. I could feel his chest moving faster against my back.

"I'll take James and deal with him and you can stay to reconnect with Edward but only for a week. You must come back to us after the week . . . I guess Edward could come. Or you take care with James and come back with me straight away . . . again Edward can come." His words were soft. His face in a calm mask . . . he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"I don't have time for games Aro. What happens if I ignore both your deals?" I asked whilst watching him carefully. I saw Jane start walking slowly away with James. My hand shot out and I pointed at them. Never taking me eyes off Aro.

"Don't even think about it. You will stay until this is sorted!" I declared. James's mouth popped open as he watched Jane lower her head and freeze on spot. I felt like smirking but I wouldn't. James had no idea how high up I was in the Volturi. That was mine and Jane's secret . . . I let him run my life because I had no life, no reason for the power I have.

"If you ignore my deals Bella . . . I'll take action." Aro finally said. I felt Edward lurch forward and the growl build up. I put a hand on his chest before silently begging him to calm down. His face was paler and his jaw was locked.

"Will you now?" a harsh voice demanded.

* * *

**I know i didn't update in TIME - but i hope you like what you got . . . _Please Review_. **

**OKAY YOU NEED TO ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS OR I CAN NOT WRITE ANY MORE**

**1) Do you want Ben or Aro (or both) to want Bella as a mate?**

**2) Do you want a lemmmmmon(s)? [don't ask about the huge amount of "m"]**

**3) Out of the Cullen's who do you want to die (if they die, i'm not telling) . . . Alice or Emmett? **


	20. Aro!

**Lost and Found**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

**Bella is human, the Cullen's are vampires. **

_"Will you now?" a harsh voice demanded._

Aro sighed before turning around to face Victoria who was being flagged by Rosalie and Emmett.

"What are you doing little one?" Aro asked in a patronizing tone. I bit back my laugh . . . bad move Aro.

"How about I make you a deal?" was Victoria's answer whilst putting her hand on his arm.

"No!" Aro screamed at her whilst shaking her hand off like it had electrocuted her. I leaned closer into Edward – that was a strange way fro him to react. I was even more shocked at Edward.

"You can try that Aro but it won't work!" Edward's voice was filled with anger as he spat his words at Aro. It sounded like Aro had personally insulted him. Aro just shrugged at him.

"What are you doing? What are you talking about?" I asked as they glared at each other. Victoria was glaring at Jane who was too ashamed to meet her gaze. James seemed highly amused by this and kept playing with Jane's hair. I noticed how Ben was looking at Victoria . . . it was like he wanted to comfort her; he wanted to be there for her . . . he was looking at her with love.

I felt like smacking my self on the head. Of course he loved Victoria. Even though Aro was thinking something that made Edward want to kill him and James was only a few meters away from me I couldn't stop that happiness pulse through me at the thought of my friends . . . they would end up together, I could feel it.

"Your _friend_ was hiding something from you." Edward was seething. I could practically hear the venom fill his mouth. He stressed the word "friend" whilst glaring at Aro. Aro snorted at him.

"Well that very interesting and with all due respect Aro I want my little sister back and if that mean I need to behead and burn that shit I'll do it." Emmett declared whilst pointing to James. Emmett seemed obvious to the tension in the air as he strutted over to Edward and I. I just beamed at my big brother; he was never to react badly in a tense situation.

Aro looked outraged for a second before he measured Emmett with his eyes. I could see his plan, I needed to stop it.

"Don't even try that Aro. You would only be disappointed." I informed him. I saw his vision of Emmett in grey or grey/black robes disappear. Rosalie looked like she was trying to figure out who she was madder at . . . James or Aro.

James grabbed Jane's arm and started to pull. My eyes tightened but I pretended I didn't see. Jane started to move a little. She lifted one foot her eyes were locked on my side.

"You move you die." I spat at her whilst looking away from Aro. I had more power then Jane, I was a shield but I was also as good as Jasper was at fighting. If there was a fight about to happen I would know every movement. I had even managed to make my shield work against a physical attack . . . only for one person. My normal shield was so large that I wasn't even sure how many people I could keep under it. I also learnt how to be a tracker . . . due to living in the Volturi for a year.

I was like their little test. They tried to see how many skills I could learn . . . that was why I was wanted in the Volturi. I was a prize but I was also dangerous to them.

Jane froze up again. I turned my whole body even though Edward was still holding onto me. My mind wanted a fight. It wanted to kill James; it wanted to kill Aro for stopping me killing James.

"You won't kill me." Jane whispered. Her eyes flicked to Aro.

"We both know I will." Was the answer I gave her. She paled and started to shake.

"Haha my little sisters going to kick your ass!" Emmett boomed.

"Shut up Emmett." Rosalie snapped. She never could handle stress well.

"Why are you so afraid of Bella?" James demanded. Idiot. All hell broke loose then.

Aro started to laugh at James whilst thinking something Edward didn't like. Edward growled and lunged forward. Emmett and I held him back. James started to scream at Jane, Jane was screaming back. Ben was watching Victoria who was trying to figure a way out – trying to tap into her power.

I let go of Edward, he noticed but was too busy being held back by Emmett. I caught Rosalie's eyes before I nodded my head towards James. Victoria was suddenly next to me. Her face was grim but I saw her eyes were bright as they flashed to Ben. Ben was following silently behind her.

I lightly pushed out my shield so that the four of us and Emmett and Edward were under it. Much to James and Jane's surprise the four of us surrounded them in better formation then most of the Volturi guard.

"Aro!" Jane cried. Her voice was pleading.

"Shut up Jane we aren't going to kill you." Ben spat at her.

James started to spin to look around for help. He would have none, Aro didn't care if he died or not. Emmett and Edward wanted him dead almost as much as I did. Jane was afraid of death and only held lust for him.

* * *

**Please review. I'm sorry about the small chapter. **

**Right i know a few of you will be mad that Ben wants Victoria - but more people wanted Aro. As for the lemon you will have to wait until it will actually fit into the story and it might be crap as i've never wrote one before. And what is with you people wanting to kill Rose . . . and Esme!!! I mean come on thats harsh. **

**I promise that Emmett and Alice are not going to die - as i've been treatened by one to many people if they do die (shudder) **

* * *

**I have another story - on my other comp . . . i would have posted it last night but it crashed just as i was about to . . . as in i was uploading it and BOOM. It will be uploaded today it's called Twisted Tales - it's not like my other stories. It might not be updated a lot because my comp loves to crash at least 3 times a night but i will upload it. **

**Sum up of Twisted Tales: Edward is about to be asked out by Tanya again when he silently begs for help and BAM Bella walks into the room saying she's the new student. They get along automatically. When Bella comes to sit with Edward's family at lunch, Jasper (edward's friend) demands to talk to her . . . they seem to know each other . . . they seem a lot a like. Months pass and Edward, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie find out somthing interesting about Bella and Jasper - how will they all react. And why does Jasper try to kill Jacob? **

**It will be up tonight! **


	21. Never Ending Darkness

**Lost and Found**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

**Bella is human, the Cullen's are vampires. **

_James started to spin to look around for help. He would have none, Aro didn't care if he died or not. Emmett and Edward wanted him dead almost as much as I did. Jane was afraid of death and only held lust for him._

"To think I meet a ten year old girl . . . and now I'm about to kill a vampire with the same girl who is now a vampire . . . it makes me feel old." Rosalie mussed whilst grinning at me. I couldn't help but laugh, her words were true.

"I'm just annoyed I can't eat ice-cream anymore." The seconds the words were out my mouth Emmett burst out laughing. Before shaking his head in disgust and making a gagging motion.

"You should try it now . . . I bet it wouldn't be "sex on a spoon" anymore." He screamed over the meadow.

"Yes but then I would be upset because the amazing ice-cream version in my head would have been ruined and why would I want to do that?" I yelled back. Rosalie nodded her head in agreement.

"Wow this is what Bella is like with emotions." Ben suddenly said. Victoria hit his arm as I glared at him.

"I had emotions." I snapped back. He scoffed whilst Victoria gave me a sympathetic smile. I did have emotions . . . they were just negative.

"Way to prove my point." Ben mumbled back. I decided to embrace my inner child and stick my tongue out at him. He snickered at me. I ignored Jane and James for a second and locked my eyes on Ben before flashing them to Victoria and smiled at him. His eyes widened before he let out a sigh.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked quietly. Moving his body closer to me but keeping his feet firmly next to Victoria.

"Now it is. You hide it well." I informed him. He copied my earlier action and stuck his tongue out at me. I scoffed at him. He could at least think of his own thing . . . but no he had to copy me.

"What are you talking about?" Victoria asked as her eyebrows pushed together. I actually looked at her and noticed that she didn't look as hollow or nervous as normal. Her eyes weren't flicking from person to person. She seemed calm . . . like she wasn't about to kill her "mate".

"Ice-cream. Ben wants to try it." I gasped out before bursting out laughing at his outraged face. He looked like he was choking on air. His eyes were seconds away from popping out of his head. Rosalie put her hand over her mouth to muffle the laugh that was about to jump out. Victoria just shuddered and gave me an unsure smile, I returned a reassuring smile. She would be okay now, she had Ben.

"I. Do. Not!" he finally decided to stammer. Gosh – all over ice-cream. Then again this isn't the first time it got me in trouble.

"Chill Ben! I was banned from eating it, so I banned Edward from sex . . . poor _poor_ Edward." Rosalie burst out laughing as I slowly shook my head at the memory of that night. I didn't want to think about the morning that followed.

"You banned him from sex because he wouldn't let you eat ice-cream?" Jane gasped before moving away from James. I couldn't help but smile at that – good old lust had _poof_ed away. She might even help killing him . . . whatever Aro wanted. Jane was very fickle – as soon as her lust disappeared you were nothing to her.

"I liked ice-cream, so sue me." I mumbled.

"But withholding sex . . . yikes woman you're evil." Jane sighed back.

"Says you! You just stopped me killing James . . . that was evil." I sneered back at her. She shrugged but gave me an apologetic smile I just shook my head at her, I could feel the anger towards her start to bubble up again but I pushed it away.

"I am right here." James snapped from the middle of the circle he was in. We all looked at him in disbelieve. My hand shot out and connected with his right side of his face before drawing back in the position it was in before. His head moved to the other side as soon as it connected with my hand. The sound of rock pounding against each other filled the square meadow. He glared but stayed silent in a defensive position, I glared at him.

"No shit! Shut up!" I growled at him.

"I think your sexually frustrated Bella." Rosalie decided to randomly say. I was extremely thankful that I couldn't blush anymore.

"Rose! What the hell!?" I demanded whilst crossing my arms and looking at her with wide eyes.

"What have you had sex since you were changed!?" she was demanding now looking at me like I was a completely different person. One eyebrow was raised and her eyes turned guarded.

"NO! Do you really think I would do that to Edward!?" I hissed back. She was about to answer when Jane cut her off.

"You've only had sex with Edward? As in only one person . . . as in _just_ one person!?" Jane screeched. I lost count of the amount of people she slept with . . . she even had sex with a few humans before drinking them.

"Nope, she slept with a werewolf as well." Rosalie informed her. Jane widened her eyes whilst Victoria and Ben shuddered.

"No I didn't! He was human at the time, thank you very much! And why are we talking about my sex life?" I spluttered.

"You know I think that's why you're so good at fighting, you had no outlet for the stress . . . and you didn't have Edward so does that mean now your back together, as I guess you are, that your going to become crap at fighting?" Jane asked whilst looking away thoughtfully.

"I . . . erm . . . I don't know." My voice had taken on a slightly hysteric note. I knew why I was good at fighting; it was the only time I let people see or feel the pain I was in. It wasn't just the pain of leaving my family and my soul. I was fighting against the pain of one memory that I hated and tried to burn out . . . but it was always there, always waiting until I was weak enough before it jumped put and plays in my mind.

My body automatically became tense at the mere thought of watching that memory again. I ignored it.

"Can we just kill James and get this over with I want to go back to my family!" I snapped. Rosalie seemed the most un-surprised by my sudden mood swing. I guess she remembered why I used to have them.

"Actually Bella, no one is going to kill James." Aro called. I spun around to face him. I took a deep breath to stop my self from lunging at him.

"What?" I hissed at him. I noticed that Emmett wasn't holding Edward back but was stood in-between them.

"James is coming back to Volturi with me and Jane, maybe you . . ." he trailed off. My muscles clenched down and venom streamed into my mouth.

"No! He won't get near my sister! He won't live . . . I know why he wants to do! I won't let him do that to her!" I screamed in outrage. In a flash I was next to Edward directly in front of Aro. Emmett and Rosalie at Edward's other side. They weren't watching Aro but had their glares locked on James.

"Bella he won't hurt your sister. I'll make sure of that." Aro smiled at me like he was giving me a present. I tilted my head to the side to see if he was lying – something I sadly picked up from James – he appeared to telling the truth.

"Is he telling the truth Edward?" I asked whilst taking his hand knowing it would calm him and me down.

I turned to face Edward when he stayed silent for a few seconds. When I was facing him I felt my heartbreak and all my unneeded air rush out of my lungs. Just one look made venom flow to my eyes and start to almost cloud my perfect vision. I could feel my body start to shake with fear – something it hadn't done for a long time.

His whole posture was stiff but seemed hunched. His pale skin looked almost translucent and the small glow that came off his skin as a bit of warm sun hit his skin just caused him to look seconds from death. It was his face that caused such a reaction from me.

His lips seemed to have disappeared and all that was left were two thin lines of pure white. They were pulled in a shocked half open half grimace. His perfectly straight features were twisted into a look of pure pain – not physical pain but pain none the less. His eyes almost caused me to sob uncontrollably. His beautiful eyes that let me see into his perfect soul – my soul's perfect match, the only thing that kept me sane . . . his soul – were completely dead. No life at all, they were completely black. Never ending darkness.

I couldn't speak; I wanted to know what was so wrong for him to be so affected. Who had caused him this pain? Whoever they were, I was going to make them pay! I could feel the anger but I was in pain . . . he was hurt so much, could I make it go away?

* * *

**Please Review. PLEASE CHECK OUT "TWISTED TALES" MY NEW STORY . . . IT'S GOOD. **

**Okay there will be a lemon - i'm not saying it will be good, but it will be in the story. **

**Emmett/Alice/Esme/Rose are not going to die - sorry to you Esme/Rosalie haters out there. **


	22. Dead Silent

**Lost and Found**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

_His lips seemed to have disappeared and all that was left were two thin lines of pure white. They were pulled in a shocked half open half grimace. His perfectly straight features were twisted into a look of pure pain – not physical pain but pain none the less. His eyes almost caused me to sob uncontrollably. His beautiful eyes that let me see into his perfect soul – my soul's perfect match, the only thing that kept me sane . . . his soul – were completely dead. No life at all, they were completely black. Never ending darkness._

_I couldn't speak; I wanted to know what was so wrong for him to be so affected. Who had caused him this pain? Whoever they were, I was going to make them pay! I could feel the anger but I was in pain . . . he was hurt so much, could I make it go away?_

Finally I found my voice. It was a ghost of my voice but it was a voice.

"Edward?" I gasped whilst putting my hand on his arm. The electronic pulse that I normally felt was still there the second we touched but it seemed alive, like there had just been a thunderstorm and everything was static. At the same time it felt lifeless . . . like someone had taken away a key element.

He slight opened his mouth; it only caused his grimace to appear larger. In one movement he pulled me tightly against his chest, pressing my body to his like he thought I was about to disappear.

He was breathing heavily – desperate for un-needed air. His arms were wrapped around my back, forming a cage around me. His head was buried in my neck. I could feel his body shake and he was making a strange gasping sound.

This was wrong.

"Edward, please! What's wrong?" I was begging now. I was not above begging. My words came out in a strangled pathetic whisper. My arms felt heavy as I tried to sooth him over his strange surge of pain.

He was shaking completely now. It was like he was a human who had just been dropped into a frozen lake, the ice cracked and the person had been in the water until they were close to death . . . that's how much he was shaking.

Slowly my surroundings came back to me. Rosalie and Emmett were next to me watching us with wide eyes that screamed fear. Both their eyes were black with their fear and concern. The wind had become none-existent yet I could still hear the shushed whisper of it against my ears.

Ben was holding Victoria back as she tried to claw at James like a caged animal. Her hands were formed so she could fit his neck in the gap between. Ben was struggling backwards as he tried to not hurt her. His arms were wrapped around her waist and she was kicking her legs wildly and randomly.

Jane was standing next to Aro in a rigid position. Her eyes were wild, light red and scared, they were locked on James but flickered back to Aro every half a second. James seemed amused, his position relaxed. His suit ripped from my earlier attack.

I have never feared Aro – I had no reason to – until now. His clouded red eyes were locked on Edward; his thin lips were pulled into a tight evil smile. His skin seemed to actually show his age for the first time. He screamed "film version evil vampire" as his eyes showed enjoyment as Edward clutched me to him again.

"Jane." Aro sighed as he nodded to her. His eyes still locked on Edward. Jane groaned quietly before nodding back at him and turning to face James. She shot him a semi-apologetic smile and then unleashed her power on him with a glare.

Her eyes turned almost pink – they were so pale – before being consumed with black. A smile was playing on the edge of her lips. Her arms crossed over her chest and her whole stance shouted; bored.

My eyes flashed to James. He looked confused for a second before in one clumsy movement he fell to his knee's screaming in pure pain.

It _wasn't_ enough pain for my liking!

I froze. What had I become? I hated him, he had no reason to live . . . he was going to hurt my Alice, my crazy best friend/sister . . . but since when did I, Bella Cullen actually want someone to die in the most painful way possible?

His hands grabbed at his head. His fingers dug into his own skin. A shrill groan of a scream shot out his mouth as his fingers entered his own head. I felt my mouth open and my eyes widen in horror. I felt like I was going to be sick.

He started to jerk around and his head was twisting from side to side, his fingers still clamped in his own head. His legs were going into strange spasms causing his whole body to crash to the floor. The sound of his body connecting to the floor echoed around the meadow, it sounded like someone had slammed down a million books all at once.

He was letting out screams, they mingled together causing a never ending scream of pain to consume the normally silent air.

His fingers pushed further into his own head. He was moving along the floor. He was slowly getting closer to Aro and Jane. Jane was watching in horror whilst Aro seemed a little put out. Jane wasn't even using her power any more.

James pushed both his hand to the right. A loud _crunch_ filled the air and his screams stopped. My eyes took in the beheaded form on the floor. I just gasped at it. He . . . killed . . . himself! I didn't even think that was possible!

It was silent. Dead silent.

Emmett and Rosalie seemed the first to recover from the . . . murder/suicide that we just witnessed. In a rush Emmett pulled James arms completely off his body with ease, he pulled each arm into little sections. He snapped his legs in four places before separating his torso into two. He put them together. His black eyes making sure everything was done perfectly.

Rosalie grabbed some dry wood and placed them under his remains as well as around and on top of them. She kicked his head until it was balanced in the middle and then she grabbed a stone and pulled it against her left arm – causing a spark to catch the wood.

I watched in silence as James burned. I let a breath of relief – Alice was safe. He couldn't hurt her now. He could never hurt her again. The flames made me wince as the heat hit my skin. I watched as a purple and blue cloud filled the air and the disgusting stench of James was multiplied at least six times. The flames roared from bright red to a dull orange. James's head was burning with a flame so bright it was white, pure white.

We all watched as one of us burned. Regret kicked in but didn't stay long; I wanted to be the one to kill the bastard! A new feeling of disgust filled me . . . what had I become?

Would I have been like this if I was changed by Edward or Carlisle? Would I have wanted to put someone in pain so much it became an obsession? Would I have even been changed? Was I like this as a human? . . . I don't remember being like this!

My thinking was stopped when Aro decided it was his time to talk.

"See Bella I did you a favour." He exclaimed happily, he beamed at me. It had an edge to it, like I was missing something.

I nodded slowly at him. I looked down to notice that Edward wasn't holding me anymore. His arms were by his sides straight. His face blank but his eyes were swimming in venom. He wasn't breathing or moving. His eyes seemed to be searching mine for something.

Aro recaptured my attention.

"Bella you have two options." – His voice rang with authority; I could not go against what he was about to say. – "Option one; you return to Italy with Jane and I . . . bring your _family_" – he spat the word – "if you must! Option two, I was thinking about before . . ." he trailed off grinning evilly.

Edward seemed unmoved. He watched as I watched his carefully; shot a look at my brother and sister before turning to look at Aro again with guarded eyes.

"Are you going to explain? Or do I have to guess!?" I meant to be demanding but it didn't come out quiet as forceful as I had planed due to Edward looking like he was in a standing coma.

Aro laughed. It was a bone chilling – true to the horror movies – evil laugh. His smile turned bitter sweat.

"What's your worse memory Bella?" he asked pleasantly. I froze! I would not think about it! I started to stare at him, keeping my mind busy.

"Why?" I shouted and cringed as I remembered shouting the same thing so many years before.

Aro looked pleased by this. "I can make it go away. Make it so it never happened . . . make it so he never died." He whispered the last part – I only cared for the last part. To me he had shouted. I heard it loud and clear.

Can he do that?

"You're bluffing!" I accused him. He ignored my outburst.

"I can send you back, I'll make it so your mother never left and then your dear old dad never would have died. You can go and be human with them again! He will be alive and you won't have to deal with _any_ vampires anymore." Aro sighed. His eyes seemed alight.

"What!?" my voice hardly showing how confused I was. I could have my dad back? At the price of forgetting about my world . . . my soul . . . my Edward?

Aro was suddenly everywhere. I couldn't look away from him.

"Remember the day he killed himself Bella! The day you walked in on him! Remember the pain of loosing him! DO IT!" He screamed at me. I did as he said.

The memory hit me.

_It was my birthday and my dad was trying to get me out the house. He kept saying "You don't cook on your birthday! You go and be crazy! Go and be crazy!" then he would smile at me, causing a few wrinkles to appear at his eyes. I would just shake my head and laugh at him. In the end I appeased him and rang Jacob. _

_It was fun being was Jacob . . . even if he did keep looking at me funny all day. Boys are weird! He had his friend Sam drop me off at home, Sam was really nice to me and even gave me a present – he said it was from his girlfriend Emily. _

_I was still laughing at a joke he had said as I walked to my door. I must look like an idiot. My house was real quiet . . . maybe dad fell asleep? _

_I opened the door to find the house clean for the first time in __ages__! _

"_Dad?" I called as I walked into the living room, it was empty – the TV wasn't even on! Is something wrong? _

"_B-Bella!?" he shouted back from the kitchen. He sounded like he was nervous and scared. I frowned and walked into the kitchen. I was halfway there when a piece of paper caught my eye. _

_Dearest Bella, my little girl._

_You will hate me for this; I deserve nothing more then your hate._

_I didn't do this to hurt you. I could never hurt you . . . you mean everything to me! _

_You have all right to be mad at me for leaving you – like she did!_

_This is not because of you. I feel that I'm not good enough to raise you; I wasn't good enough for the woman I love . . . how can I be good enough for you, if I wasn't good enough for her? _

_I know that someone if going to make you very happy one day. I'm just sorry that I won't be there to scare them with my gun and "cop glare" (you called it that)_

_You are the best thing to happen in my life! Also remember how much you mean to me. Never forget that I love you!_

_I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you. _

_I'll be watching over you. My little Bella. _

_Love forever, Dad. _

_X_

_I dropped the note. Tears were falling streaming down my face. NO he couldn't leave me! He wouldn't! _

"_DAD!" I screamed as I ran into the kitchen. _

_I froze and screamed in shock. He was there sat in his chair looking at me with wide eyes. One hand was on the table on top of today's newspaper. The other hand was holding his gun from work. It was pressed to his head, his finger on the trigger. He was shaking – or was that me? _

"_I'm so sorry!" his voice was a whisper but it was as clear as day to me. It was like he said it in my ear. _

_I jumped forward but stopped when a loud BANG filled the air. I screamed again. _

_A small smile fell on his lips before. He fell off the chair and hit the floor. Blood covered everything! I felt my heart being ripped out. This can't be happening! This is a nightmare . . . it's not real! _

_I ran forward. I felt lightheaded as the smell of his blood flooded my brain. _

"_WHY?" I screamed before my eyes lost focus. I heard a thud and then felt a small pain in my back. It didn't matter . . . nothing mattered anymore. I did not want to wake from the darkness that was creeping into my body. It ripped and shredded at my soul and what was left at my heart. _

_He was gone! My dad . . . my rock . . . my daddy . . . my reason was gone. And so was I!_

I opened my eyes and fell to the floor sobbing.

I couldn't even cry real tears!

* * *

**Please Review. **

**I am so sorry about the huge wait - was it worth it? **

**What do you think about James's death? How many people kill a vampire like that . . . answer . . . not many!!!! **

**What do you think about Bella's choice? **

**OOO also once this story is finished i am going to take down "Brothers" and re-write it (i read it today and i swear i almost cried at how . . . different . . . it is compared to "Life is a Joy" or "Lost and Found" and even "Twisted Tales") then post it later once i have made it BETTER and got further along with the story - stay posted! **


	23. But I Couldn't

**Lost and Found**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

**Okay Lemon in this chapter. Sorry if you think it sucks - hell i'm a virgin**

* * *

_I opened my eyes and fell to the floor sobbing._

_I couldn't even cry real tears!_

I felt my stone cold heart being complete ripped out again. I felt someone pull me into their lap and smooth down my hair whilst rubbing my back. They kept trying to say soothing words about how it was okay and I was safe now. That was a dam lie!

My body was silent – no rushing blood that would be going crazy as my emotions went out of control . . . nothing! This wasn't the life he wanted for me. I mean a gun wouldn't even do any damage to Edward!

I wanted him back so much, I wanted him to make Edward feel nervous and then embarrass me when he went to have a "man to man" talk with him! There is nothing wrong with wanting that! Is there?

I felt like I was twelve again. I spent so many nights wondering about right and wrong. Crying, screaming . . . laughing . . . wincing and cringing was how I used to spend my days. Being left at twelve is complicated. It was an emotional rollercoaster.

I couldn't help but gasp when I realized why I am as good as fighting as I am . . . as I looked back at my life. As soon as my dad died I needed a new way to protect myself - I had no dad to stand up for me anymore, so I started to fight . . . at first I would just slap someone but then it became full out attacks as I got older and angrier. It had nothing to do with being frustrated as Rosalie said.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?" Emmett roared. I opened my eyes to find myself being held by Edward and Rosalie. I clutched Edward tighter and continued to dry sob into him.

* * * *

**Edward's POV**

Bella was still grabbing my shirt and crying into my chest. I had always known Aro was cruel but what he made Bella re-live was just plain dam evil. She never talked about her dad; she never thought about him . . . she used to cry at nights when she dreamt about him – I never told her, I didn't want to see her heartbroken expression when I told her.

I let out a silent humourless laugh; the day I get my Bella back is the day I give her away . . . again. I am selfish but I could not live with my self if I got Bella but she had to live forever knowing that she missed her chance to have her "real" family back.

Rosalie was still trying to calm her down. She was in full "big sister" mode. Emmett was being held back by Victoria and Ben and Jane kept threatening to use her powers on him . . . they still weren't stopping him for lunging at Aro.

I had to hand it to Aro. He was clever, he had thought this whole thing out the day James dragged her to Italy. He knew that we would find each other again . . . and that scares him, something to do with us being "much too powerful coven". He had thought that a lot.

He could have told Bella all of this information years ago. How she could go back and be with her father . . . but he waited until he knew we were back and we were going to bring her home, to her family . . . back to me.

"I just want him back." Bella finally whispered. I don't think she even knew she was talking out loud. Those five little words made it crystal clear what I had to do . . . again!

I shook my head clear of my bitter and livid feelings before clearing my throat so my voice wouldn't come out harsher from my dry sobbing when Aro _oh so lovingly_ sent me his plan by his thoughts

"I'll explain it to her Aro." I snapped whilst refusing to look at him. I wrapped one arm under Bella's legs and cradled her to my chest as I stood up. She looked so weak and scared . . . like the 10 year old who changed our lives so much.

I turned to face my brother and sister. Both had stood up now and were watching Bella with eyes that never flickered away from her.

Rosalie's face was heartbroken and her eyes were dead as she clutched Emmett's hand and brought their entwined hands to her heart. Like she needed to be reassured it was still there. I couldn't describe how Emmett looked. All I knew was that I looked worse, I felt worse.

"I need to talk to Bella alone for a bit. I'll ring you if we need you." I mumbled in a dead tone at them. Emmett nodded whilst Rosalie started to shake with sobs.

Before I set off running I watched as Emmett wrapped his arms around his wife and started to sooth her – strange how he did the same thing when _we_ left, but this time we were telling her to go. Well I was, when it came to Bella I overruled them . . . I would not let them take away Bella's chance at a real life – a real life with her father.

I pulled my frail Bella tighter against my chest and set off running. I didn't have any idea where I was going, all I knew was I had little time with Bella and I had to convince her this was what I wanted without hurting her.

Running used to hold so much for me, fun, and excitement it was where I could be _me_. This run was nothing like my normal runs. I was scared . . . no I was beyond terrified and I felt desperate. How could Bella and my love last when obstacles were placed in front of us all the time? I was meant to be with Bella! She was _my_ Bella, I was hers, I would do almost anything for her – the only thing I wouldn't do for her was hurt her.

I ran for another five minutes, almost tripping every time Bella brushed her lips at my opening of my t-shirt, the top three buttons were undone so her soft and warm (not as warm as I remember . . . I actually miss the feeling of her blood pounding against the thin skin of her lips as she kissed me) against my chest right above my silent heart.

We entered another clearing; it was small and was surrounded by miles and miles of empty forests. Bella didn't seem to notice I had stopped moving as she went to kiss my chest again but this time she did something different.

Her lips were right above my heart; she didn't pull away like normal. She pressed her lips harder against my skin – I was loosing all my sense – and then she made me loose it. Her small soft wet tongue slowly touched my skin above my heart.

"Bella!" I growled out her name as my knees gave out and we both fell to the cold ground. She was pinned under me. Neither of us complaining . . . little Edward sure as hell wasn't.

Her eyes were clear from tears now but filled with lust and longing, they were the two main emotions – I focused on the main two . . . I didn't want to see her in pain; I knew she was in it. It was actually very clear in her eyes.

"You need to go back; it's not fair for me to have you forever but your dad to only have a few years with you. I'll wait for you, we will be back together Bella!" I pleaded and promised her as I looked her directly in the eye.

She let out a half wail and a half thank-you smile. I put both my arms next to her head so she was caged in-between my body and the ground now. I pushed my body closer to her – the gap between us disappeared. I could feel all her new curves against my body. The small gap between our lips felt like it was filled with electricity. I could practically feel her lips against mine already.

"I'll find you!" I whispered my promise. Both of us knowing that I would go through with it. No one could keep me away from her.

"But I'll forget you, what if you find me and I don't remember you?" Her eyes filled with a different pain then before and they seemed blurred with the tears that wouldn't fall.

"Then I'll just have to give you a goodbye you will never forget." My words slipped out quickly and easily. Her breath hitched but I was already crashing my lips to hers. Suddenly both our clothes seemed to have disappeared.

* * *

**Start of Lemon**

I didn't have to hold back. This was all new – to both of us. My lips were firm against hers and our chests were crushed together. Our breathing was unneeded and uneven. I trailed one finger along her side and I felt her shiver as she gasped. I took my opportunity and slowly let my tongue enter her mouth and gently stroke hers. She tasted amazing – better then any blood I have ever had.

I gently pulled and sucked at her tongue and trailed mine over the roof of her mouth and her teeth, breathing in her scent through my mouth. I needed to remember every part of her.

One arm stayed by her head and held me up – even though my weight wouldn't crush her now . . . old habits die hard. My other hand slowly started to memories her body. First I felt her soft skin of her stomach and the inside of her bellybutton – which was just big enough for my pinkie to fit in and swivel around in causing her to thrust forward randomly. I smirked and stored that bit of information for later. Her stomach was soft and flat.

I slowly moved my hand upwards until it rested in the space between her breasts. I looked up at her through my eyelashes to see that she seemed completely out of it. I chuckled and she snapped out of it and lightly glared at my _very_ obvious smirk on my face.

I trailed my finger just over each of her very hard nipples. She started to squirm and made a frustrated noise as I continued to tease her. I started to laugh but stopped when her eyes now black with lust started to shine.

She smirked at me for a second before flipping me over, so I was the one pressed to the ground. She was resting directly on top of my hips. I could feel the heat from her core and I twitched – she noticed.

"You're not going to cry are you?" she asked suddenly in an extremely quiet and husky voice. My eyes popped open and I tried to understand what she was asking me. Her eyes bore into mine with fake-innocence.

"Bella, what the he-" I slammed my mouth shut when suddenly she slammed her hips over mine. She forced me into her entrance – but I wasn't going to complain!

"Oh God!" I groaned as her heat surrounded me. She was tighter then before and she was soaking – all for me.

She started to trust and move her hips in a tight circle. Each time she would trust down I would trust up. Our moans and grunts filled the air.

She leaned forward and started to suck on the hollow of my throat. My hands found their way to her chest as I started to pinch, twist and pull at her nipples. I could feel my own climax building. I trust harder and faster into her. I could feel her tighten around me.

I trailed hot open mouthed kisses from her chest to her ear.

"Scream for me Bella!" I ordered into her ear. She screamed my name as her climax hit her, she tightened and started to milk me, the sight alone of her eyes rolling back into her head or her screaming my name started my own climax.

**End of Lemon**

* * *

She fell against my chest breathing heavily before I moved so we both lay on our sides looking at each other. I slowly pulled out of her and kissed her softly on the edge of her lips.

Time didn't matter, I had her and I was hers. All I wanted to do was lay with my beautiful soul mate, I wanted to hold her for eternity and beg for her to never leave me. I wanted to pull all the dirtiest tricks in the book and _make_ her stay with me.

But I couldn't.

I would let her go, for her and for us. I had always loved Bella, I would never lie to my self again like I did all those years ago – I had always needed her in my life. I died each time she was taken away from me, and each time it was my fault.

So for the third or fourth time I was letting her go. When she was 10 I knew the dangers she was in, one slip and no more Bella; so I told everyone we needed to leave even though it killed me and ripped my family apart.

Tanya; my own blindness caused pain again. I would never hurt Bella again in that way . . . that is why I would not keep her away from her father.

When I told her she should go and have a human life, she left so that I would re-think and ended up being kidnapped and turned into a vampire. The irony was overwhelming.

And now. But this time I knew I would get her back. I don't care if she's dating Jacob or even Mike. They would never have the connection we have. If I had to kill Aro myself to be near her, I would. This time our family will be fighting together, Bella held us together. Our family would find her, and I could only beg that our connection was strong enough to break the rules of nature for a third time.

* * *

**Please Review. **

**You actually have no idea how difficult and odd that was for me to write - i now need to change my rating to M.**

**I'm thinking about changing the name of this as waaaay to many one-shots are called "lost and found" so any names you think will fit? **

**James dead - check**

**Lemon (might be poor but you still got one) - check **

**Aro - hehe, that my friends is my little secret and it only jsut popped into my head but oooo you are all going to H A T E me. **

* * *


	24. It Always Gets Worse

**Third Time's A Charm.**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

**Bella is human, the Cullen's are vampires. **

* * *

**Okay I am back and i am writing. I can't say sorry enough for the time between updates. You call need to send a thank you to _7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7 _and _Alice Vampire_ for making me write again. Alice Vampire for just letting me bitch to her - hope your second chapter is sorting its self out and 7HockeyStartVampireObessed7 for the idea.**_I heard one heartbeat. I didn't even smell the blood! My head shot up and she was gone._

* * *

Recap on what has happened. Aro has made a deal with Bella to go back so she can be with her father. Hannah is the vampire that will change her back into being a human. Below is the last chapter (a bit of it) and its in Jasper'sPOV . . . enjoy and please review.

* * *

_Hannah stood rigged next to Aro who was smiling pleasantly before they both turned and ran. Jane stayed for a second with a horrified look on her face._

_"God help me." She whispered before running after her leader._

_Bella was gone!_

_I took five deep breaths. There was no way in hell that we could just deal with this now! We needed to go. I was going to get my sister back!_

_I looked up to see Alice watching me with concerned love filled eyes and she held out her hand for me to get up. Her whole body was shaking. I blocked out everyone's emotions . . . everyone knew what we were all feeling._

_Edward was frozen looking at the spot Bella had been before she seemed to disappear in thin air. His body started to sway and his eyes unfocused. His eyes were black, just black and hollow. He started to sway again and Ben rushed up to him to try and hold him up._

_A shrill ringing filled the air and all eyes turned to me like I had just been the one to take Bella away. I quickly grabbed the phone. I didn't know the number . . . who the fuck is ringing me . . . now!?_

_"Yes?" I answered whilst squirming under everyone's stares._

_"Hello, is this Dr Carlisle Cullen speaking?" a stressed and desperate voice practically begged down the phone._

_"No, that's my father . . . would you like me to hand him the phone?" I asked slowly whilst Carlisle scowled at the phone._

_"It's okay! Please pass on this message, our hospital has just had a strange case come in and we desperately need his expertise for it and our hospital." The man was begging now, I couldn't understand why he didn't want to talk to Carlisle though._

_"Which hospital is this?" I asked out of politeness. We all knew he wouldn't be taking this job._

_"It's the new Forks, WA hospital. Please add that we are desperate. This case arrived this morning and I have no idea what to do with her, I mean the case. I don't know what to do with the case!" for the sound of it the man was sobbing now. I practically threw the phone at Carlisle when he motioned for it._

_"This is Dr Carlisle Cullen speaking, what is so strange about this case please? I have a very important matter to attend to." Carlisle spoke politely and quickly down the phone. We all heard the man on the other side let out a "thank you god!" before speaking to him again._

_"The girl is seventeen and is practically always in the hospital for falling but she came in this morning seconds away from death in her father's arms after falling out a second floor window but something happened to her brain and she can't remember anything since she was ten. But she isn't like most patients it's like she's mentally blocked her self, I was so desperate I started to saying random doctors, her vitals picked up the second I mentioned you . . . so I'm begging, please, help her!" the man was sobbing now down the phone._

_"Can I know her name? So I can do some research on her." Carlisle said slowly. There was no way this could be our Bella, was there?_

_"Isabella Marie Swan." The voice said. Edward collapsed on the floor whilst the rest of us seemed frozen._

_"I'll take the job. I'll be down there as soon as possible." Carlisle practically screamed down the phone as soon as the shock disappeared._

_I should have been relieved. I was, truly! Something wasn't right though . . . why would Aro let her go, just like that?_

_"Thank you!" the man sobbed before hanging up. My eyes stayed focused on the phone as it almost slipped from Carlisle's grip. Why the hell would Aro – who felt more lust towards her then Mike – let her go so quickly? Was this some sort of trick?_

_If it isn't a trick, Bella's lost all her memories . . . but I was positive that our family would make her remember, either life. The clumsy completely human life or the clumsy mythological life, either life we would help her!_

_"Can we come with you?" Victoria asked timidly whilst grabbing Ben's arm. Her eyes flashed to Edward and she cringed into Ben. She felt like this was all her fault; she was really into the whole self-loathing thing._

_We all looked at Carlisle, who of course looked at Edward. He stayed silent for a while, watching her and reading her thoughts._

_"Fine." He snapped before nodding at Carlisle._

_"Let's go." Carlisle finally said the words we had all been waiting for._

* * * *

**Bella's POV. **

You know when you say life can't get any worse it always does . . . that is really fucking annoying. I thought my life had hit its low when my mom left when I was thirteen, she screamed for ages about how I ruined her life and how it was my fault that her and my dad could never work . . . not the fact she was sleeping with the guy next door.

I had been wrong. The worst part was what happened to my dad. It was like he was not there, his body was but his heart and mind were a long way away . . . wherever my mom was probably. He tried at first, he really did, to be happy and move on – he even started dating this woman called Sue.

But he loved my mom and I've spent the last four years watching him fade away. No one else noticed when he started to cling to his beer bottle at night like it was god's given gift to mankind.

I was fifteen when he locked himself in his room for two weeks. I didn't go to school because I was sure he would do something to himself if I wasn't in the house. I cooked and cleaned and tried to make his life easier . . . hell I even paid the bills once he quit his job – grandma Swan would be so pleased to see her money going towards money for her only sons beers.

It was worst when he was sober; he always told me why he was still alive.

"You're not an adult _yet_. Can't leave you alone _yet_. Can't be like you mother _yet_." He always mumbled to me as I placed his breakfast in-front of him each morning. I was slowly watching him die before my eyes, fuck he's even asked me to shoot him with his old gun that he stole when he quit the force.

He had good weeks where he would greet when I came home from school, he really tried to be there for me and that was what hurt the most. I'd had to hide all his wedding photos in my room along with anything that would remind him of his ex-wife.

At school I became a no-one. I was like a bit of wall, the teachers ignored me along with the students. I preferred it that way; I could be myself when I was alone. The head teacher had called me into his office a few times to make sure I was okay . . . he was a nice warm-hearted man. I always said I was okay just going through teenage angst.

It was about three month till my birthday and to say I was terrified would be an understatement. I dreaded going home; I never knew what I would find. My dad was getting closer and closer to the edge and I was sure one little mistake on my part would set him off.

I was sat in my room; my dad was normally silently watching TV and drinking by now. I looked at the things in my room wondering if my dad would actually get better if I was out the picture . . . hell I'd already cut my thighs when he first started drinking.

I didn't get addicted to it tough. Part of me didn't want to feel the physical pain – the emotional pain would still be there once the new pain would go away. Sure I could keep cutting but it never made me feel okay – I would always be thinking about having to clean the shower again just to make sure no blood was left.

My door opened and I nearly had a heart attack when my dad's head slowly entered my room. His skin looked . . . dead. His eyes were blank but had a sparkle I hadn't seen in years and that alone sent a shiver down my spine.

"I'm just saying goodnight Bella." His voice was soft and he sounded almost happy. Part of my brain was screaming at me. I knew something wasn't right but I couldn't make myself try to take away that look of life in his eyes. I felt my own blur and I begged silently that he wouldn't do what I thought he was going to.

"Night dad. I love you." I croaked and clenched my hands into fists so the tears wouldn't fall.

"Love you to sweetie." His voice was soft and calming almost like he could tell I was falling to pieces.

"There showing something about that book you love on the TV. I thought you might want to watch it." He sighed before coming into my room and gently kissing the top of my head. I stood up numbly and walked downstairs to see that my dad had his wedding video playing.

The shower turned on and everything stopped. I didn't move, I couldn't. Time didn't stand still. The clock on the mantel hit the hour and let out a loud _bring_ing noise and the clearest _bang_ ran through the house. Everything went dark after that.

**A Week later.**

"Isabella how are you feeling today?" some jackass in a white coat asked whilst poking and prodding me, I didn't answer, I never answer. According to them I fell out the window when I fainted . . . lovely. They told me my dad only shot his leg and carried me to the hospital when he heard the crash and then died from blood loss . . . and they actually ask me how I am.

"Splendid." Jackass in white coat sighed sarcastically and I fought the urge to flip him off. I lost my memory for the first two days, couldn't remember a dam thing but it came back. They had to remove the clock from my room because I smashed it the second I saw it.

"You're getting a new doctor today because none of us know what to do with you." Jackass said in a patronizing tone. Again I tried not to flip him off and merely tilted my head back so I could look at the bland ceiling.

"You really are a stubborn little girl aren't you." He snapped and in my head I smacked him with the clipboard he was holding.

"No wonder you father tried to kill himself." I heard him mumble and my chest tightened. I gasped for breath whilst fighting the sting in my eyes.

"A word Doctor." A voice I hadn't heard snapped. I turned to see a blond haired man in his early thirties standing rigid at my door. He was truly a beautiful man. I noticed his eyes were golden and his skin almost as pale as my dad's had been. His golden eyes seemed to be blazing with anger as he glared at my jackass doctor.

"Doctor Cullen." Jackass stammered and practically froze in fear. Ah, my new doctor.

"Can I have a word with you?" Doctor Cullen asked whilst tilting his head to the corridor. Jackass stayed at the end of my bed and I watched as Doctor Cullen slowly walked up to him mumbling something along the lines of "fine, we'll do this your way."

"How long have you been a doctor Mr. Evan?" Doctor Cullen asked whilst making a show to look at his badge and scoff. A small smile played at my lips as I saw jackass gulp.

"Two years." He mumbled and Doctor Cullen smirked.

"I'll teach you something you seemed to have missed at school . . . never talk to a patient like that, let alone someone who isn't your own patient. If I hear you so much as whisper something about my patient again I'm going to get you kicked out this hospital before you can blink and I will find a way to black mark you at every place that could ever need a doctor. . . understand Mr. Evan?" Doctor Cullen was seething and I was smiling smugly – I didn't even try to hide it.

"I apologize." Jackass mumbled before walking out my room like a puppy with his tail between his legs.

I cleared my throat.

"Thank you." My voice came out scratchy and I sounded strange to my own ears. Doctor Cullen just beamed before asking if he could sit down next to me I nodded and he smiled again.

"Can I call you Bella?" he started off with and again I felt myself smile as I nodded.

"You can call my Carlisle by the way. I am your only doctor and you are my only patient. If you ever want to ask me anything go ahead, I won't bite." He chuckled and I sensed I was missing a private joke.

"Alright." I answered, my voice still sounding odd.

"I'm sorry about your father." Carlisle sighed whilst actually looked sorry; he wasn't saying it because that was the "done" thing. I smiled sadly at him but nodded showing him a thank you of sorts.

"Fell out a window, huh?" he asked looking amused and I blushed a little.

I watched as he flipped through my chart and frowned.

"You're still seventeen?" he asked and I nodded. He looked thoughtful so I left him to his thoughts.

"Okay, I'm going to run through your injuries and you can tell me how you got them . . . including that scar on your leg that looks five years old." He pointed to it whilst chuckling . . . so I decided to act like a five year old and stuck my tongue out at him.

That was the first time in over four years that I didn't have to act like an adult. It was strange how I almost felt whole again . . . even though I had just lost everything. Carlisle just shook his head laughing.

* * *

**A week later (that's two weeks since she's been put in hospital)**

"Esme wouldn't let you?" I tried to ask without laughing but I couldn't help it.

Carlisle had complained about the lack of any good furniture in my hospital room and went to go get his own chair so he wouldn't have to sit on the plastic one. His wife (we do talk about his family a lot, I feel like I know them all) had come in and complained about the chair he picked and make him throw it away . . . and then wouldn't let him get a new one without her permission.

"Don't laugh. She can be a scary woman sometimes." He chuckled.

"What did she do? Throw a rock at you?" I scoffed and he had a perplexed look on his face before shaking his head.

"I wouldn't put it past my wife." He said with that smile he got whenever he talked about her.

"You know you can leave to hospital tomorrow . . . they haven't been able to contact your mom . . . they want to put you up for adoption." He finally stammered and I just looked at him blankly.

"For three months?" I scoffed whilst trying to hide the fear and hurt inside. He shuffled a little and smiled sheepishly.

"Esme and I were talking . . . what would, you say if we adopted you?" he asked whilst looking out the window almost like he should be blushing. I gasped at him. I knew that in the last two weeks I looked towards him like a father figure and Esme was just meant to be a mother, you could practically feel the love floating off her when she entered a room.

"Really? You want me to live with you?" I asked and my heart started to beat a little faster. He nodded and beamed at me and I once again launched myself at him and wrapped my arms around him. This wasn't the first time I had hugged Carlisle and I was positive it wouldn't be the last. I nodded into his chest and he hugged me back with the biggest grin on his face.

The next two days past in a blur. I suddenly looked up to see a large white house looming over me.

* * *

**It's alright for a come back don't you think? **

**Send your love or hate at me . . . just review please. **


	25. Women!

**Third Time's A Charm.**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

**Bella is human, the Cullen's are vampires. **

_"Really? You want me to live with you?" I asked and my heart started to beat a little faster. He nodded and beamed at me and I once again launched myself at him and wrapped my arms around him. This wasn't the first time I had hugged Carlisle and I was positive it wouldn't be the last. I nodded into his chest and he hugged me back with the biggest grin on his face._

_The next two days past in a blur. I suddenly looked up to see a large white house looming over me._

"I can't do this. What if they all hate me? What if they tell you to chuck me out and I have to live by myself . . . I can't so that." I looked at him desperately and he just looked at me with un-amused eyes.

"What do you mean you can't do that?" he asked whilst crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows at me.

"I can't live on my own. I don't know how, I need to look after someone . . . I need to make sure they are okay!" I exclaimed whilst pinching the bride of my nose and then looking at my hand in wonder. Since when did I do that?

"Why do you need to look after someone?" He asked whilst his eyes flashed to his house.

"That's all I do." I answered honestly. It had only just dawned on me that I had no one to look after and I think I was going into shock.

Carlisle looked at the top floor of his house before looking down at me again.

"So you need to look after someone or you won't . . . settle?" he asked and I nodded. "Alright, I have someone for you to look after." He continued.

"I told you I had five children. My youngest, Edward needs someone to be with him and you need someone to look after and keep in line. I want you to help get my son back to his old self." He finished.

Suddenly I could see myself here. I wasn't shocked to realize that I loved Carlisle and Esme even in such a small amount of time but I needed to be there for someone – I needed to care for a person.

I kept having this feeling that I cared deeply for someone. That I needed to be with this person . . . like I had a bond with this person I didn't know. I'd been having these weird dreams for two weeks now and they were starting to get to me.

They started off kind of simple with me pushing Jessica (a bitch from school) against a wall and screaming at her. I seemed to dream about trees a lot – I was at a tree being kissed by Jacob Black (He moved away when I was 12 . . . last I heard was he was in love with some girl called Nessie). Or I was in a forest crying as a little girl.

My favourite dream was slightly . . . erotic. I was with a man, he was beautiful but I never say his face and we were having sex in the middle of the woods, just us and nothing around for miles. We seemed perfect together and I'd woken up very hot and . . . uncomfortable in the morning.

"Thank you." I finally sighed to Carlisle and he smiled at me. His eyes sparkling like never before. I'd noticed that his eyes seemed darker on the ride here but I didn't comment on it.

It wasn't like a different shade of gold either . . . they were almost black.

"Esme's going to be in there isn't she?" I asked. I wanted to make sure I knew at least one person in there. Carlisle nodded and softly pushed me forward towards the Victorian looking home.

"Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Edward?" I doubled checked their names and he laughed softly before nodding at me.

I took a deep breath and went to open the door when it was pulled backwards at a blinding speed. I didn't see who opened it but suddenly I was surrounded by extremely large cold arms. In a split second I felt my feet life of the ground before I was placed back to the ground.

I looked up to see a huge boy a little older then me beaming down at me. His skin was almost completely clear looking and he also had dark golden eyes.

"Emmett right?" I asked and I actually thought he was about to kiss me he looked so happy.

He let out a noise that was best described as I squeal and I found myself truly laughing for the first time since . . . well forever.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

It had been two long days since Bella was brought back home. I was happy (that's an understatement) but something was holding me back from completely welcoming her . . . I still loved her but she was so much like the little girl I found that it was almost painful.

"Rosalie?" she asked as she walked into the living room. Her heart was beating faster and I knew she was slightly afraid of me and that caused me to frown.

"Yes Bella." I answered whilst gesturing for her to sit down.

She started to fidget and I waited patiently for her to ask what she wanted to ask.

"Why won't Edward come out his room?" she asked suddenly. I twisted my lips whilst trying to think of a way to say the answer.

He couldn't see her. He was heartbroken, I couldn't imagine being near Emmett knowing that he was my everything but knowing he felt nothing for me, that he didn't remember me, didn't care for me.

I also knew that Bella did actually feel something for him but didn't know it. She knew she had _something_ with _someone_. She had said it herself she needed to look after someone, she just didn't know that she needed Edward back.

"Edward was very ill as a child and never really got to meet new people, it scares him. You'll probably have to wait for him to come and find you." I lied and I heard him scoff from his room.

I suddenly wished I wasn't the only one left as the rest of my family went hunting.

"Oh." Bella gasped before opening and closing her mouth and walking to the kitchen.

"You owe me." I hissed at Edward and he turned his music up louder in response.

I heard a slam and looked up in shock when Bella came storming into the living room looking for something. She started to slam draws and curse under her breath. I smiled. That was the Bella I had as a sister. I didn't like this weak quiet Bella.

"What you doing?" I sang in an annoying tone hoping to piss her off.

"Where is my book that I was reading before?" she demanded and I smirked knowing where Emmett hide it.

"Emmett took it." I answered simple. I watched as her lips pushed together tightly and she started to storm back into the kitchen. I followed her silently hoping she would jump when she turned around.

"What do you want?" she snapped whilst still looking forward. I froze for a second. There again she had always been able to tell we were near her before.

"Listen; just go easy on Edward when he does talk to you." I snapped back before walking away. If I had to be the one to get my kick ass sister back then so be it but I would not live with "I must please everyone" Bella anymore.

"Fine." Was all she said before sitting in the same seat I had sat with Emmett when we sobbed over her. The day we sorted out the Tanya mess . . . when we talked about marriage.

What the fuck happened to Tanya anyway?

"You ever thought about getting married Bella?" I asked randomly.

"When I'm back with my soul mate." She answered automatically and then had a confused look on her face. I guess not many people say "back with my soul mate".

_There's hope Edward_ I thought to him in a very loud voice.

_You only get three chances. This is it! Start fighting . . . fuck sakes I've done more then you have and she's my god dam sister . . . she's practically your wife. She's alive and so are you so man up you pussy!_ I ranted at him and I heard him sigh once I was done.

"That's cool." I answered and she locked her eyes on me.

"I had a dream about you. We liked each other, we kept each other safe. There was this girl that we didn't like and we kept each other calm. Makes no sense to me . . . just thought I'd tell you." Bella spoke slowly like she watching my reactions.

I smiled slightly remembering the day Tanya arrived.

"Was she blonde?" I asked offhandedly. She nodded.

"Ah, maybe I thought she was after Emmett and you are close to Emmett so maybe we were trying to keep her away from him." I offered even though it had been Edward we had tried to keep her away from.

"Maybe."

"Do you normally have dreams like that? With our family in it?" I asked and watched as she smiled at the word "our" and she didn't even know it.

"Yes, my dreams are slightly weird though."

"We are a slight weird family."

"Would you ever have sex in the woods?" she asked and at this Edward almost had a heart attack.

"Been there, done that . . . literally." I smirked as she blushed slightly.

"Okay. That one isn't so weird . . . um . . . crying in a car park?"

"Lots of people cry when they have people they feel safe with them, it doesn't matter where."

"I have dreams about weird fire. That isn't normal." It was like she was trying to prove to me that she wasn't meant to be here. Like hell I was going to watch her do it.

"Dreams about fire mean you could be thinking about transformation. You have transformed from the girl your dad knew to the girl you are now."

"Fighting with people I would never talk to or look at the wrong way?"

"You're stronger then you think. In your dreams you can be anything."

"Being frozen in a certain age?"

"Fear of growing old."

We were right in each others faces now yelling at each other. We were practically fighting with words and she was not going to win.

"A lust for blood?"

"Someone caused you pain and you want to be there when they go through pain themselves. We lust for the time when they will pay."

"Kidnappings?" she yelled whilst looking at me with a hateful glare.

"You're afraid of loosing your self or your safe surroundings, you're afraid of loosing family!" I was screaming now.

"ENOUGH!" Edward suddenly roared from the door way. We both spun to see him glaring at us with solid black eyes. He looked . . . awful. He was breathing just as deeply as we were.

"Rosalie you don't have to prove anything!" he spat at me before turning on Bella. I suddenly felt like I would need to protect her. He looked lethal.

"You are supposed to be looking after me _not_ trying to find a reason to leave because you're scared of being hurt. Guess what Bella, you're not the only person who's been hurt and lost someone!" he seethed at her.

She leaned away with wide eyes. Her heart was at a normal rate but it was clear that she was terrified.

"Edward . . ." I tried to say something but I didn't know how to calm him down.

"Bella as you're meant to be looking after me you might as well see where I hide most of the time and where I would be if you two hadn't started a fucking screaming match about some stupid shit." He practically ordered before slowly storming upstairs.

Bella and I turned to face each other slowly.

"Bella meet Edward." _The person you're madly in love with._ "As you can tell, he doesn't like thing mess up his day. I'm sure he'll be calm when you go up."

"Right." Was all she said before she nodded tightly. Her eyes flashed to a dark brown and stayed that way.

"I'm not going to say sorry." We both said at the same time.

"Women!" Edward yelled in frustration and I tried not to snicker.

_You love us._

* * *

**Please review. Also check out my oneshot - it's called _You'll always be my everything _it's just fluff but i love it . . . it's like a lovely warm blanklet on a cold day . . . don't ask that just popped into my head - go read and review but remember i'll love you for ever if you revew both. **


	26. Cat Milk

**Third Time's A Charm.**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

**Bella is human, the Cullen's are vampires. **

_"Women!" Edward yelled in frustration and I tried not to snicker._

_You love us._

**Bella's POV**

Things I learnt today. Number one; do not have a screaming match with Rosalie. Number two; Rosalie wants me to stay even though sometimes she looks like she hates me. Number three; Edward is pissed at me. And finally number four; Edward seems to know when you stand outside his door for ten minutes too nervous to enter and gets mad.

"For God's sakes Bella just open the fucking door!" He seethed and I winced. Obviously I had done something to him in a past life.

"Okay. Okay." I said mainly to myself whilst pushing his door open. His room was next to mine and that also seemed to piss him off . . . I couldn't do anything right apparently.

The door fully opened and saw that his room was not what I expected at all. It felt homely; it looked like a couple's room not a teenager's room. There was a desk covered with old ruined classics piled on top of it. The bed had black metal posts and one had a slight dent in it (weird).

I noticed that the walls looked like pictures had been on it but had been taken down. His room was really large and I felt a little bit jealous . . . he had his own bathroom from what I could see.

"Nice room." I commented and he just looked at me before closing his eyes.

"You like the classics?" I asked s I tried to make conversation. He sighed and seemed to be thinking about his answer.

"Sort of. They aren't my books." He grumbled. His bronze hair looked a mess as it fell onto his face. His pale skin looked washed out. His eyes were dark gold and he had huge blue/purple ring under them. He looked like hell.

"What's up with you anyway?" I asked whilst sitting at his desk. He looked up and me and chuckled at what I can guess is a private joke.

"Would you believe me if I said I was waiting for the love of my life to remember me so I can finally marry her?" he asked sarcastically and I felt my eyes role.

"No." I answered and he looked away with an almost bitter smirk.

"Didn't think so." He mumbled. I just looked at him until he sighed.

"I have depression. Esme found out that I'm better when people are around me . . . thus you." He explained. **(AN – I know depression does not work that way. Do not complain about it being incorrect as I know this. Edward knows Bella won't look into it so uses it as a reason)**

"Oh. Does that mean you're getting better?" I asked whilst looking at the books he has.

"No, I don't think I'll be better for a long time. It fucking sucks!" he rumbled. I noticed his tone became almost like a growl.

"You need to think positive. I do." I sighed to myself. I knew he couldn't hear me.

"I'm sorry about your dad." The way he spoke sounded like he had known him. It was like he had known me for years.

"Yeh . . . well no one ever said life was fair." I made it clear that I didn't want to talk about it as I turned back around to face him. He opened his mouth and then slammed it shut suddenly becoming angry again.

**Two weeks later. **

"URG! Can you just pick a fucking emotion and stick to it for five minutes! Jesus. What the fuck did I do to you? You know what fuck it, I don't want to know!" I screamed finally when Edward snapped at me again.

Esme and Carlisle were both out with Alice and Rosalie. I think Jasper had gone to pick up some history books leaving me with Emmett and Edward. Normally that wouldn't be so bad but Edward was like a 15 year old girl on her period when she wasn't getting her way.

The door slammed and I heard a crash from his room as I stormed down the stairs towards the kitchen.

I could hear Emmett chuckling as I headed straight towards the freezer and grabbed the ice-cream that only I seemed to eat. Emmett passed a spoon to me and shuddered as he looked at the most amazing food in the whole world.

"It's not that bad!" I cried defending it as he shuddered again.

His eyes widened and his lower lip jutted out making his look like a demented fish.

"Sex on a spoon." He scoffed whilst stealing my ice-cream and spoon before shoving a massive mouthful into his huge pie hole. He grimaced whilst looking around desperately for something. His eyes flashing with emotions.

I closed my eyes slowly. You'd think he would learn. I froze whilst opening my eyes . . . NO!

I looked at Emmett and felt my eyes pool with tears. My stupid over protective brother looked scared and swallowed nervously.

"Edward doesn't like people eating that stuff . . ." he tried to change the subject not realizing that I had remembered everything!

I nodded slowly and put it away. Emmett let out a confused noise before following me as I walked upstairs mumbling to myself for being an idiot. How did I not remember this house? Edward!? How did I fucking forget him!?

I opened our bedroom door (or Edward's bedroom) and chuckled at the newly dented bed post.

"Depression?" I asked whilst raising my eyebrows. He turned to face me with the glare I was getting used to. I don't blame him. Hell I would have fucking shot him by now.

"What about it?" he demanded and I tried to hide my grin when I realized that he was never actually that mad. I'd heard him mad before and this wasn't him being mad.

"Just hard to believe. I can't image Emmett depressed . . . actually that is a kind of fucked thought." I rambled mainly to myself.

"What are you going on about Bella?" Edward finally asked. I just shook my head and walked into our room. I looked at the wall and snapped my fingers when I thought of the picture that used to be there – I wonder if they still have that.

"Bella . . .?" Emmett asked and I turned to face him. I saw that his eyes were bright gold. I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye to see his were also gold.

I walked out the room and into the room I had been staying in. It really had no me personality init . . . I could tell Alice had been told to stay plain. I wondered how she resisted turning it back into a clothes room.

I had sort of ignored my closet. I'd been told Alice stocked it . . . maybe I always remembered how crazy she was. I opened the large doors and my eyes automatically feel on a very familiar light blue silk thing.

I bit my lip to stop from laughing as I remembered everyone's faces. Edward's had been my favourites, Rosalie's smirk had been kind of close . . . Rosalie!

Oh that explains so much. Jesus!

"Bella!" Emmett yelled and I turned to see him waving his arms in my doorway.

"Yeh?"

"Are you okay?" he asked slowly. They all had been talking to me slowly.

"I was really quiet wasn't I? Sort of . . . wanting to please everyone? Wonder why that is?" I mussed.

"Some people are just like that." His voice was gruff and he looked away longingly. I was still smirking when he turned around.

"Are you sure you're okay? Don't need me to ring Carlisle?"

"Carlisle! Aw he was so sweet . . . I'll have to thank him for that . . . Esme, dam she must have been worried."

"Bella! What the hell are you on about!?" Edward snapped as he appeared at Emmett's elbow.

The lust and love I hadn't been feeling came back full swing and I suddenly found myself blushing. I closed my eyes and felt my lips lift as I remembered our goodbye – we have to do that again!

"Edward you dented the bed again." I complained with a smile and I saw them both groan and waited as my words kicked in.

"It's only a bed." He mumbled.

"A bed we've had sex on." I mumbled back extremely quietly as I sighed.

"I didn't want to-!" Emmett stopped suddenly and they both looked at me. I sent them the Cullen smile.

"You know, our beds been through a lot Edward. I think we need a new one . . . but we'll talk about that later." I concluded. They were both in shock as just openly looked at me. It was slightly unnerving.

"But? Wh- Huh?" Emmett gasped before he was physically thrown out the way by Edward.

He was suddenly right in front of me. His cold nose pressed lightly against mine as he looked into my eyes with so much love that my stomach flipped.

"I love you." I breathed and a huge smile fell onto his face.

"God how I love you." He practically praised as feather light kisses touched my face, my neck, and my shoulders. I could feel myself yearning for him.

I could feel this churning feeling below my stomach. I hadn't felt it in so long (or had I . . . my time lines had confused me) and everything felt almost new. I needed him now!

His lips finally crashed to mine and we both let out low sensual moans at the missed contact. His firm cold lips wrapped and dominated my warm ones. His cool tongue forced them open as he relearned my mouth. I let out a whimper knowing I could not return the affection without . . . dying.

My hands gripped his hair violently as I held him to me. His own hands had pulled my hips flush against his body.

Edward pulled away to let me breath and I cursed my body whilst gasping for air. My mouth felt like it was almost tingling. My whole body seemed alive and over active as Edward placed firm territorial kisses on my neck.

"Um? I'd like to say hi to my sister!" Emmett declared and I politely untangled my hand from Edward's hair to flip him off before a moan escaped my lips as I felt Edward gently pull on my earlobe with his teeth.

"You are so not having sex with me in the room!" Emmett practically screamed in outrage and Edward's head fell against my shoulder as he gasped for air.

"Sometimes I hate you Emmett." He grumbled and I let out a breathily laugh.

"Yeh well . . . eat cat milk!" Emmett answered and smirked at Edward's confused face. Eat cat milk? Not drink it . . . eat?

* * *

**There you go people - she remembers . . . yay. **

**As you can see i was thinking maybe i should put a lemon in there . . . but decided against it. If i do write another lemon it will be better then the first that was a sort of lemon drink - not quite as good as the fruit but it will do . . . yerrr i'm that cool.  
**

**Also! Twisted Tales has been updated and please check out my fluff one-shot called "You'll always be my everything" it's lovely and will make you go "aww" for a bit. Plus it is a different writing style that i used . . . i want to know if i should do more work in that style. **

**ALSO - people in 2 weeks time don't expect anything off me. It's my main exam week and hell if i'm meant to be doing fanfiction . . . there again knowing me i will. **


	27. Sleep Isabella

**Third Time's A Charm.**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

**Bella is human, the Cullen's are vampires. **

* * *

**AN - I can totally say . . . you are going to H-A-T-E me with a passion. You are actually going to want to hunt me down when you finish this chapter . . . so review and tell me how you plan to murder me . . . don't say i didn't warn you bitches!**

* * *

_"Sometimes I hate you Emmett." He grumbled and I let out a breathily laugh._

_"Yeh well . . . eat cat milk!" Emmett answered and smirked at Edward's confused face. Eat cat milk? Not drink it . . . eat?_

"Emmett what are you on about?" Rosalie demanded as my whole family arrived at the door. Oh hunting . . . shopping my ass!

I noticed none of them had looked at Edward and me but just watched as Emmett huffed.

I looked to see Esme suddenly turn her head to us and let out a silent scream of what appeared to be joy and shock. Edward cringed and I was thankful I couldn't hear her thoughts.

Edward slowly moved so he was behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist. Like he was afraid someone was about to steal me away . . . well Alice might, knowing her.

"Are you alright love?" Carlisle asked Esme and I beamed at them. She just nodded and continued to openly gasp at us.

"They were never this slow before . . ." I mumbled to Edward and he chuckled in my ear before gently kissing my neck.

I heard a collective gasp but suddenly this new feeling was over taking me. My heart was pounding, I felt like someone was pressing down on my chest. Each second they put more weight on me. My throat was closing up as I desperately searched for air. A harsh ringing sound blasted in my ears directly into my brain.

Everything felt heavy. My legs were pulling me down and my arms fell to my sides. A faint yelling sound hit me but I didn't know who it was from. Black. All I could see, darkness . . . nothing.

My heart spiked when my hands felt like needles had been shot into them. Coldness over took them. I felt like my temples were pushing into my head. I was moving, not by choice.

I could hear sounds. The ringing was slowly and dulling. Everything was cold; the air around me was different. My eyes were open but I still saw black. The pain stopped.

Something was ripped off my eyes and brightness streamed into them. My eyes adjusted quickly.

"Welcome back Bella." His voice hissed in an almost seductive whisper as his cold hands ran down my cheek to my neck. His hand continued until it stopped just above my breast. He let out a hiss. I didn't struggle . . . he wanted that.

His mouth was against my ear. His teeth pulled at it and I mentally screamed at myself for being so stupid.

"You never told them how you became so powerful . . . the things you _did_." Aro sighed as he inhaled my scent from my pulse point in my neck.

I stayed silent. My hands were tied behind me in a way that had forced my chest to be pushed forwards. My feet were locked so I was sat on my knees . . . almost as if I was begging. I looked down and couldn't help but scoff . . . fuck they acted quick, I'm already in different clothes.

I was in an old fashioned hooker dress. I realised the reason I couldn't breath properly was to do with the tight corset I had been put in.

"I didn't _do_ anything." I finally hissed as his other hand felt my skin on my arms and the top of my pushed up breasts.

"There are so many idiots that would fuck you . . . why are you doing this to me?" I demanded as he walked around me. Admiring me.

"You know, I was thinking about keeping you human as my pet but I wouldn't be able to do half the thing I want with you when you're this soft and breakable." He mussed to himself whilst ignoring my question.

"You've been here for a week by the way. Hannah brought you back, she didn't change you this time . . . I think she's a little jealous of you." He informed me before turning my head to the right and forcing his lips on my neck; he didn't bite me but marked me.

"I still love Edward, you know! We Cullen's don't like being dragged from our homes." I hissed whilst trying to rip my neck away. He chuckled and allowed me to move away a bit before bringing my face up to look at him.

His black robes still moved even with the lack of wind. His skin still looked weak even when I knew he could actually kill me. I took comfort knowing that we were alone meaning he would only be speaking the truth. His ruby red clouded eyes were the same shade as the dress I had been placed in.

"You won't be a Cullen when I'm finished with you . . . you're meant to be with me! Here! Not with them, ME!" he finally roared whilst leaning into my face and sneering at me.

His hands gently pressed into my arms and I let out a scream as pain rocketed down them. Automatic bruises appeared in the shape of his fingers on them. I finally realized that I was in more danger then I thought.

His threats started to click in my head and I felt my self gasping for air like I was trying to build up a scream but my mouth was dry. My eyes stung with tears but I refused to let them fall.

"Did you know my dad would kill himself?" I asked desperately trying to distract him.

He slowly straightened up and let out a happy sighing sound.

"Why of course." His Italian ascent was slightly stronger as he scoffed. His eyes locked on me and screamed insults to my intelligence.

"And you did all that . . . so I would be human again and that would make it easier for you to take me." I shuddered when I finished.

Aro suddenly became childlike and flashed down to my level.

"See! You're already shaking with the thought of the pleasure I could give you." He cheered whilst taking my face into his hands.

I stayed silent as I let him live in his fake victory. I took the opportunity to look around the room I was in. I realized the reason I wasn't uncomfortable was because I was kneeling on a large red satin covered bed. The walls were draped with red nets causing a warm glow from the large window.

I noticed that the lock holding my feet together was attached to a hook on the floor and the chain was long enough so I could walk around the room. Every platform was covered with white or red unlighted candles. Fake black roses stood in a golden holder at each side of the large bolted wooden door.

I looked to my left to see an open arch way that lead into a huge crystal white bathroom with an old fashioned tube filled with hot water (I could see the steam floating off it) with rose petals placed onto of the water.

Obviously he had been thinking about this for a long time.

"Take a deep breath Bella." He commanded and I did due to the fear his voice caused in that second.

"Can you taste it? That almost strawberry taste in the air?" he demanded in a whisper into my ear. I felt myself whimper as he gently stroked my face. I nodded when I could taste the almost metal taste of fake strawberries in my mouth.

"I put something in the air. It will make you forget your precious Cullen's" – he spat their name – "and the way you feel about that young one . . . and all you will want is me." He sighed whilst leaning into my face and inhaling my breath.

I felt myself leaning forward to be closer to him. A small bit of my mind was telling me this was wrong but it was becoming a small whisper.

"I even made it taste like strawberries for you. See what I do for you? Can you not tell how much I love you?" he asked and I felt myself nodding.

My eyes were slowly closing and I felt cold hands move my body so I was in a sleeping position under the cool satin sheets.

"Oh my Isabella. How I have waited for you." Aro sighed into my ear and my hands searched desperately for him as I waited for sleep to over take me.

His cool body pressed perfectly next to mine as he wrapped his arms around me in a loving embrace. My head fell into a perfect **(AN- Perfect will be repeated a lot)** spot on his chest. His hands ran perfectly through my hair as he whispered into my ear all the things we would do together.

The smell and taste of strawberries flooded my mind as my amazing Aro placed feather light kisses on my eyelids before rightfully claiming my lips as his.

"Sleep Isabella." He ordered and I followed his command.

* * *

**What did i tell you? **

**So Murder anyone?**


	28. Lust

**Third Time's A Charm.**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

**Bella is human, the Cullen's are vampires. **

_

* * *

_

**You are still going to hate me. A bit of this chapter is pointed out - don't like it don't read it . . . you'll know what i mean.**

* * *

_The smell and taste of strawberries flooded my mind as my amazing Aro placed feather light kisses on my eyelids before rightfully claiming my lips as his._

_"Sleep Isabella." He ordered and I followed his command._

My night was filled with perfect dreams of pleasing my Aro until time stopped. I could feel him as I woke up. The sun gently touched his skin causing him to shine like an angel.

He was perfect.

His black robes had become bold attractive royal red ones that showed off his breathtaking eyes. One day I will have eyes like him.

My body reacted automatically the second I saw him and I rightfully placed my lips against his. I felt him sigh in happiness and I knew we belonged together. He was what made my world move and I was his star. We were perfect for each other.

He dominated the kiss. His tongue explored and claimed my mouth like it was our first kiss, even though it wasn't. It would have made no sense for this to be our first kiss when we were so perfect for each other.

His firm cold hands pulled my body against his until our legs were tangled. I noticed my feet were no longer in chains. I would have to thank him properly for that later.

I could feel him – all of him and I pulled away giggling with joy knowing _I_ was the one who caused him to feel that way.

**(AN – Bella is completely different . . . encase you couldn't get that** **and its due to the drug Aro put in the air)**

Aro let out a joyful laugh whilst gently kissing my nose.

"Isabella please stay in our room today. I have business that I need to attend to and it's far too dangerous for you to be there my love." He sighed like he would be in pain to be away from me, but I would be here when he got back . . . he was so silly sometimes.

"Anything you say." I whispered into his ear hoping to get a response out of him or his body. He growled whilst straddling me causing us to laugh joyfully as he ravished my neck with his hard cool lips.

An impatient knock at the door caused him to stop. I huffed at someone stopping out fun.

"Now now Isabella." He scolded gently whilst pressing a lingering kiss on my lips before he slipped out our perfect room.

I sighed before looking towards the bathroom. I noticed another bath had been drawn and I was practically giddy to feel the hot water against my skin. I found it remarkable easy to get out of my dress and then giggled when I realised Aro had loosened the back.

I slipped out of it and into the warm water. The water smelled of strawberries and I smiled thinking of my Aro. I bathed until my skin became prune like and then shuddered at the feeling of my fingertips against the crystal sinks.

I noticed a gold silk robe hung off a golden hook halfway up the marbled wall. I placed the robe around just seconds before someone knocked at the door.

"Come in." I called whilst moving to my bed. A mousy blonde vampire dressed in a plain black dress that looked unflattering walked up to me. I recognised her as Hannah and hide my smile knowing she wished she was me.

"A message came for you." She explained in strained politeness. I gently took the letter out her hand and dismissed her. On the front of the envelope it said;

_**To Bella (Isabella)**_

I frowned when I read it. I didn't know people called me Bella. I slowly opened the envelope and pulled out a messy scrap of paper that looked like it had been ripped out a book in a great hurry.

_**To Bella, **_

_**You don't remember being called that but you used to loath the name Isabella. I'm an old friend of yours that turned a blind eye one to many times. I've seen you sob for hours straight yet I never got rid of the problem. **_

_**I shall try to make that up to you over time. Please in your heart forgive me for all that I have done. **_

_**J **_

Who was this J? I used to loath my name . . . why would I do that? When Aro said it was so beautiful. And since when did I sob for hours? I groaned whilst looking around my room. I walked over to the dark wood desk and started to play with the candles.

I pushed the base of the closest one towards the wall and gasped when it lifted up revealing the mostly hollow leg of the desk. I bit my lip before placing the note in it and placing the candle back. For some reason it felt like my secret and I feared Aro would take it away from me if I showed him.

I hummed when I noticed a built in closet and gleamed when I opened it to show thousands of seductive clothes that would make Aro beg for me like I did for him. It was a walk in closet and I noticed at the back left corner it didn't look like it ended. I shook my head and walked out after picking a dark blue lace dress thing.

As I slipped it on I realized there was hardly any point to it as it hide nothing. Yet I kept it on for some reason.

My mind wondered back to my note and I started to search my brain for a J. I half contemplated asking Aro but decided against it. I looked around the room and noticed that I was completely alone with nothing to do . . . was I normally this bored?

I was laid flat on my bed just waiting for time to move when I heard the door click closed. I bolted upright as I looked at the door and froze when I saw no one there. I took a deep breath and the taste of strawberries exploded in my mouth. My thoughts drifted to my Aro again.

I closed my eyes and leant back and was sure I was asleep. I could feel soft kisses all over my skin by different lips and my eyes opened at the sensation. I froze when I saw three vampire girls all looking up at me.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. How dare they touch what was Aro's.

The door opened again and he finally stepped in with a huge smile on his face.

"Ah Isabella, you passed the test." He congratulated me before turning towards the other women in the room. "Leave. No more disruptions!" he ordered and they practically ran away. The room was silent apart from the locking of the door.

"Don't you look _ravishing_?" he growled suddenly in my ear and my body yearned for him as his hands ran across my skin like ghosts.

* * * **This gets a little . . . strange as in gross as its Aro (small sort of lemon) *** * *

His hands boldly grabbed my breasts and I felt myself let out a moan as my nipples hardened due to his cold hands. His thumb ran over them over and over until they were practically painful.

He growled as I leant into him before he ripped off the useless thing I was dressed in with one finger. My body needed him, I could feel it . . . hell I could smell it. I knew he could and that just added to the tension in the room.

My hands moved down his body and I gasped when he pulled away and ripped his robes off and was left standing over me in nothing. I was a little surprised to find out that his body was that of a healthy man in his late thirties **(AN – Aro isn't so weird now . . . apart from he's like 4000 years old)**

I could see how much he wanted me and he could probably see how I craved him. How ready for him I was. I was soaked, I'd never felt like this before.

His body suddenly pressed down on me. He kept most of the weight off me but I loved the feeling of him on me. His hand ran down the sides of my breast to my hip bone.

I was squirming for him or some sort of release. The pressure was building under my stomach and it wouldn't take much for me to unwind.

His cold yet firm finger teased me by barely touching my lips as his hand and eyes locked on my bare ready pussy.

I could feel him about to enter a finger into my dripping core.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

We both groaned as his head fell to my shoulders. He was breathing deeply before he kissed my neck and rushed to the closet and threw on some blue robes.

* * * **The sort of lemon is over . . . bit different to the first one hey?** * * *

I slammed my hands down in frustration as I pummelled the bed in rage. I took a deep breath before storming into the bathroom and into the corner shower. Slamming the shower door as I went. I turned the water to cold and crossed my legs and jumped at how sensitive I was down there.

Freezing water pelted into my face and I took a few calming breaths as the tension slowly left my body.

"I'm sorry Isabella. I have to deal with a past problem in the feeding area . . . something to do with us eating a royal family member or something." Aro sighed whilst opening the shower door and placing a quick kiss on the top of my drenched hair and disappearing out our room.

I sighed and picked up my shampoo. I placed it to my nose and inhaled only to find that it didn't smell of anything. I shrugged and started to wash my hair. I was washing my body when someone knocked on the door. I groaned before turning the shower off and grabbing my robe.

"Yes?" I snapped as I stormed out the steam and into the main part of my room.

A strawberry blonde vampire entered with faint red eyes with dark gold swirling near the pupil. Her skin was pale and she was also in a black dress only its back with like robes. I knew this meant she had power but I also knew she couldn't do a thing to me.

"You are?" I demanded whilst opening the closet and taking out a purple dress in they style of the robes Aro had worn this morning.

"Tanya." She explained and I nodded before stepping behind the changing certain. Once I was done I came out and looked at her.

"Do you need something?" I finally asked and her eyes widened before her face went back to being a calm mask.

"Aren't you angry at me?" Tanya asked whilst standing perfectly straight.

"The only thing you have done is ended my shower early. What else do I have to be angry over?" I pondered whilst looking into her strange eyes again.

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes flashed down my body slowly.

"I don't like when people do that! Only Aro can do that!" I finally snapped whilst sitting on my bed. She seemed to jump and shake her head. I watched as she brought three large books out a pocket in her dress.

"I was told to give these to you." She mumbled before placing them on the desk as she was closer to it than me.

"Thank you . . . you can go." I dismissed her when she continued to look at me strangely.

I waited for a minute before walking to the books. I smiled at the perfect first edition copies. I opened the first book that was titles Romeo and Juliet only to find the first five and last five the only ones with writing printed on it. I frowned and flipped through the whole book again.

Why would I be given an almost blank book? I placed that down and didn't bother looking at the titles on the next two books but noticed they were the same. The first five and last five pages had writing on but the rest was blank.

The largest of the books had a red cover and at the side a ridge ran along it. I shook my head in confusion and absentmindedly started to turn the book in my hands. Something hit the floor and my eyes flashed down to see a thin black pen rolling to my feet.

I picked it up and just looked at it. I suddenly heard a large amount of voices and panicked. I thrust the bed back into the red ridge and grabbed the other two books. The doors to my closet were still open and I ran in there looking for somewhere to hide them. My eyes found a shoe rack. I felt behind it and realized there was a gap between the end of the shoe rack and the back of the closet. I pushed the books in before running out and closing the closet door just as the main door opened.

Aro entered with two other men. Marcus and Caius. They were followed by a small looking girl of fourteen who kept her eyes down as she entered.

"Isabella, you remember my brothers." Aro called before striding up to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. The young girl looked up and I noticed she was a lot more beautiful then Tanya. She looked innocent but trapped by guilt.

"Yes." I smiled at each of them and they nodded their heads towards me in a polite gesture.

I locked eyes on the girl again and she looked at me. Her eyes stressing something I could not understand.

Aro and his brothers talked for a bit whilst I waited for them to leave.

I looked out the window to see it was pitch black. I sighed at my confusing and almost wasted day. I looked up as the door closed. It was only Aro and I now.

"Get ready for bed Isabella, you look tired love." Aro soothed whilst running his hands up my thighs.

I slipped out the dress and just pulled the sheets over me. Aro let out a strangled noise before slipping in next to me. His also naked body pressed against mine but he made no move to claim me.

I felt his cold arm wrap around me and closed my eyes. I was asleep but it was like I was dreaming. I had another cold arm around me, it wasn't possessive it was loving. The room didn't smell of strawberries but something so much better. A flash of bronze came into my mind before I fell into a calm sleep.

I woke up o the feel of cold lips on my cheek. I opened my eyes slightly to see Aro.

"I have to go deal with some business. I'll be out all day." He sighed and I nodded before gently kissing his lips and falling back against the bed wanting more sleep. He chuckled softly before leaving the room.

Sadly sleep did not happen. I had just finished showering and brushing my teeth when someone knocked on the door. I grabbed the dress I had placed to the side and slipped it on before calling for the person to come in.

It was Hannah again. I resisted the urge to scowl at her.

"A letter for you." She explained. Her voice sounded different from the other people's voices.

"Where are you from?" I asked whilst taking the letter.

"Texas. Born and breed." She answered with a small smile. I smiled and nodded and she quickly put on a blank mask and waited to be dismissed. I nodded and she ran out the room.

I looked down at the letter. My heart started to pound a little faster.

_**To Bella.**_

That name was starting to grow on me. I ripped open the envelope and unfolded the letter. This time it didn't look so hurried.

_**I'm glade to see that you look healthy and happy. I only got to see you smile fully a few times. Our friendship was short but you changed the way I am. I thank you for that. **_

_**I hope you like the books I sent you; I thought you might need to write down some things. I know when I find it easier to work out a problem when I write it down and can go back over it. **_

_**Begging you will forgive me one day. **_

_**J **_

_**(E)**_

I let out a breath of air as I read the letter. What did the E mean? I decided to follow their instructions and went to grab the thick red book with the hidden pen. I brought it to the desk and quickly pulled out the first letter from the hollowed leg.

The pen fell out as I opened the book onto the sixth page. I tapped the pen to my cheek before just deciding to write my thoughts. I realized it was going to be a diary of sorts . . . why would J give me a diary?

_**I got my second letter today. Hannah delivered it. The first letter seemed like an introduction . . . I believe J is going to send letters everyday. I still have no idea whom this J is. They want me to write down what I'm thinking; they believe I have a problem that I need to solve. **_

_**J says I knew them. Shouldn't I remember someone whose life I changed? J thanks me for whatever I did to them . . . maybe I saved J's life? **_

_**At the end of the letter J added something in brackets – (E). I have no idea what this means either . . . its growing incredibly frustrating. **_

_**. . . I can't seem to get my almost dream out my head. It felt so . . . homelike, I felt loved in a small gesture from someone I do not know. It does not feel the same when Aro does it. **_

_**Is a strange to desire someone or something else when I have been given everything? **_

I exhaled before closing the book and hiding the notes in the hollow leg. I placed the pen back and went to hide the book again. I looked at the amount of shoes and frowned – I never leave me room! What is the point of shoes if I never leave?

I suddenly scolded myself for being so ungrateful. I once again found myself looking at the net covered walls with nothing else to do. I suddenly craved friends . . . or even Hannah to talk to.

I almost started to praise a god when another knock sounded. I let them in trying to hide my excitement at having someone to talk to.

It was Tanya. I watched as she seemed to be looking me over and comparing me to something in her mind.

"What can I help you with?" I asked whist taking note of her stiff posture.

"I was wondering if you wanted some company. I know Aro is busy most of the day." She admitted and I could help but smile at her.

"That would be nice. Thank you." I admitted whilst motioning for her to sit down on the couch that ran along the far wall. A smirk came to her face as she shook her head and made her way over to it.

"You have a nice room." She praised and I felt myself looking around. I nodded.

"It's very . . . red." She continued and I couldn't help but laugh at her slightly disturbed look.

"Yes, I think Aro went for a seductive romantic theme." I explained and her eyebrows shot up as she sent me a look saying _Do-I-Look-Like-An-Idiot_. I smiled apologetically at her.

I noticed her eyes still had that dark gold in them.

"Is it okay if I ask about your eyes?" I asked and she nodded with a content smile on her face.

"I used to belong to a very different coven. I let lust and excitement get in the way of what was right and what was wrong and ended up hurting many people. I decided I did not deserve to lead my coven and joined Aro's. The coven I had been in used to feed off animal blood and my eyes are readjusting to human blood. When you drink animal blood your eyes become golden not red." She explained.

She looked away from me like she was ashamed.

"Do you like human blood better?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I do not wish to be a murderer but that is the way things are until I can make up for the pain I caused." She sighed.

"What did you do?" I wondered before I could stop myself. She just laughed gently.

"I seduced a friend – that's my power. Only he was in love with his mate. I threatened her life . . . I more or less said "Kiss me or she dies" and he did. He would do anything for her. I almost ruined their relationship and tore the family they belonged to apart." She mumbled. Every word was covered with self loathing.

"Why did you do it?"

"Lust, revenge and rejection. I had been with him when he had been away from her, before they had both fallen in love. I was his distraction from her. I knew this but convinced myself he wanted me . . . lust is a very dangerous thing." She warned.

"I'm sure they will forgive you." I appeased her and she just shook her head.

"Not yet." She declared.

"So you and Aro? I would never have seen that coming." She mumbled mainly to herself. I knew I should have been insulted but I wasn't.

I just nodded and she grinned cheekily.

"Is the sex good?" she giggled and I felt myself blush for the first time in ages.

"We keep getting interrupted. But the almost sex is frustrating but good." I could myself giggle back. She smiled at me.

"Can I be your friend Bella?" she asked and I nodded. She gently and quickly wrapped her arms around me in a hug before saying goodbye and disappearing.

I had a friend. She called me Bella . . . strange.

I didn't think Tanya was J . . . no, J seemed like the type of person that would have told me if we were alone.

Bella was a nice name. I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

Bella or Isabella?

Aro called me Isabella . . . my name was Isabella. Maybe being called Bella would be my secret, like the notes and books.

I was still sat thinking on the couch when Aro returned with people carrying trays of food. My mouth watered at the site and my stomach growled. The food was placed down and Aro chuckled as I eyed it hungrily.

"Help yourself my love."

"Thank you." I said whilst grabbing an apple and taking a bite from it. It tasted bland but I continued to eat it. It was fresh and juicy. I went to brush away some juice that had trailed down my chin when suddenly Aro was softly licking up my neck.

"You don't eat food." I gasped as he reached the juice. He smirked against my skin.

"On you it isn't so bad." He explained and my whole body suddenly felt too hot.

His arms were around me again and a flash of bronze caused me to freeze for a second. I wasn't even almost sleeping this time!

* * *

**Hehe. Review please. **

**Some people have said that my story needs to end. I can say that yes i agree with you and this whole twist is building up to the end. You will have to wait for a bit because there are still many chapter to come. **

**Before i did this twist i really didn't want to write. I've just done more writing on this story in the past 24 hours then i have in that past 2 months. **

**Warning - this story may not have a happy ending. **

**ALSO . . . Aro. Okay i'm going to go deep on you here. Yes Aro has drugged her and stolen her but he honestly believes that he loves me - as Tanya said Lust is very dangerous . . . what do you think of Tanya coming back?**


	29. Everything You Want

**Third Time's A Charm.**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

**Bella is human, the Cullen's are vampires. **

_"On you it isn't so bad." He explained and my whole body suddenly felt too hot._

_His arms were around me again and a flash of bronze caused me to freeze for a second. I wasn't even almost sleeping this time!_

I ignored it and paid attention to Aro worshiping my neck.

"Let me turn you Isabella?" he practically begged when he reached my ear. His breath was cool on my skin. I nodded before a yawn over took me. He let out a soft laugh against my skin.

"Take a deep breath Isabella." He instructed and once again the taste of strawberries exploded inside my mouth. I soon found myself falling asleep in his arms as he pulled me towards the bed.

"You're still not mine. Not yet, but I can wait . . . I can wait for you." He spoke so quietly I didn't think I was meant to hear. I heard the almost sadness in his voice and my heart twisted for him.

He slowly kissed my closed eyelids before placing me safely in our bed.

"The things I have done for you." He sighed whist wrapping his self around me like he feared I would leave.

* * *

**Aro's POV . . . (is it bad that Aro is starting to grow on me?)**

She was sleeping now, her breathing was so even and her heart so calm. I knew deep in my brain that she would always be . . . not here. Too much of her life had been spent with the Cullen's.

I remember the day James had dragged her to see me kicking and screaming (literally). I had to send Jane to hold her back when she went to kill him. I read his mind; he thought he had tricked me, that I didn't know how he wanted her. I let him have his fun all the time knowing that he would die soon enough.

Hannah had been my secret weapon. I had found her just before Isabella came to me for the second time, both of them were soon becoming part of my guard only Isabella was almost me equal. The power she had was terrifying yet I still loved her.

I sent her back – back to her dad, I kept watch on her. I had been smug as she yelled at the boy whom she thoughts she loved. Yet when her memory came back the way they drew together started a jealous frenzy inside me and I demanded Hannah bring her back.

Apart from watching her as she tried to get fit in with the Cullen's I had been putting the finishing touches to the drug I had been making ever since I found Hannah. I even made it taste like strawberries due to her scent. The second she had arrived she had been moved to our room. Jane and Hannah had changed her clothes and placed her on the bed whilst I had been adding the drug to the air in the room.

It had taken a week for her to start to wake up and by then the drug was in her blood. I only needed a few more minutes until it kicked in. She had resisted at first but soon the drug sunk in and yet the whole time I knew it was wrong.

I knew all of it was wrong but I needed her. I'd never felt like this towards anyone. I did actually love her. Some people would ask why I couldn't just let her go . . . I'm too selfish to do that. When heaven is reachable you don't turn around and walk to hell.

The Isabella I had sleeping in my arms was _almost_ mine. I could feel it every now and then, sometime she would just gaze off with a confused look on her face or she would looked trapped . . . because that's what I had done. I trapped her in this room, were she would be mine until time ended.

I had begged her today to let me change her. That way she would be mine completely. My venom ran through her body, which was a bond that was hard to break.

She mumbled in her sleep whilst moving closer to me. I felt happy yet tortured. She was so perfect – an angel – and yet I would so quickly dam her to be with me forever. I didn't understand how I could just steal her memories, her family and feel no remorse.

I made myself appear cruel. I was a leader and I did not want to appear weak but I knew pain and I knew what it felt like to be venerable. I had seen thousands of people murdered as we feed from them, it was how we lived – it was what we did. I was one of the few creatures who heard and felt what our victims felt . . . any creature like me hide behind a harsh mask even though we were the weakest.

It was in the hours that she slept that I always admitted that I was a monster to myself. I was a monster for what I did to my friends . . . to her.

Carlisle and I had history; he had been my guest for a few years. I admired him when he told of his first few years of this life and then when he trained to be a doctor . . . and I never hide my admiration for him. I did however steal his daughter twice.

I'd read his mind. His coven was his family. They bonded on love and it only took me till I met Isabella to understand that. She was the baby of the family but she would stand her own, he was so proud of her that it was practically painful.

Then there was Esme. A woman of wonder in my eyes. Never has anyone thrown something at _me_. She was a mother. I knew her story and for years I brushed it away with the millions of other stories . . . that had been wrong of me. She had lost so much but I still took from her once she rebuilt her life.

I knew that with the drug Bella would only think of me. A drug that made her forget – it was almost ironic. I wasn't sure if it would work when she was a vampire, actually I was dam sure it wouldn't.

I could feel her waking in my arms and grinned as she gently rubbed her warm soft cheek against my chest, it was almost cat like. I wonder if she ever did that to Edward. My vision flashed red and I pulled her closer to me automatically. I knew I had stopped breathing and quickly sorted myself out before she noticed.

"Are you okay?" she asked in her alluring groggy morning voice. I mentally hit myself for being an idiot, of course she noticed. Just like I noticed everything about her, she noticed everything.

"Just thinking about my work." I lied and she nodded before resting her head on my chest again . . . was it so wrong for me to crave moments like this so much?

* * *

**J's POV . . . (yeh, like I was going to give that away that quickly)**

Tanya slipped out the main door and towards my stolen car. We didn't talk yet and I could see her lean away from me in slight disgust – I tried to stay away from her as well.

We reached the forest and I moved to the other side of the clearing. I always half expected Tanya to try and rip me apart the second I turned my back . . . that would be a close fight but I would win in the end.

"Is Hannah giving her the notes?" I asked whilst Tanya scowled and breathed deeply, probably wishing she could be hunting now.

"Yes, she'd do anything I asked her." She gloated and I clenched my hands at her smug face. Stupid slut like vampire!

"How you got Bella to be friends with you, I do not know." I spat. I hated her for what she did . . . anything like that was just wrong. I did some stupid shit when I was with Bella but I never would do something like that.

"What ever. Have you got the next letter?" she demanded whilst flipping her hair – bitch.

"No. I still need to write it." I explained and she huffed whilst I grabbed the note book and stared writing.

_**Bella, I hope you are using the books I sent you even if you use them to draw I feel it may help. **_

_**I heard you made a new friend. Tanya is a good person to have on your side and she holds more information then you would think in her over sized head – Tanya and I do not get along all the time. **_

_**Hope one day you will forgive me for waiting this long to help you. **_

_**J **_

_**(D)**_

I handed the note to Tanya and she scoffed before nodding. I wrote Bella's name on the envelope and handed it to her.

"Do you think she will solve this in time? There has been talk of Aro changing her soon or marrying her . . . which I'm sure you love the idea of." She asked, her voice turning sarcastic as the end.

"I was not in love, it was lust . . . lust is a dangerous thing – but I don't have to remind you of that, do I?" I snapped coldly whilst sending her a look to stop pushing me.

"Fuck you." She hissed before storming towards my car.

"You wish." I chuckled whilst getting in the drivers seat. I heard her scoff again whilst leaning away. The car journey was quick and soon she was running out the car towards where ever she went and I was turning the car around and heading towards my meeting.

This had gone too far. I was going to end it even if I had to fight every vampire Aro sent at me.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I grabbed my book before storming to my desk and pushing the candle out the way.

_**J's letters are really starting to get to me. How does J know that I became friends with Tanya? And what did Tanya do to J . . . it almost sounds like J hates her . . . maybe J is her old friend – the one she seduced?**_

_**Aro begged to change me last night. I agreed. It would only make sense for me to be like him. **_

_**I had another dream about the loving emotion thing (I don't know what else to call it). This time it seemed like the bronze was hair. It was nice hair. **_

_**Hannah delivered the letter again. I keep feeling laughter build up when I see her but I don't know why . . . I seem to not know a lot of things at the moment. **_

_**At the end of the letter J left another letter – (D). I think J is going to do that on each letter . . . my letters are starting to become the main part of the day. **_

_**Is it wrong that I want to go outside? Tanya was talking about where she used to hunt when she lived with her coven . . . it sounded beautiful. One day I might go there, to Forks. **_

I closed my book with a sigh. I placed the note in the leg and sorted the candle out. It was good to have a goal . . . maybe once I'm changed Aro will take me?

Tanya had been in a slightly annoyed mood today. It was almost funny watching her ranting. I never heard "Who do they think they are?" yelled so much in my life. I just watched her pace and growl for half an hour until she calmed down and demanded to know how I was feeling.

She bitched about people she worked with and I just had fun being in someone else's company.

Aro had dropped in for an hour, Tanya didn't talk much in that hour . . . the room was a little uncomfortable. Aro seems to get along with Tanya but she was just managing to be polite. Aro didn't touch her when he said goodbye and I felt that was a little weird.

"You look good together." She complimented once the door closed. I noticed her tone was slightly sarcastic.

"Jealous?" I asked whist raising my eyebrows.

"Nah . . . it's just . . . I can see you with someone better then Aro." She mumbled and I just looked at her blankly. Someone better then Aro?

"Oh yeh? What would this person be like?" I giggled and Tanya's eyes gleamed like she about to enjoy our new game.

"Loving." She smiled at me gently. She widened her eyes in encouragement.

"Um . . . maybe taller?" I asked and she nodded whilst telling me it was okay.

"Younger looking." She added.

"Not a workaholic." I grumbled.

"Kind." Tanya's voice had changed now and I felt myself scowl.

"Aro's kind!" I defended.

"Bella! He keeps you in your room 24/7. I'm the only friend you have apart from him . . . you eat when he brings you food; you change into the clothes he got for you. How is that kind?" she ranted.

"He provided for me." I grumbled. I couldn't deny her words but they seemed to sting.

"I bet you agree to everything this he says." Tanya was fully scoffing now. I didn't answer and she threw her hands up in the air in what looked like disgust.

Our conversation had finished pretty soon after that. I had just stopped talking to her whilst she just looked at mumbling about a couch and yelling – yeh she's weird.

Hannah had delivered the letter pretty soon after she left. I tried making conversation with her, but it didn't work.

I was sat thinking about my ideal man and I could almost picture him . . . his body for sure. I had given him the bronze hair I was seeing in my dreams. It was like I had plastic in front of my eyes making it hard for me to see him properly.

Aro had walked into our room whilst I was trying to picture him and by the time I snapped out of it he was leaning against the desk with an almost angry yet tormented look.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked slowly. He made no move to come and touch me.

"A person . . . I didn't know them. Actually I'm not that sure what I was thinking." I admitted

"Oh." Was all he said and he suddenly appeared very old.

"Are you okay?" I asked but I also made no move to touch him. He just looked at me.

"Yes . . . actually I'm better then okay" I was shocked at his sudden joyful mood swing and just watched him with wide eyes as he continued. "You want to know why I'm better then okay Isabella? Because I have you." He stated and for the first time ever I did not like his possessiveness.

"Yes." Was all I said whilst I looked his dead in the eyes. I could feel this almost angry emotion building up but I pushed it aside.

"But how long until I loose you?" he whispered and I spun around to look at him in confusion. He looked up at me with shocked eyes before walking to the door.

"I have business to attend to. I won't be back till late." He snapped suddenly before disappearing.

Before I knew it I was looking down at my red book again.

_**This isn't about the letters and the messages or Hannah and Tanya . . . Aro was different today. **_

_**I felt this new emotion towards him, it was almost like anger but worse . . . I think it was more than hate as well – was it loathing I felt?**_

_**He said something strange; But how long until I loose you? I wasn't meant to hear I think, but I did. I noticed that he is very possessive . . . but aren't all people possessive when they are in a relationship? **_

_**I know I defend Aro when Tanya insults him put I never feel the urge to claim him as mine . . . well maybe when I see Hannah, but that's only to annoy her. Does this mean that I do not feel what I thought I felt for Aro?**_

_**He also seemed to know what I was thinking about. I wish he would explain it to me . . . I think it was a man. He was a fine man from what I can remember . . . his hair is the only main thing I can recall perfectly. My dream is on my ideal man – maybe my brain is playing tricks? **_

_**Strange phrases keep running through my head – I think it's a song. **_

_**I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know**_

_**I seem to almost remember singing it whilst getting up in the morning. I know the bed was different and the air was warm. I dreams about it last night . . . someone was in the room with me. **_

_**Is it weird to want to sleep so I can visit my extra world?**_

I sighed before putting my book away. I was still humming the song (I'm going to say it's a song) when I walked past a blue lace nightgown. I had a flash of me waking up in the warm room again only this time the song was playing in the background as I went to change out of a nightgown that looked similar.

I continued walking as the flash played through my mind. Strange.

I'd lived here all my life . . . but that doesn't make sense. URG I blame all this over thinking on lack of sleep or people to distract me from my slightly messed up brain.

The night past and I was safe in another mans arms knowing that Aro wasn't there in real life. As my eyes opened I suddenly realized that my age . . . for some reason this shocked me.

"Knock knock." Tanya's voice floated into my room but when she saw me she was suddenly holding my shoulders and looking at me from the floor as she kneeled in front of me.

"What's wrong?" she practically demanded. I could see she was tense, almost like she expected to have to fight someone.

"I'm sixteen . . ." I faintly mumbled and I saw the confusion float over her face.

"What?" was her answer.

"I'm sixteen and I spend my days in the same red room . . . what do normal sixteen year olds do?" I asked desperately. Tanya looked away before standing up and walking to my closet. She had an almost evil smirk on her face.

"One thing I'll tell you for free is that not every piece of clothing is to . . . seduce and emphasise." She motioned to her cleavage on the last word and I rolled my eyes whilst blushing slightly.

"Do you have any jeans in here?" she asked whilst walking through it slowly.

"Oh, I have this." She said on more then one occasion as she past something that made my eyes widen and my stomach drop as she pulled it out.

"Is that chain!?" Tanya squealed and I jumped in surprise only to see her letting out a silent whistle and shaking her head in silent laughter.

"Bella you know you have a leather section . . . section!" she repeated and I shrugged.

She wasn't helping the whole age thing. I'm pretty dam sure most sixteen year olds do not own chain and leather clothes. Why the heck did I have chain crap anyway? I froze at how violent my thoughts had become . . . that was strange.

"Bella, I'm borrowing some of this stuff for my days off. Fuck me. That's going to be a good day." Tanya sighed dreamily as she flopped onto my bed next to me.

"That's really disgusting Tanya." I exclaimed as a nasty mental image popped into my head.

"Hun, it's your clothes not mine." She scoffed and I flipped her off much to my horror and her amusement.

"Very Bella-ish." Tanya complimented me and I just looked at her with one eyebrow pushing down and the other shooting up. What the heck did that mean?

Tanya ignored my silent question and acted like she hadn't said anything but sent a silent smirk my way like I was in on a private joke. That woman make my head spin!

"Look I better get going. I do actually have a job to do here – sadly." Tanya mumbled whilst standing.

"What do you do anyway?" I asked. Tanya laughed and just looked at me.

"Me, my dear? Well I seduce people into doing things for Aro, or into telling us something and then I have them killed. It's a delightful job." She added the last part sarcastically.

"Have fun." I called before the door closed after her. I could hear her laughing even as it clicked closed.

* * *

**Please Review. **

**Those who pay attention will be able to tell where in the story the song comes from - and yes it has been in the story, i didn't randomly put it in there and i've decided that the song is about Aro . . . that leaves you somthing to think about. **

**Also, i have a poll on my profile about who you think J is. Check it out and vote! **

**BTW - 10 reviews away from 600 . . . i only needed a half lemon, a creepy old man to get you to review like crazy - thanking you very muchly. **


	30. Fix The Air

**Third Time's A Charm.**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

**Bella is human, the Cullen's are vampires. **

_"Me, my dear? Well I seduce people into doing things for Aro, or into telling us something and then I have them killed. It's a delightful job." She added the last part sarcastically._

_"Have fun." I called before the door closed after her. I could hear her laughing even as it clicked closed._

I didn't have to wait long for my next letter. Hannah came in handed it to me and waited to be dismissed.

"What's your job Hannah?" I finally asked. She actually smirked at me – not as in a nice smirk as in a big fat _Like-I'm-Going-To-Tell-You-Bitch_ smirk. I decided to play a little card I had been hiding when it came to Hannah.

"Now, now. Don't make me tell Aro you hurt my feelings . . . he does hate it when people hurt my feelings." I had just finished my sentence when she sighed and straightened up.

"I can change vampire to humans and so forth. I can change one key point in their history and their whole life will change. By changing one detail, like stopping a girl going out to a party that night, I stop her becoming a vampire." She explained whilst looking away.

"That's an interesting power." I mumbled whilst wondering how different my life would be if someone changed one little thing.

Hannah made a noise and looked desperately at the door. I nodded and she was out of the room before I could blink.

I opened my letter with a smile wondering what J had to puzzle me with today.

_**Bella. **_

_**I hear that you have just remembered your age. I still find it hard to believe you are sixteen . . . and by the way your birthday is in a week. **_

_**Maybe you should spend some more time thinking about your ideal man and your feeling towards Aro – don't worry Tanya has a habit of ranting at me when she sees me. If you hadn't guessed Tanya does know me but I'm afraid she won't have the answers you are looking for. **_

_**Why don't you try going out for a day? You could buy some music . . . and food that you wish to eat. **_

_**I know I have no right to ask you this, but please don't sleep with Aro . . . I feel only bad things will come of it if you do. **_

_**God help you find the answers. **_

_**J **_

_**(W)**_

I felt like my head was spinning. I heard footsteps and that shocked me. I quickly ran to the desk and hide my letter as the door opened.

A vampire in his late 40's with a dark skin tone and long raven hair pulled into a braid had his arms wrapped around a tall female vampire with flowing scorching red hair and a almost crystal white skin tone. They looked so perfect together it was painful. I could feel their love for each other from my seat at the desk.

"Hello?" I asked in a soft tone only because I couldn't help it. They both beamed at me.

"Hi, I'm Ben Tap and this is my wife Victoria Tap. We're friends of J's." Ben explained and looked at my clothes with a father's disapproval in his eyes.

"J said something about your clothes . . . do you like dressing like this?" he asked with a frown.

"Do you normally ask random people about their clothes?" I asked back whilst grabbing my dressing gown to cover up.

"We're sorry Bella. J's told us so much about you I feel like I've known you for years." Victoria spoke for the first time. I was surprised at how high yet soft her voice was. It was almost childlike.

"So . . . J sent you to talk to me . . . Tanya not good enough?" I snorted. This J person sure knew how to get into your life.

"J . . . did me a favour and I'm repaying it." Victoria answered her voice shook a little.

I watched as Ben started looking around my room with disgust and made many _many_ comments under her breath. Once he found my closet I actually thought he was going to spit.

"I'm going to buy you some proper clothes young lady." He snapped before storming out. Victoria giggled whilst I just gasped at the door.

"He just called me young lady." I mumbled and Victoria nodded.

"To be honest, he already thinks of you as a daughter or such. We know that you don't have any family here." She explained and I gently shook my head.

"I have Aro." I practically grumbled. I did have Aro and I hadn't seen him for over 24 hours.

Victoria's red eyebrow lifted and she let out an almost snobbish hum of acceptances.

"A lover; that does not class as family Bella. Family is when you aren't told when to eat or what style of clothing to wear."

"Did you talk to Tanya? I swear she said the same thing." I eyed her and saw a weird anger flash through her eyes.

"I haven't talked to Tanya in while. I heard about what she did . . . some things are unforgivable." Victoria spoke with full venom as her eyes flashed black.

"I couldn't image going through the pain that-" she cut herself off with an odd look and shook her head.

"Tanya and I don't get along." She summarised.

"You know, she really isn't that bad." I tried to stick up for her but it came out weak at the look of pure disbelieve of Victoria's face. She must have noticed me shrink away a bit because she sat up and looked me over.

"When was the last time you ate!?" she demanded and I suddenly felt like J had thrust two very concerned and angry parents on me . . . and I was thankful for it.

"I had a bit of an apple around 24 hours ago. I think." I admitted and then waited for her reaction. I watched as her had shot into a bag I hadn't noticed and she brought out a cell phone and pressed numbers with a look that would scare the devil.

"Ben bring food. Bella has not been eating and I don't like how skinny she is." She demanded in a _slightly_ softer tone before hanging up. I quickly realized who wore the pants in their relationship.

I was surprised at how comfortable I felt with them. Before I knew it I was sat in real clothes – jeans! And eating some greasy fries and a burger . . . and I loved it.

"When did you two get married?" I asked when I noticed Ben twirl Victoria's ring as he played with her hand. I watched as a small secret smile fell onto her lips as she looked at Ben clearly telling him with her eyes that he should tell me. Suddenly I wasn't feeling the warm happy feeling I was just plain jealous.

I pushed it away and listened to the story.

"Victoria and I met through a friend. Victoria had been in a bad relationship and our friend hated it. Victoria's partner was . . . taken care of by someone but by then he had pushed to her to far and she had found me waiting for her. We didn't really actually become a couple until our friend gave her blessing. We were married by a goofball from a large coven we befriended – once again through our friend and we've been married ever since." Ben smiled when he finished and squeezed Victoria's hand in a loving way.

"So you were with someone else? You can more than one mate? . . . I thought it was one person and one person only." I admitted and Victoria smiled almost like she knew what I was thinking. Like she knew I was second guessing my feelings for Aro.

"You can be tricked into thinking that it's the real thing. You'll know when it's real, believe me." Victoria had been looking into my eyes the full time I finally noticed her eyes were golden.

"You drink from animals?" I practically screamed in excitement.

"We followed our friend's example. She literally tried to kill me when I went after a human once . . . it was not a pleasant sight." She shuddered before beaming.

We continued to talk about their wedding for a while.

"Hun, we better go." Ben indicated to the door before turning to me. "We'll see you tomorrow, maybe you should read your letters again." He smiled and quickly hugged me before waiting for Victoria to do the same. I waved as they disappeared out my room.

What a weird day. I knew I wanted to write in my book but something was stopping me . . . and that something was opening the door.

"You've had visitors." Was the first thing Aro said and I smiled tightly as he frowned looking over my clothing.

"Yeh, I made some new friends. It's nice having some new people to talk to." I mumbled whilst looking away. I heard him sigh and then felt him draw me to his body as he gently rocked us back and forth.

"I'm sorry Isabella for how I've been acting. I think its stress." He chuckled lamely and I let out my own pathetic sounding laughter.

"I'm so sorry." He apologised again and I felt all the bitter feelings for him slowly start to fade.

"What did you talk about?" Aro asked and I could tell he was just trying to make conversation. I smiled at him before speaking.

"They talked about how they met and true love . . . they were truly made for each other. Their wedding sounded sweet but perfect." I practically gushed as I remembered how Ben and Victoria got this lazy smile as they described the flowers and her dress.

"Do you ever think of marriage?" Aro asked and I answered before thinking.

"I dream that I'm married sometimes. I don't know who to." I admitted and then felt my eyes widen and my mouth drop open. He froze and let out a shaky breath.

"Dreams are weird like that." His voice sounded heart broken and I tried to look up but he held me tight against his body. I realized he was shaking silently.

I asked if he was okay. He convinced me he was and told me to sleep. I remember feeling his arms slip away from me and hearing the door click but I was too tired to sit up and wonder where he had gone.

In the morning he was back. A small smile on his face but he looked so empty.

"Where did you go last night?" I asked as he handed me so toast.

"The air filter wasn't working and was making an annoying noise. I had to fix the air." He explained and I nodded whilst wondering about his weird wording.

"Well thank you."

"It's alright. It's the least I could do." He mumbled whilst looking down.

"Are you sure your okay?" I asked frowning at how weak he looked. He looked like he had given up.

"Yes thank you." He smiled pleasantly. He came over and gently kissed the top of my head.

"I do love you, you know." He spoke so softly that I knew he was telling the truth.

"I know." I sighed and he nodded before pressing his forehead against mine. I looked into his clouded red eyes only to see that they didn't look so clouded any more.

"I'll see you tonight." He promised before kissing the top of my head. His lips lingered there more than normal before he disappeared.

I found myself looking at my book again. I only wrote simple things this time.

_**J – Slightly controlling. **_

_**Victoria hates Tanya. **_

_**Ben acts like my father. **_

_**Aro fixed the air . . . what ever that meant. **_

_**(W) – last letter. **_

I closed it again and took a breath and briefly wondered why I could only just taste strawberries.

In my shower I noticed my shampoo did actually smell like strawberries and felt myself laugh at how stupid I must have been to miss that.

As I stepped into the main bit of the room I frowned at the tension in it. Victoria and Tanya stood opposite each other and Ben was standing in the middle trying to sooth them both.

"Hun, Tanya's said she was sorry." Ben was practically pleading with his apparently very stubborn wife.

I watched as Victoria glared at him until he hung his head and gave up and decided to sit down on the couch looking like a man full of torment.

"She hasn't even apologized to them . . . How can you be taking her side?" Victoria hissed and I watched as Tanya threw her hands up in frustration and Ben looked seconds away from crying.

"I'm not taking sides love." I could tell he wanted to say something else but stopped himself.

"Have you children finished?" I asked whilst leaning against the wall. Ben looked up and beamed at me with so much relief it was comical. I noticed they didn't answer and I frowned at them.

"So you all know each other by J. How did you meet J?" I asked. Ben threw me a bag and I looked inside to see "normal" clothes as he called them and beamed before going to get changed.

I came back only to find them still scowling at each other.

"So?" I finally snapped and Victoria turned to face me.

"J lived with me for a bit, J was told to keep an eye on my friend." She explained. Ben just nodded along with her.

"It's hard to explain, so I won't." Tanya answered. I rolled my eyes at her.

"How was your night?" I asked her whilst wiggling my eyebrows.

"I got some work done." She bragged and I heard Victoria huff. Ben shot Tanya a look . . . she wasn't helping the situation.

"Ever thought about family before Bella?" Ben asked and I could tell he was dam desperate for a subjected change.

"I dream about it . . . kind of like when Aro asked me about marriage." I frowned at how he had been last night and this morning.

"Aro asked you about marriage!?" Tanya practically screamed in what I think was outrage? I couldn't be to sure because she was cut off by a chocking noise from Ben.

"Yeh. He got really upset about it as well when I told him I dream about being married to someone in my dreams. I felt horrible." I admitted and they all looked at each other.

"What did he say?" Ben asked and I noticed he was in _Ben-Super-Dad-Mode_ and almost laughed as his eyes locked on my hands like an engagement ring was about to appear on it.

"Something about dreams being weird. Why?" I demanded when Victoria and Tanya shared a look.

"So he didn't ask you to marry him?" Ben squawked.

"No I did not." Aro's voice suddenly filled the room. I was quickly aware of my heart pounding against my chest.

* * *

**People what the fu- Hell? **

**6 reviews! Ya'll go vote in the poll but don't review . . . **

**Also if you read the letter carfully there is a HUGE hint into who J is. **

**Over 1/2 of you think it is Jacob and most other people think it is someone completly different . . . well email who you think. **

**BY THE WAY . . . still really pissed off about the reviews. I loved the ones i got and i thank you for them but really i gave you some stuff to write about and i get 6 reviews . . . shame on you un-reviewers!!**


	31. No! Please!

**Third Time's A Charm.**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

**Bella is human, the Cullen's are vampires**

* * *

**AN: This is NOT the end. J is revealed. Most people think it is someone who doesn't start with a J at all - we will see. **

**Warning: No lemon but a twist none of you saw coming - oh yeh people another twist . . . or maybe i'm bring you to the end?**_"So he didn't ask you to marry him?" Ben squawked._

* * *

_"No I did not." Aro's voice suddenly filled the room. I was quickly aware of my heart pounding against my chest._

"Don't scare me like that!" I scolded and then watched as he gave a small smile.

"I'd appreciate it if you left us alone for a bit." Aro spoke softly and I watched in amazement as Tanya waved in my direction and walked out. Victoria squared her shoulders and walked up to him holding her hand, he refused to accept it.

"What I don't know can't hurt me." The way he spoke was like he was begging. He looked absolutely terrified of her hand and was almost cringing away from it.

Victoria looked like she was having a heart attack from shock and Ben gently took her hand and walked towards me.

"We'll see you in a bit. Deep breath and chin up." Were his departing words and I smiled at him as they disappeared.

"He comes from England you know." Aro mumbled whilst leaning against my desk.

"Ben?" I asked whilst moving next to him. He smiled and me before nodding.

"You loved it there when you went. You even used it as your cover story . . . you came back and someone asked if they had afternoon tea and you went on a rant about how stereotypical they were, Jane told me about that." Aro sighed to himself and I honestly believed he had lost it.

"What are you on about? Aro you're starting to freak me out a bit." I exclaimed whilst moving in front of him.

"A few days ago you would have said scared not freaked . . . We were so close and yet he always manages to get in the way, I applaud him for that." He continued talking as I just looked at him.

"Aro! Explain what you are talking about please." I ordered and he let out a humourless laugh.

"Just remember; by hitting me you'll break your hand." He reminded me and I looked at him blankly but nodded and decided to move away . . . apparently I'm about to get violent.

"I've drugged you."

I burst out laughing. I was clutching my stomach gasping for air when I heard him groan. I attempted to pull myself together but I was still chuckling when I was back to my full height.

"And why"- _Chuckle - _"would you" – _Chuckle_ – "do that?" I finally gasped. I stopped suddenly when I saw his eyes were pale red. Like they had been covered with water.

"Explain!" I suddenly snapped realizing that this wasn't a joke. I could practically feel myself vibrating with anger. My eyes were pushed together so tightly I could only see him looking at me with eyes full of sorrow.

"I love you." He mumbled and I threw my hands up in frustration.

"Yes, I know. Now please explain!" I seethed as I started to pace back and forth in front of him.

"That is my explanation, that's why I did it." I sighed and I believed him.

"What did you do to me?" I demanded whilst moving away from him completely.

"I made you forget." His voice broke and he looked down.

"Forget what?" I squeaked as thousands of horrible situations ran through my head.

"Them." He was mumbling now, only just loud enough for me to hear.

"WHO?" I full out screamed.

"The Cullen's and anything that was linked to them. That's why you don't remember your friends . . . you would have killed Tanya if you remembered." He explained. Tanya's conversation ran through my head.

"Who the fuck are the Cullen's?" I managed to snap out through my clenched jaw.

"You'll remember in 2 more days completely. They were-are your family. You love them . . . you love him." He groaned and I was almost positive that he was actually crying.

My heart thumped against my chest and my lips were suddenly dry.

"You're telling me that you drugged me to make me forget my family and this person I love because . . . you love me." It had started off strong but by the end my voice was weak and pathetic sounding.

He just nodded and I fell onto my bed looking at him in shock. I couldn't make my mouth move to yell or say anything.

"Um . . . you're practically married to the guy I stole you from, the only thing you didn't have was a ring. You haven't actually been married but you sort of are." He was mumbling to himself I think.

"Do you know about my letters?" I finally croaked out and he nodded slowly. He moved the candle and handed them to me. I didn't look at them but gently placed them next to me.

"Aren't you mad?" I asked and he shook his head again.

"I've stolen and trapped you. I have no right to be mad when someone tries to get you back." He explained.

"Right." I sighed. I blew out a large amount of air and looked around the room.

"I don't hate you, you know. I understand why you did it . . . and whilst I've been here all you have been is loving. This is just . . . strange." I finished lamely and he let out a small chuckle.

"You're an amazing woman Miss Cullen." He complimented.

"Cullen?" I asked whilst looking up at him to see him nod.

"Isabella Cullen." I tested it out. Aro was shaking his head.

"Bella Cullen. I only call you Isabella - and your family when they're mad at you." He spoke softly.

"That's what you want, isn't it? A family?" I asked and he looked at me blankly before a few seconds before his eyes widened and light up before he nodded.

"Aro, you can't go round stealing peoples families." I scolded and he looked in with a weird look on his face and I replayed how I sounded before I ended up laughing. I had sounded like his mother scolding him.

I finally calmed down and sighed.

"So two days until I get pissed at you?" I asked lightly and he nodded.

"You were only going to be sent three more letters – including today. I can bet you that the end of today's letter it is going to say A." He chuckled to himself. I frowned at him.

"Do you know who J is?" I asked slowly. He suddenly let out his own sarcastic howl of laughter.

"Yes." He snorted.

"So?" I demanded whilst moving my arms in a _Tell-Me_ way.

"How about I bring them to you? I'm sure Tanya, Victoria and Ben are with J." he asked and I nodded. I watched as he spoke into a small phone and we waited in silence until the door opened.

No Way!

* * *

**Almost 2 day's later. Forks. The start of the Cullen's drive way. Bella's POV**

"This is fucked up." I mumbled whilst flipping through photos of the Cullen's. I smiled at Victoria's and Ben's wedding photos.

I looked up from the photo to see the life size version of the house pop out of nowhere. Ben looked like he was about to burst into tears of relief that he would have another male to . . . be male with.

My mouth dropped open and they all laughed at me.

The car was slowing down but my heart was speeding up. My breath stayed steady – well sort of.

"Hey maybe I should try it with Aro. You said he was hot." Tanya randomly said.

SNAP.

I slammed my door as this indescribable rage pulsed through me.

"WHAT THE FUCK TANYA!? First you make out with Edward! Now you're after Aro! Jesus what the fuck is fucking wrong with you? Why do you go after guys who like me? Fucking boyfriend kissing mother fucking bitch slut!" I randomly screamed.

"OH SHIT! FUCK A DUCK! THAT WANKER DRUGGED ME!"

"Bella calm down!" Victoria tried to sooth me.

"NO! WHAT THE-? HOW THE-? I HATE THAT LITTLE FUCKING OLD BASTARD BITCH! OH MY GOD I ALMOST SLEPT WITH HIM!" I finished in a wail before flinging myself into Ben and bursting into tears on his shoulder.

"Bella please calm down." Tanya sighed and my head shot it. Tears were still running down my face and suddenly I didn't care if I knew she was sorry. I didn't give a fuck if she tried to save me.

Tanya took a step back and held her hands up in surrender.

"I said sorry?" she offered. I felt my muscles tighten and I went to lung at her when something made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Isabella Marie Cullen you will stop this right now and come and give me a hug." Esme ordered and I spun around to see her grasping the door like she was going to fall over. She looked so weak, her hair was limp and her clothes were covered in dirt. Her eyes were sparkling black.

Somehow I was now in her arms grabbing her so hard that it would have killed a normal human. I was sobbing (again) into her shoulder as she rocked us gently.

"You're home now. My little girls home now." She whispered into my hair and a fresh round of tears flew from my eyes.

"He made me forget mom." I cried and I heard her breath hitch. I realized that was the first time I have ever called Esme my mom.

"I know, but you're home now. We won't loose you again." Her voice was stronger now and I nodded into her chest before squeezing her again. She kissed the top of my head.

She had to practically carry me into out house because I was still clinging to her and crying into her as she sat us down on the couch. I heard a chair move and heard Victoria and Ben talk to Esme about how Aro had given them his fastest car.

Someone else moved in the room and Esme suddenly looked up.

"Thank you." She croaked. I guessed who ever she was speaking to just spoke to quietly for me to hear or waved her appreciation away.

"No, really! Thank you so much Jane." Esme spoke louder this time almost to emphasise her point.

"Stinkin' cryptic letters." I mumbled to myself with a smile as I finally pulled myself together.

Jane laughed and smirked at me.

"Got you thinking did it not?" she giggled before kissing the top of my head and waving goodbye. I looked to Esme in puzzlement.

"She has to deal with some stuff." She explained and I nodded before resting my head on her shoulder again.

I looked to see Victoria and Ben cuddling each other and looked at each other with love.

"You have to get remarried. I want to be there this time." I ordered and they laughed before shrugging.

I opened my mouth to say something when all I could her was a gasp. My hands clutched my lower back as a blinding pain hit me and I tried desperately to breath. My arms suddenly felt heavy and I clenched my jaw as the pain rocketed down them. A clammy sweat had broken over my skin.

I was more aware of the nausea I was feeling then Esme screaming down the phone to Carlisle or Victoria trying to move me. Ben was hovering over my face telling me to breath. I felt my eyes trying to close but I fought against it but my sight seemed to be coming in flashes as I was closing them so much.

My chest tightened on in its self. My heart was beating to quickly to be healthy. Something pushed down on it and I searched for air. My throat closed up and suddenly resting my eyes didn't seem so stupid now.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"I swear she's cursed." Emmett rumbled from the chair at the end of the bed.

"She is going to be alright, right Carlisle?" I asked again as I gently brought her limp hand to my lips.

"She'll recover." He answered before gently touching my shoulder and walking out our room to talk to Esme.

Jasper walked in and as ungracefully as possible for us slid to the floor whilst leaning his back against the wall.

"Jane just rang. Hannah's going to change her once she recovers. It should only take a few seconds to change her . . . and then Jane's planning on "talking" to Hannah." He mumbled whilst watching as his little sister slowly breathed in and out.

"A heart attack! Flippin' unbelievable." He complained.

"Yeh." I replied almost numbly as my thumb ran across her knuckles.

"She's going to be fine Edward. Carlisle said." Emmett tried to make me feel better. I tore my eyes off Bella to give him a small smile of thanks before my eyes found her again.

"Hey wake up beautiful girl." I whispered extremely softly as I kissed her temple. I jumped away when I felt her skin physically harden under my lips.

Everyone came blasting into the room at her frantic heartbeat. It was like watching someone being changed only on fast-forwardx32. I watched as her skin suddenly stop changing. Now she only looked like she had hard well worked skin not marble.

Her heart was slowing. Dangerously. My eyes shot to Carlisle and he suddenly pushed me out the way. His hands were connecting with her chest over and over. Her mouth moved. It moved in the shade of my name silently.

My ear was suddenly to her lips. Carlisle was still trying to get a normal changing beat going. Her skin seemed to becoming softer – fragile.

"I love you." Her voice was so faint I could hardly hear it. Carlisle was yelling at people. Our family was rushing all around me but I didn't care. I knew what they were thinking but it wasn't true.

It couldn't be true!

"I love you too. You have to keep going for me." I begged as her heard slowed down even more. She wasn't so warm anymore.

She weakly shook her head and I let out a pathetic chuckle. Always so stubborn.

"You have to; we were going to get married." I was pleading now. She grew colder and her hand weakly grabbed mine.

"I do." She whispered. The room fell silent. There was no heartbeat. She was freezing but so soft.

"No, please! Don't leave!" I begged as I kissed her cold lips.

"Please!" I begged again but she wouldn't answer. I pulled her into my arms as I fell to the floor.

"Please don't leave me!" I sobbed into her neck as I cradled her to my chest. Someone touching my shoulder but I shook them off and pulled Bella closer to me.

"You have to wake up, this isn't fair. Bella wake up!" I tried to demand but my voice was a whisper as I pushed her hair out her face. Her eyes were closed but her lips were lifted into that breathtaking smile I fell in love with.

"Please wake up." I sobbed. I suddenly didn't have the strength to hold her anymore. My arms fell and someone wrapped their arms around me as Bella was slipped out my hold.

She was gone.

She was . . . dead.

"No! Please no." I begged as another person held onto me. They were crying.

Darkness fell. Light came and left. I finally opened my eyes and actually saw everything for the first time. Rosalie was holding my right arm and had her face hidden in my shoulder. Alice was on my left holding one of Rosalie's hands and one of my own. Carlisle was stood glaring at our . . . her . . . bed.

I took a breath. Her scent clung to everything. My eyes landed on a small amount of blood on my shirt. My lips seemed to still be tingling from my last dead kiss on her lips. I realized I had some of her blood on the corner of my mouth. Had her lips been bleeding?

"She coughed blood." Carlisle voice broke the dead silence. I hadn't even realized I spoke aloud.

"Why?" Rosalie asked. I didn't recognise her voice. She sounded broken . . . I wonder if I sound like that.

"Something went wrong . . ." Carlisle finally answered. My brain was buzzing with his thoughts. He blamed himself and then he blamed her only to scold himself and punish himself. Then he had one thought.

_What if Aro told Hannah to stop?_

My head fully flashed up. I slowly let go of my sisters hands before my own clenched into fists. Something went wrong . . . or someone made it go wrong.

"He did it." I spat. Carlisle looked down at me for half a second.

"It's likely." He answered. I could hear Alice's and Rosalie's silent questions.

"Aro." I seethed.

* * *

**Feel free to try to kill me. I am expecting a slightly violent text from my friend once she reads this. **

**Um . . . surprise ?**

**Please Review. **


	32. The End

**Third Time's A Charm.**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

* * *

**This is the last chapter of Third Time's a Charm. It was started on 12-24-08 (that's a kins of cool date) and finished on the 6-2-09. I had writen up to Bella breaking up with Edward about Tanya before it was posted and after that it really has been a crazy time. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews - even if for the last chapter i was practically set on fire. **

**I hope you like the ending . . . **

_"Something went wrong . . ." Carlisle finally answered. My brain was buzzing with his thoughts. He blamed himself and then he blamed her only to scold himself and punish himself. Then he had one thought._

_What if Aro told Hannah to stop?_

_My head fully flashed up. I slowly let go of my sisters hands before my own clenched into fists. Something went wrong . . . or someone made it go wrong._

_"He did it." I spat. Carlisle looked down at me for half a second._

_"It's likely." He answered. I could hear Alice's and Rosalie's silent questions._

_"Aro." I seethed._

* * *

**1 day later. Italy. **

"Mr Cullen. I really don't think that would be a clever thing to do." Some member of the guard advised. I spun around to look at her.

"Your leader killed my wife. Do you really want to try and stop me?" I snapped sarcastically. She froze before turning and walking the other way.

"Good luck!" I faintly heard her call as a door slammed.

"Edward this isn't wise." Carlisle spoke from next to me. I ignored him.

"Please, just think about your actions. What would Bella say if she saw you now?" he was trying desperately to stop me. I smiled at his question.

"Bella would be the one you were talking to and holding back." I answered. He sighed knowing I was right. No one messed with my girl.

"Edward I don't know how this is going to turn out." Alice whispered. She grabbed Rosalie's hand as is forced open some more doors.

"I was waiting for you to come barging in here." His voice filled my ears.

My mouth dropped open as I spun around to see Emmett holding up an extremely weak looking Bella. I felt someone push me forward and I realized I was not imagining it.

My eyes closed and opened and she was there in my arms. Alive. Breathing. No heartbeat.

My mouth formed words but nothing came out. She was just looking up at me with her large red eyes that seemed to be swimming with happiness.

"Hi." She breathed and my mouth crashed down on hers.

* * *

**Aro's POV. 2 days ago. **

"Emmett Cullen is demanding to see you sir. He says if you don't come and see him he'll expose us all and won't even look back." Felix spoke and I motioned for him to send him in.

Oh course I _want_ to speak to the brother of the girl I loved and kidnapped. I continued to look at the floor and play with the red book that she wrote in. The doors were flung open and I looked up ready to be screamed at until he got bored.

"Fix her. You owe us!" he demanded and moved his arms a little. My eyes flashed down and suddenly I was on my feet looking down at the worst thing in the world.

"Wha-? She? How?" I gasped as I looked at her almost blue tinted skin. Her heart wasn't beating. This wasn't right. I let her go!

"Fix. Her." He demanded again and I just looked at him.

"I don't know how. She's dead." I mumbled. He gently placed her on a near by seat and then had me slammed against a wall. I did not fight back or motion for my guards.

He sneered in my face for a split second.

"Find a way to fix her." He repeated before pushing me against the wall again and leaving to go hold Bella.

"How did she . . .?" I couldn't finish but he knew what I meant.

"She had a heart attack. She started to recover and that Hannah bitch was changing her when she suddenly stopped. Her skin got softer and her heart slowed down." He explained. His voice held no emotion as he gazed at the wall.

I put my head in my hands. That wasn't meant to happen.

"Bring Hannah in here RIGHT NOW!" I yelled and suddenly everyone was moving.

People started screaming at each other. They were running around, hell people even tripped over – it was that crazy as soon as Hannah was practically thrown into the room.

"I told you; do it quick and painlessly. I did not say kill her." I spoke coldly as my eyes flashed to Bella's limp body. There were many enraged roars as people attempted to seek revenge on Hannah, Isabella was a well loved person.

"She's not dead." Hannah finally squeaked.

Silence.

"I'm sorry; did you just say my baby sister wasn't dead?" Emmett asked. I could hear hope falling into his voice.

"This is her third change in a year. Vampire to human to vampire. I can't speed that up. She has to "die" to live and only in death will she find her life. I've made it so she can be a vampire. Mentally she's holding the change back, not me." Hannah explained.

"So . . . she kind of killed herself?" Emmett asked whilst looking down at her and rolling his eyes.

"Until she feels she is ready to become a vampire again, yes." Hannah answered.

"Jesus Bella. Edward's going to kill you." Emmett scoffed to himself mainly.

"Um, you both can stay here until she changes. If you want?" I offered.

It was with my conversation with Bella that I realized that yes, I did love her but I did not want to rip away her love away from her. I wanted her to be with him and to be happy. I just wanted a family deep down.

"Yeh, that should be . . . nice." Emmett trailed off whilst sending me a cautious look. I can't blame him; I mean she has only been back for a day . . . and in that time she "died".

Plus, the last time we saw each I did turn his sister into a human and make her forget him. He has many reasons to be cautious of me.

"Just don't try to kiss me when she wakes up." He suddenly warmed before following two guards out the room. My eyes stayed glued into the place he had been . . . did that really just happen?

Jane and Hannah were beside themselves laughing. I felt Tanya walk up to me and she gently patted my shoulder in mock-sympathy. The second she touched me this shock ran down my body, almost like frozen water had been dumped on me.

What was that?

She looked up at me and her slightly golden eyes locked on mine. She offered me her hand and I stretched out all my fingers before taking it.

Everything came pouring into my head. Her thoughts about me made me try to hide my smile as I ducked my head.

_It would be wrong to kiss him? Wouldn't it? _Was the last thought I heard as I let go of her hand.

I sent her a smile and she winked at me before walking to Jane. Huh, who'd of thought it? Tanya. I chuckled to myself whilst picking up the red book and throwing it in the near by fire.

Time to move on.

* * *

**Emmett's POV (same time as Aro's)**

"You know, I could really kill you right now Bella. You can't go round pulling shit like this! Edward died yesterday inside when you wouldn't wake up! Jesus Bella you can't sort of marry the guy and then die _sort of_." I fumed at her.

Yes, I looked like an idiot talking to a "dead" person but this had to be the most bizarre thing she had ever done.

"Oh by the way, when you wake up I am so going to be giving you the sex talk. I don't care if you and Edward have banged each other until his balls broke. It's my duty as your brother to talk to you about it."

"You know, I told him you were cursed. I would never have thought it was you who did the cursing." I mumbled. I heard what sounded like a small groan come from her.

"Yes, you get embarrassed young lady." I snapped.

The door opened and Esme walked in and shook her head at me. Esme had booked the flight and driven the car here. We left before anyone would realize, heck I don't think any of them noticed when I took Bella out of Edward's arms and walked into the garage.

"Emmett, maybe we should let her rest?" Esme offered softly. I shook my head.

"No. When she wakes up the first thing she is going to see and hear is me telling her about sex as punishment for scaring the shit out of me." My voice broke at the end but I tried to act like it didn't happen.

"Emmett." Esme sighed whilst hugging me. I smiled to myself, I love my mom.

We waited. Another day passed. Esme laughed as I ranted to a "dead" Bella about the lack of phone signal. We started to hear a faint heartbeat, it sounded like it was in the middle of changing.

Her skin changed as well. I found it amusing . . . Esme not so much. She was worried something was going to go wrong again.

"Who knows Esme she might try and marry me now." I managed before I shook with laughter. Esme wasn't laughing . . . no one understood my humour like Bella.

Something flicked my hand and I looked down to see Bella's hand twitch in a hitting motion. My eyes shot up to her face and I watched as she slowly opened her eyes. I let out a sigh of relief as she slowly smiled. Her eyes were red and slightly washed out but she was still Bella.

"I'm ready for your talk." She breathed before chuckling quietly. Esme pushed me out the way (literally) and scooped Bella into her arms.

"If you ever do that again, you're grounded. No, you're grounded now! I swear to God himself Isabella Marie Cullen if you do anything like this again I am locking you in your room with Emmett singing that annoying song about dancing." Esme scolded.

I laughed at Bella's slightly disturbed face but she nodded none the less. Esme winked at me before slipping out the room to tell people Bella wasn't dead anymore.

I sat down next to Bella and took one of her now normal temperature hands. I patted it and then relished in the fact that she wasn't breakable anymore.

"So Bella, when a man and a woman like each other a lot . . . or are extremely turned on and grab the closest thing to them that knows how to move their pelvis, they make love. Now if the woman has not had sex before -" I was cut off by Bella.

"Skip the virgin stuff Emm, we both know neither Edward nor I am a virgin." She giggled and I just sent her a look for interrupting.

"Fine. So they make love, now this should be a mind blowing experience. However if the man does not bring a woman to orgasm she can take things into her own hands -" Bella cut me off again.

"Okay! Please stop! Jesus I won't sleep with Edward for a bit just to shut you up!" Bella practically cried as she looked away from me.

"Did Edward satisfy you?" I asked and ducked as she threw a pillow at me. It only landed at me feet because she didn't have the strength to throw it all the way towards me.

"Right. I'm going to be serious now Bella." I warned her and watched as he lips twitched downwards and her head nodded slightly.

"You really scared us. It was like watching my worst nightmare played out in front of me, only I couldn't wake up." I whispered.

"You know the worst bit wasn't you dieing – no offence. It was watching you marry Edward, sort of, and then having to watch him as you died. In. His. Arms!"

"I thought I _was_ dieing." She breathed and I frowned at her.

"Bella, the guy was just . . . out of it. When I left, it was like he died with you. Bella it was horrible. It isn't going to take him long to snap out of it and make the same accusation that I did. He's going to come here and he's going to be pissed." I warned.

"Emmett, do you want me to say sorry? I thought I was dieing . . . I was terrified. He was there though, holding my hand and whispering in my ear. That meant so much to me . . . that's what I mainly thought about whilst I was _dead_." Her voice was stronger now but she made no move to push herself up.

I scowled at how weak she still was. I decided that I had been serious for too long and I wanted my sister back.

"Bet you Rosalie's favourite shoes that Edward cry's when he sees you." I laughed and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Ah Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I to do with you?" I sighed before gently kissing the top of her head.

* * *

**5 years later. Bella's POV**

"Esme, I am not talking to you about sex." I cried whilst hiding behind Edward as he just laughed at me.

She walked towards me and removed me from my hysterical husband and gently patted my hand.

"As your mother I think it is only right for me to talk about it." She sighed whilst getting an annoyed look in her golden eyes.

"But we've been having sex for around six years! Why now?" I begged whilst shooting Edward another glare as he fell over the chair.

"I was wondering if you were getting bored. Maybe Edward isn't so amazing to you now." She explained and suddenly Edward wasn't laughing so much anymore. I sent him a smug smile as he huffed.

"Esme, I love you. But, my sex life is perfectly fine. Now can we change the subject?" I asked desperately.

"Perfectly fine!?" Edward hissed and Esme shuddered before leaving the room with a small smile on her lips.

"What?" I asked whilst watching as his eyes flashed black.

"Just fine!?" he continued to rant after that about how it was so much better then fine. I completely agreed with him but it was slightly amusing watching him get all worked up.

"Edward, did you get Tanya's and Aro's wedding present?" I asked when he was still fuming two hours latter.

"Yeh, it was delivered this morning." He mumbled.

"And you remembered about Victoria and Ben coming for the summer?" I asked as I went down my mental checklist. Edward groaned before nodding and swinging his head dramatically to face me.

"Bella, I love you so much that it's painful . . . but please don't make me check if the guest room looks good enough for them _again_." He practically begged.

"But the third time's a charm." I complained and his eyes squinted.

"Don't we know it." He grumbled before walking over to me and placing a soft kiss on the top of my head before kissing my hand.

"I love you Mrs Cullen." He whispered and I smiled as he pulled me into his arms and just held me.

"Emmett still owes me Rosalie's shoes." I remembered and he laughed whilst shaking his head.

"You are silly Bells. But that's why I love you"

**The End. **

* * *

**Please review. I decided to give you a happy ending because i think after all the drama i put you through you needed a bit of fluff. I might right a different ending that isn't so happy and post that as well and see which one people like better. **

**AGAIN - thank you so much for the reviews you have given. **

**I will be working on Twisted Tales and i might post Ruby Bracelet. I'll post a AN on this so unless you put my on Author Alert (hint hint) you will know if i post it. **

* * *


	33. The Darker End

**Third Time's A Charm.**

**Disclaimer – sadly I do not own Twilight or its characters . . . oh a girl can wish**

**

* * *

**

This is the second ending. It is a sort of happy ending but this is NOT fluff unlike the first . . . tell me what you think and which one you think is a better ending.

* * *

"_Something went wrong . . ." Carlisle finally answered. My brain was buzzing with his thoughts. He blamed himself and then he blamed her only to scold himself and punish himself. Then he had one thought. _

_What if Aro told Hannah to stop?_

_My head fully flashed up. I slowly let go of my sisters hands before my own clenched into fists. Something went wrong . . . or someone made it go wrong. _

"_He did it." I spat. Carlisle looked down at me for half a second. _

"_It's likely." He answered. I could hear Alice's and Rosalie's silent questions. _

"_Aro." I seethed. _

"You think Aro killed Bella?" Emmett asked as him and Jasper slowly walked into the room and took their wives into their arms. Jealousy quickly consumed me and I glared at her bed.

Why did she leave me?

"Yes." I answered whilst quickly looking at Emmett. He nodded before leaning against the wall and playing with something in his hands.

"Edward . . . this came for you . . . it's from Aro." He spoke slowly and gently put it into my hands. I looked down to see a small letter. I felt my lip pull up so my teeth were showing as I ripped it open.

_**Dear Edward Cullen. **_

_**We in Italy send our deepest regrets to you and your family over the death of your mate. Isabella Cullen was a well loved person around here and will be deeply missed by our community. **_

_**Aro, Marcus and Caius. **_

I looked at it in confusion. It was the same letter they had to send to someone when their mate died. Why would the send it when Aro killed her?

I noticed there was something extra at the bottom of the page.

_**Edward, I know that all I have done is caused problems for you and Bella and I have never regretted it more than I do now. Please know that she is in Aro and my thoughts. **_

_**Tanya. **_

_**p.s. Remember that she loved you and would have never left you willingly. **_

I let the letter drop before my body shook with sobs. They hadn't killed her. She left. My beautiful Bella.

"Where's her body?" I croaked.

"Guest room." Jasper answered. I nodded before walking out our room slowly. I opened my eyes and I was next to her on the bed.

I held her, her body was only the slightest bit warmer than me. My lips found hers and I tried desperately to feel them move against mine. Her scent was thinning and yet clung to everything.

Time passed but we stayed in the room. No life came from her.

"Please, please tell me what to do?" I begged into her ear and I kissed her hair.

Silence.

"I'm going to the meadow." I croaked out loud. Bella was dead and I had to live forever knowing that she was never coming back.

_I bet Bella would love to be put to rest at the meadow. She loved that place._ Rosalie sobbed in her mind. I agreed with her on that. My arms wrapped around my loves limp body before I jumped out the window and ran to our place.

I lay her gently on the grass before my body automatically dug a hole under the tree that I first realized that I loved her. She was only 10 but I loved her none the less. I could hear our family approaching . . . this was our goodbye.

Jasper and Emmett placed her in. I couldn't do it. No one said anything out loud as we all put some soil over her. Esme was the one who put the last bit of soil over her. She was gone now. Never to smile and laugh with us, never to blush or yell at us. Never to kiss and love again.

Carlisle used his finger to indent into the tree.

_**Isabella Cullen. **_

_**Beloved daughter, sister and wife. **_

_**Eternity will not hold the love we feel for her. **_

I watched as each member found a place on the tree and used their fingers to write a message to her. I could feel them gently place a hand on my shoulder as they left in their married couples.

My hand shook as I wrote my message.

_**My existence means nothing without you now.**_

_**I will be waiting for the day that I see you again. **_

_**You're my wife and friend and I am yours till the day the universe stands still. **_

It did not express how I felt clearly. I couldn't put into words this feeling. It was like I was numb yet I felt everything. Or I was blind yet I was positive I could see.

This was the last time I had lost her. The third time in a year. The third time's a charm at ripping and shredding your heart whilst it was trapped in your body.

. . .

I didn't leave our meadow. Our family had to move, I stayed. The tree continued to grow, our final goodbyes stayed. Rain washed away the loose soil and the sun caused flowers to grow over her. I was stone. I watched as life went on around me but I never joined it.

"So it's true?" I didn't even jump at Aro's voice from next to me.

"You've been here over three years Edward." He continued to inform me. That shocked me slightly but not enough to make me leave my love.

"Please make this end. End it for me. Let me be with her again." I begged whilst gently tracing her name with her finger tips. I could hear him talking to someone. Lots of people were here. I did not mind as long as they stayed away from my love.

"We'll end it for you Edward." Someone said and I nodded. People touched me. A gentle pain was almost funny . . . it has nothing compared to what I was living in. My eyes landed on her name again before everything faded.

* * *

This place was light. I frowned. Had I only been moved? Why would they take me away from her? The air felt different. There was almost no sound.

"Edward." I spun around the second I heard her voice. She was here.

"Bella?" I mouthed and she nodded from in front of me.

"We're together now." She explained.

* * *

**Not very detailed but to tell the truth if you've lost the love of your life do you care about details? **

**Tell me what you think. See you do get a happy ending either way. **


	34. Update And News

**AN: New Story and Story updates. **

Hey hey my Thrid Time's readers. I was given a laptop for my birthday and have a story that I am working on, I'm thinking about posting it soon. Anyone who reads Twisted Tales - it is being put on hold until i can move it from one laptop to the other and manage to have it come out the way I want.

Right this is a bit from my new story; **I'd Follow You.**

_After a few to many drinks Edward and Bella thought it would be a good idea to get married when they were in Vegas. When the best friends stay married but see other people, Edward had no idea that he would soon be loosing the girl he had always secretly loved. He had always said he would divorce her when she found Mr. Right - and now she has, slong with a brand new life away from everything she was. A question from her Mr. Right sends her right back to where she ran away from._

* * *

"Hello?" I asked once I finally had my phone at my ear. I pressed my phone to my shoulder whilst grabbing the spear key from the (still!) broken light at the side of the door.

"Hun, have you talked to your parents yet?" Mike asked in a rush and I tried not to take my new irritation out on him.

"No sweetie, I haven't managed to see them yet." I answered whilst looking around my old home. Almost everything was the same – maybe not as clean looking. At least now I knew he still lived here.

I could hear the shower going and I didn't care if he had three girls and a lion with him, I was getting him to sign these god dam divorce papers.

"Oh. What are you doing now then?" Mike asked and I groaned silently before remembering I was still wearing his ring and slipping it off and hiding it in my bag. There so no need to rub anything in Edward's face.

"Now? I'm at my old house. I left a few thing behind when I moved and I want to sort them out." I answered with a nervous laugh.

"I bet its bringing back memories, being back home." Mike sighed down the phone.

"Maybe that's why I don't want to be here." I grumbled and he laughed as if I was joking. If only he knew. That would go down well at family dinner . . . oh Mike, I'm actually married at the moment because my stupid husband won't divorce me, also the reason I won't sleep with you is because I have issues due to the child I lost.

"It's not like we want you here any more than you want to be here, Bella." Edward's voice reached me from the bedroom door and I refused to look at him until I said goodbye to Mike.

"Hun, I got to go. I'll call you soon." I promised before snapping my phone shut.

I looked at my husband blankly. His hair was longer, his body more toned but he was still Edward. My heart started to beat quicker but I blamed it on nerves. He was dressed in just a pair of jeans and his shirt unbuttoned showing off his pale and surprisingly sculpted front.

"You need to sign these papers." I told him whilst grabbing them out my bag and thrusting them at him.

"I don't think so sugar-tits." he answered and I took a deep breath before watching as he walked back into the bedroom. Irritation quickly took hold of me as I flew into the bedroom.

"Edward stop being an ass and sign the god dam papers!" I demanded whilst slamming my bag down and storming up to him. I realized that the bedroom was a perfect copy of the day I left. I froze when I saw all my things exactly where I left them – like Edward, he was exactly where I left him.

* * *

- loosly based on Sweet Home Alabama only Edward and Mike are going to fight for the woman they love. Does Mike even know the real Bella? Why did she get so angry at him when he told a child that the two main characters from her books weren't real? Will Mike guess her secret and what will he do when he finds out? - **AH/OOC**

TheDay'sEye.


End file.
